Strength
by Bel-808
Summary: /¡Atención!: spoilers del final de la serie/ Tras lo ocurrido a finales de enero, Misa pensaba que todo estaba acabado. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando vuelva a cruzarse en su vida ese detective tan rarito que la mayoría daba por muerto? LxMisa / MatsudaxSayu / NearxOCxMello / MattxOC
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que publico aquí un fanfic, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que podáis disfrutarlo de la misma manera que yo mientras lo escribía. Vamos allá con la primera parte...

* * *

Misa echó un vistazo hacia abajo, ¿realmente estaba bien lo que iba a hacer?

Cerró los ojos un momento. Hacía tan solo un par de horas que los agentes habían llegado a su casa y le habían contado lo sucedido aquel día… Su querido Light había confesado ser Kira, el más buscado de los asesinos y, tras un tiroteo, el chico había salido huyendo. Sin embargo, al poco de aquello se lo encontraron muerto sobre unas escaleras.

Tras saber esto y aprovechando un descuido de los agentes, Misa había salido de casa y se había dirigido decidida hacia uno de los puentes más altos de la ciudad. Una vez allí saltó una pequeña verja de metal que separaba la carretera de una pequeña plataforma de tan solo un par de metros.

La chica dio un paso atrás y se agarró con una mano a la barrera de metal. La altura del puente imponía bastante, pero estaba segura casi al cien por cien de que debía hacerlo, total, sin su novio ya nada de la vida parecía ser importante.

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a avanzar hacia el abismo cuando alguien la agarró fuertemente por detrás.

-Sabía que eras tonta, pero no sabía que llegaras a ese extremo – le dijo una voz masculina que le resultaba familiar.

Ella había escuchado esa voz antes… pero no lograba asignarle una cara. De todas formas no era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, así que ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para ver quién le hablaba.

-¡Suéltame! No quiero vivir en un mundo sin Light – contestó intentando soltarse del agarre, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que le habían encadenado la mano a la valla y que era imposible. Un sujeto previsor, sin duda.

-¿Solo se te ocurre decir eso? – le preguntó él con tranquilidad y ella entonces por fin se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

-Tú… tú… ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó ella muy asustada, pero él prácticamente ni se inmutó. Es más, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, esa era una reacción esperable – Pero… pero, ¡¿por qué estás aquí?! ¿Eres un fantasma?

-Es una larga historia… – contestó él con la misma tranquilidad ante la cara de terror de la chica – Y no, no soy un fantasma.

Al momento el chico se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo, marcó y se lo puso en la oreja de forma peculiar.

-Near, acabo de encontrarla… a punto de cometer una estupidez – le dijo al aparato.

* * *

-Tranquilos, tengo buenas noticias. Os he llamado porque ya han encontrado a la chica y parece que está bien – les comunicó Near a los agentes una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en el cuartel de investigaciones.

Ellos habían ido a casa de Misa a comunicarle todo lo sucedido y en un momento determinado la perdieron de vista, así que decidieron empezar a buscarla cada uno por un sitio distinto, pero Near los había llamado a todos para que dejaran la búsqueda y se reunieran con él en el antiguo cuartel que habían usado los agentes hacía ya varios años.

-Uff, ¡qué alivio! Yo ya me estaba preocupando pensando cosas como que podía haberse tirado de un puente – dijo Matsuda empezando a reírse.

-De hecho, es lo que ella pretendía – siguió informando Near y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?

-Tened en cuenta que lo ocurrido hoy debe de haber sido un golpe muy duro para ella – continuó diciendo el detective de pelo blanco.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Podría volver a intentarlo – comentó Matsuda con preocupación.

-Sugiero que esté vigilada hasta que se le pase la depresión – propuso Near – Después de todo, según tengo entendido, ya estuvo viviendo vigilada en este edificio hace unos años…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Misa con cara triste.

-Misa-Misa, estábamos preocupados por… – le empezó a decir Matsuda, pero se calló en cuanto vio pasar a la habitación al chico que había evitado que ella se tirara por el puente.

A todos les llamó la atención la expresión tan desolada de la chica, pero a la mayoría le chocó mucho más que L estuviera allí en esa habitación tanto tiempo después, vivo.

-Bienvenido, Ryuzaki – lo saludó Near por el nombre en clave por el que conocían al chico.

-Pero tú… ¿no estabas muerto? – le preguntó Matsuda con algo de miedo levantándose de su silla – ¡Si… si te vimos morir incluso!

-Oh… aquello – contestó L haciéndose el pensativo – Puro teatro.

* * *

Unos cinco años atrás…

L sabía que las cosas con respecto al caso Kira no iban nada bien… así que tras meditar por un largo rato decidió ir a hablar con Watari, un hombre mayor que además de ser su ayudante también era el fundador del orfanato en el que el muchacho había vivido.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryuzaki? ¿A qué viene esa cara de tristeza? – le preguntó Watari a L al ver la expresión que traía.

El chico se pensó un momento cómo diría lo que tenía que contar, ya que no era fácil.

-Creo que… ha llegado la hora – contestó él por fin con preocupación.

-Entiendo… – respondió el hombre pensativo – Bueno, cuando aceptamos el caso sabíamos que era peligroso y que nos jugábamos la vida, así que si con mi muerte ayudo a resolverlo no me importa nada morir, no te preocupes.

-Bien… Entonces quiero que hagas algo. Por favor, instala un sistema mediante el cual pudieras borrar todos los datos si algo malo llegara a ocurrir. Con ello evitaríamos que los datos de la investigación cayeran en manos de nuestro principal sospechoso y además yo tendría una señal para actuar.

-¿Actuar? – preguntó Watari intrigado.

-Sí, según he leído en las normas de ese Death Note, si se escribe un nombre dos veces al mismo tiempo en distintos cuadernos, se anula el efecto y la persona no muere. Y, si mal no calculo, yo doy las órdenes, pero eres tú quien las ejecuta, por tanto el orden que seguirá probablemente el asesino será primero tú e inmediatamente después yo – siguió explicando L – Por tanto, con tu señal yo aprovecharé para escribir mi nombre y fingiré mi muerte. Así el asesino creerá que su plan ha funcionado por completo.

-Es una idea brillante – admitió Watari – Digna de ti.

-Pero, por si algo llegara a salir mal, también quiero que al accionar el sistema de borrado mandes un mensaje al orfanato y les digas que he muerto. De esa forma ellos también empezarán a investigar, y si sigo con vida me uniré a su equipo y les ayudaré en secreto.

* * *

Eran días muy fríos y tristes en Tokio. La nieve se veía caer copiosamente tras las ventanas la mayoría del tiempo.

L, Near y los otros agentes se habían pasado las últimas semanas comprobando que el Caso Kira podía darse por cerrado definitivamente, cosa que por fin habían conseguido esa misma mañana. Los otros tres miembros de la SPK acababan de volver a los Estados Unidos, y en cuanto a los dos cuadernos se quedaron en Japón en una caja fuerte de máxima seguridad, pero posiblemente serían destruidos en breve para no causar más problemas de los que ya habían causado.

Misa no había vuelto a hacer ninguna cosa extraña… no merecía la pena, los chicos la tenían demasiado vigilada como para intentarlo siquiera. Tampoco había ido a trabajar… y eso que le habían llegado un par de ofertas interesantes, pero todas fueron rechazadas.

Se pasaba los días tendida en el sillón. Llorar ya no lloraba, se le habían agotado las lágrimas desde hacía días. Evitaba encender la tele o leer el periódico por si se les ocurría mencionar algo de Light… Estaba claro que ni lo había superado ni lo superaría… al menos en mucho tiempo.

-Venga, tienes que animarte. Ya sé, te llevaré a dar un paseo – propuso Matsuda, que empezaba a estar un poco harto del encierro de la chica… y de tener que estar también él encerrado todo el rato dentro para hacerle compañía y no dejarla sola.

-No… – contestó ella sin ganas.

-Vamos… ¡Iremos a algún lugar que te guste! – le respondió él con mucho entusiasmo obligándola prácticamente a levantarse del sillón y a salir de la habitación.

Fuera del edificio hacía bastante frío, pero en ese momento el sol asomaba tímidamente por detrás de las nubes.

-¿Lo ves? Fuera también se está bien – comentó él poniendo cara de felicidad y haciendo como que no tenía frío, pero un tiritón lo delató, con lo que ella suspiró por la estupidez de él.

-Matsuda, eres un poco payaso – le dijo y el chico empezó a reírse.

-¡Qué cosas tienes, Misa-Misa! – exclamó él inocentemente.

-Solo digo la verdad – respondió ella.

-¡Vaya! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, ¿no? – les dijo alguien por detrás en ese momento.

No había vuelto a verlo desde aquel día, aunque en esta ocasión la chica no necesitó girarse para reconocer la voz de L.

-Ah, hola Ryuzaki – lo saludó Matsuda.

El otro día Misa apenas se había fijado en L, pero en ese momento lo miró mejor. Aunque hubieran pasado unos años él seguía exactamente igual que lo recordaba, con su pelo moreno desordenado y con sus grandes ojeras.

Pensándolo bien, ella no estaba segura de si debía alegrarse porque el chico no estuviera muerto o si odiarlo por ser el archienemigo de Light y porque el otro día hubiera evitado que ella pusiera fin a su sufrimiento. Definitivamente le parecía mejor la segunda opción, así que se le acercó y le dio una bofetada en la cara sin previo aviso.

-¡Ay! Eso ha dolido – le dijo él poniéndose la mano en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias a ti estoy sola! – le gritó enfadada.

-En realidad… fue ese individuo el que le disparó a tu novio – contestó L con tranquilidad señalando a Matsuda.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Misa alucinada.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que ocurrió eso si no estuviste allí? – le preguntó él a L asombrado.

-¡Y encima admites la autoría! – le gritó ella enfadada a Matsuda – Eres un…

-Lo sé obviamente porque me han contado todos los detalles. Y Misa, por si te tranquiliza un poco te diré que los disparos, aparte de haber sido en defensa propia, no causaron la muerte de tu novio – respondió L serio al ver que ella estaba a punto de pegarle también a Matsuda.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué le pasó? – demandó la chica extrañada.

-Se cayó por unas escaleras – mintió el detective.

La verdad es que los análisis realizados demostraron que fue a causa de un ataque al corazón. Además desde aquel día no se volvió a ver al shinigami por ningún sitio… así que lo más probable es que aquel ser lo hubiera matado.

Pero intentar explicarle esto a la chica, aparte de llevar bastante tiempo, implicaría revelar información confidencial de la investigación, por no hablar de que se trataba de un asunto bastante difícil de creer, así que lo mejor era inventarse otra cosa más normalita.

-Gracias por la información, pero no pienso perdonarte – le contestó ella – Ni a ti tampoco, Matsuda – añadió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo al edificio.

Los chicos empezaron a andar en la misma dirección, aunque con un paso bastante más lento que el de Misa.

-¿Crees que ha sido buena idea decirle que fui yo el que disparó? – preguntó Matsuda a L no muy seguro.

-¿Por qué no? Parece que está más animada sabiéndolo – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Él no contestó. Sabía que L llevaba bastante razón, la Misa de hacía un momento se parecía mucho más a la que ellos conocían de siempre que a la chica triste de las últimas semanas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias Electroma89 por tu comentario (sí, a mí también me encanta la pareja que hacen L y Misa, son los más graciosos) y también gracias al resto de gente que ha leído el primer capítulo, sobre todo por darle una oportunidad al fanfic. Aquí os dejo el segundo, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

Misa se dirigió deprisa a su habitación. Después de enterarse de aquello estaba bastante enfadada y de lo único que tenía ganas era de encerrarse y no ver a nadie, sobre todo a esos dos individuos.

Al entrar dio un gran portazo e incluso estaba pensando en bloquear la puerta con algún mueble cuando se fijó en que no estaba sola. Un chico con el pelo muy claro la observaba sentado de forma peculiar en uno de los sillones mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo con la mano.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó ella con cautela, aunque ya lo había visto antes, en concreto cuando L la trajo al edificio días atrás… Recordaba haber visto a ese chico reunido con los agentes.

-Soy Near – se presentó él – Encantado.

-¿Near? Espera… he oído hablar de ti. Tú eres quien me tuvo retenida desde Nochevieja hasta poco antes de que ocurriera todo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó y él asintió – ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en mi habitación si puede saberse?

-Realmente… pasar el rato – contestó con indiferencia, lo cual le recordó mucho a otra persona.

-¿Eres el hermano pequeño de Ryuzaki? – le preguntó Misa.

-No, ni siquiera somos familia – explicó él.

-Pues os parecéis bastante – comentó ella – Y ahora, si no te importa… – añadió abriendo la puerta y señalando hacia el pasillo.

-Estás siendo vigilada todavía, lo siento pero alguien tiene que quedarse contigo – le dijo él – Aunque si prefieres a otra persona…

-No, déjalo entonces. Está bien así – le respondió ella rápidamente volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Si tenía que quedarse con alguien y podía elegir, prefería quedarse con Near antes que con Matsuda o con L en ese momento… Total, aunque la tuvo retenida la trató bastante bien, así que no le guardaba rencor al chico.

* * *

La nieve volvía a caer, pero a L parecía darle lo mismo. El chico realmente no tenía nada que hacer y se había vuelto a salir fuera un rato.

En ese momento sintió que alguien lo miraba y alzó la vista hacia las ventanas del edificio. Misa estaba asomada por dentro, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron ella echó las cortinas. Obviamente seguía enfadada.

Era curioso. Él sabía de sobra que Misa había estado colaborando con Light, pero por alguna razón ella parecía haber olvidado todo lo relacionado con el tema… de modo que L pensó que lo mejor era hacer la vista gorda, ya que la vida parecía haberse encargado ya de castigarla severamente con lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Él supuso que esa fue la razón por la que fue a evitar que ella se tirara por el puente… Quizás la chica había sufrido ya de más, pero esa no era razón para que tirara a la basura lo que le quedara de vida… y algún día ella se daría cuenta.

Y con estos pensamientos el chico fue a darse una vuelta por las calles bajo la intensa nevada de aquella tarde.

* * *

La chica se apartó de la ventana y una idea rondó por su cabeza… Si quería fastidiar a L sabía que la forma más efectiva era que desaparecieran todos los dulces que hubiera en la despensa. Él era adicto a todo lo que llevara azúcar y supuestamente no comía otra cosa.

-¿Tienes hambre, Near? – le preguntó al chico que permanecía con ella en la habitación.

-No demasiada – respondió él levantando la vista de algo que estaba leyendo – ¿Tú sí?

-Bastante – mintió Misa mientras le echaba de comer en los recipientes a Midori-chan, el pajarito que tenía de mascota, llamado así por ser de color verde – ¿Qué tal si vamos a la despensa y traemos algo?

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la despensa en la que había suministros de alimento para todo el edificio. Un lugar pensado para si las investigaciones se alargaban demasiado no tener que salir fuera a por comida siquiera.

Misa se sorprendió de la cantidad y variedad de dulces que había allí dentro. El paraíso de L sin duda.

-Me llevaré esto, eso, y eso… ah y eso de allí también – iba diciendo ella mientras señalaba algunos tipos de postres.

-¿De verdad piensas comerte todo esto? – le preguntó el chico mientras cargaba con lo que Misa indicaba.

-Sí, aunque eso signifique estar a dieta a partir de mañana – contestó ella.

-¿Y no sería más fácil que en vez de darte un atracón disminuyeras un poco la cantidad? – preguntó él. Nunca había entendido a la gente que hablaba de estar a dieta…

La chica miró toda la comida que pensaba llevarse… Realmente era imposible que ella pudiera comérselo todo en una sola noche.

-Tienes razón. Me lo llevaré todo a la habitación y ya me lo iré comiendo cuando me apetezca – respondió ella.

-Pero algunos de estos dulces se pondrán malos si no te los comes rápido… – le explicó Near.

-Bah, seguro que no – le restó ella importancia y se salió alegremente de la despensa.

El chico se quedó mirando un momento todo lo que tenía que llevar a la habitación de Misa… Ya tenía una clara sospecha sobre de qué iba todo aquello.

-Ya veremos en qué termina esto… – murmuró divertido mientras salía de la despensa.

* * *

Ya era completamente de noche cuando L regresó después de haberse dado un buen paseo por la ciudad. Prácticamente no había cambiado nada en esos años que habían transcurrido.

-¡Ryuzaki! Ven a ver esto, rápido – le pidió Matsuda en cuanto lo vio pasar.

El chico lo siguió hasta la sala donde estaban las pantallas de vigilancia del edificio.

-Estaba preocupado por el enfado de Misa-Misa y activé la cámara que hay instalada en su habitación – le explicó – Y mira… los días de atrás prácticamente teníamos que obligarla a comer y ahora está con todos esos dulces.

L observó detenidamente lo que la chica estaba comiendo. Todos eran sus favoritos. ¿Casualidad? Claro que no.

-Voy para allá – le dijo a Matsuda.

Sabía que le tocaba hacer algún sacrificio si pretendía llevar a cabo un plan para que la chica estuviera más animada… y parecía que le había tocado a sus queridos dulces.

Salió de aquella sala y se dirigió primero a la despensa. Tal y como sospechaba allí no quedaban dulces… y después de hacer esa comprobación se fue a la habitación de Misa.

-¡No puedes pasar! – exclamó ella infantilmente en cuanto lo vio abrir la puerta.

-Así que… ¿montas una fiesta y no me invitas? – le preguntó L haciéndose el molesto – Eso no está bien.

-¿Por qué tendría que invitarte? Sigo enfadada contigo – respondió ella.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes, mientras Near observaba la escena apartado en uno de los sillones. Tenía la expresión seria, pero la verdad era que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo no reírse por la situación tan cómica que se había montado allí. Hacía tiempo que nadie le hacía tanta gracia como L y Misa en ese momento. Estaban comportándose de manera demasiado infantil, y eso que ambos eran mayores que él.

-Se me ocurre una idea. Como compensación por mis dulces ayudarás en la investigación de alguno de los casos que en la actualidad se estén resolviendo aquí – dijo L.

-¡No puedes castigarme por una cosa como esta! – protestó ella.

-Creo que ya lo he hecho – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – Y tú Near, deja de reírte por favor – le dijo a su compañero que ya no podía aguantarse más las ganas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Misa tuvo que presentarse temprano en la sala de investigaciones para reunirse con los agentes. Allí aún no había nadie, así que aprovechó para sentarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa con mucho sueño. Después de un montón de días sin hacer nada de trabajo le resultaba muy incómodo madrugar…

-¿Pero estás seguro de que es buena idea…? – se escuchó en ese momento la voz de Matsuda preguntar en el pasillo.

-Venga vete. Que no te vea por aquí – le contestó L.

-Pero es que bueno… no sé – respondió nervioso Matsuda.

-Tira para fuera ya, anda – le dijo L.

Misa levantó la cabeza de la mesa y vio como el chico empujaba a Matsuda por el pasillo en dirección a la calle, mientras este último protestaba por alguna razón.

Esos dos parecían muy animados ya tan temprano. Aunque la verdad es que circulaba un rumor entre los agentes que aseguraba que L nunca dormía. Misa lo miró cuando el chico entró a la sala y se preguntó que cuánto habría de cierto en esa afirmación… sería la explicación más lógica a sus perpetuas ojeras. Además, estaba claro que él era un chico muy raro con unas costumbres un tanto extravagantes.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó él con tranquilidad al ver que ella lo observaba.

-No, déjalo – respondió ella rápidamente – Y bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me infiltre en algún sitio tal como hice la otra vez? – le preguntó. Cuanto antes supiera su tarea, antes se libraría de L.

-No, ya hay alguien asignado para recopilar los datos – le explicó el chico – Hoy sustituiremos a Matsuda. Tiene una cita.

-¿Matsuda tiene una cita? – preguntó ella alucinada y él asintió – Venga ya. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-Sayu, la hermana de Light – le explicó él.

-¿Qué?

-En realidad no es una cita en sí… solo va a ir a visitarla, aunque no me extrañaría que se quedara en la puerta de la casa y ni siquiera llamara al timbre… ya lo conoces. De todas formas no es mi problema. A nosotros ahora nos toca ayudar a analizar los resultados obtenidos ya en la investigación – le contestó subiéndose a su silla giratoria.

-¿Eso también me incluye? – preguntó ella desilusionada ya que tendría que quedarse con él.

L asintió.

-Sé que no te hace gracia pero a veces concentrarse en el trabajo es bueno para olvidarse de los problemas – le dijo él.

La chica realmente no sabía si L se refería a olvidarse de lo de su novio o a olvidarse de con quién tendría que pasar el resto de aquel día… Ambos eran problemas para Misa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias por los comentarios Electroma y Stephani, me alegro mucho de que el fanfic sea de vuestro agrado ñ_ñ. Espero que también os guste este capítulo de hoy:

* * *

Matsuda se dirigió a la casa de Sayu, la hermana pequeña de Light. Había pensado en ir a visitarla un montón de veces, pero siempre se había terminado inventado excusas para dejarlo para otro día porque le daba demasiada vergüenza.

L le había ofrecido el día anterior sustituirlo en su trabajo, pero él sabía que si tenía un día libre trataría de autoconvencerse de ir a visitar a la chica… por eso le dijo al detective que no le gustaba abandonar sus obligaciones.

-Si tanto insistes en trabajar tengo una tarea especial para ti. Mañana ve a ver cómo está la hermana de Light. Entre el secuestro que le hizo Mello y lo de su hermano no debe de estar muy animada – le había dicho L, con lo que prácticamente ya no tenía escapatoria.

Aun así Matsuda se había presentado a la hora de empezar a trabajar porque realmente no se atrevía a ir a aquella casa. Pero hasta Misa-Misa se había levantado temprano para sustituirlo… Parecía que todos estaban en su contra.

Por fin llegó a la puerta de la casa, pero no llamó al timbre sino que empezó a darle vueltas a lo que tendría que decirle a la chica en cuanto la viera. A Matsuda le gustaba Sayu, eso era más que evidente…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y él se escondió detrás de un poste de la luz para no ser visto.

-Insisto en que tienes que venir a la fiesta – escuchó que decía una voz masculina.

-No creo que sea lo mejor… – le contestó la voz de Sayu.

-Venga, no digas eso mujer. Me pasaré a por ti mañana a las seis, así que estate preparada – respondió la voz masculina.

-Bueno… está bien. Pero solo porque me lo pides tú, Takeshi – le dijo la chica.

Matsuda echó un vistazo sigilosamente. Ambos estaban entretenidos con su conversación, así que aprovechó y se fue de ahí antes de que pudieran descubrirlo. Aquel chico que había salido de la casa de ella, ese tal Takeshi, bien podría ser su novio…

Empezó a regañarse mentalmente por haberse estado haciendo ilusiones con Sayu. Se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que ella podía tener pareja ya.

* * *

A Misa se le abría la boca del aburrimiento. No era capaz de entender nada de lo que L estaba analizando con el ordenador. Él no parecía aburrido, mientras con una mano manejaba el teclado y el ratón, con la otra había ido construyendo cuidadosamente una torre con los envoltorios de unos bombones.

De alguna forma L se había encargado de que la despensa volviera a estar hasta arriba de dulces… así que la torre podía llegar a ser muy alta. Eso si Misa no lo evitaba echándola abajo, cosa que ya llevaba un rato planeando.

Sin embargo, cada vez que ella acercaba su mano peligrosamente a la torre, L la miraba de reojo con una cara bastante seria. Si se lo proponía, el chico a veces podía dar bastante miedo.

-¿No encuentras nada interesante sobre la investigación? – le preguntó L entonces.

-No, todavía no – admitió Misa con aburrimiento.

-O… ¿más bien es que no entiendes nada? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa algo malvada, lo cual hizo que ella se molestara aún más.

Ella tenía la sensación de que él a veces la tomaba por una estúpida, lo cual hacía que la chica realmente se sintiera ofendida en esas ocasiones.

-¿Me estás llamando tonta? – preguntó ella enfadada.

-Yo no he dicho eso… Otra cosa es que tú lo interpretes así – respondió él.

-Eso… Encima yo tengo la culpa – dijo la chica.

Misa entonces abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio por aburrimiento y se sorprendió de ver ahí dentro lo que parecían muñequitos, tal vez de algún juego.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó observando de cerca los muñequitos – Anda mira, este se parece a ti – añadió sorprendida.

-Todos los muñecos estos representan a personas reales – le explicó él – ¿Ves? Esta de aquí eres tú – le dijo sacando del montón una Misa-Misa en miniatura.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy así – protestó ella.

-¿No tienes el pelo rubio y sueles llevar dos coletas? – le preguntó él.

-Sí, pero yo digo la cara – respondió la chica.

-Oh, vamos. Parece que se trata de una cara estándar… Similar para todos los muñecos – contestó L poniendo algunos en fila para que ella pudiera verlos mejor.

-Amm, ya veo – dijo ella observándolos atentamente.

-¿Qué hacéis jugando con mis muñecos? – les preguntó Near por detrás con un goterón en la cabeza.

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos ya que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del chico.

-No estamos jugando, es solo que… – empezó a decir L cuando un ruido lo interrumpió.

Misa había aprovechado el momento de despiste para darle un toque con el dedo a la torre que el chico había estado construyendo con los envases de los bombones, con lo que se derrumbó en su gran mayoría.

-Perdón – le dijo ella a L burlonamente.

Él suspiró por la testarudez de la chica. Realmente le daba igual su torre, aunque sin duda le hacía gracia que ella se tomara su enfado tan en serio.

-En fin Near… como te decía, solo los estábamos colocando para verlos mejor – le dijo L al otro chico señalando a los muñecos.

-Vale, si yo os los dejo, pero no me los perdáis… Siempre me vienen bien para planificar mis estrategias – contestó el del pelo blanco.

-Sin embargo… no creo que algunos de estos puedan serte útiles ya – respondió L señalando dos en concreto.

-Lo sé – dijo Near con algo de tristeza – Pero por eso quiero conservarlos.

Misa miró los dos muñequitos sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando los detectives… Uno representaba a un chico pelirrojo con gafas y otro a un muchacho rubio con el pelo bastante largo.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? – preguntó ella.

-Están muertos… – respondió L.

-Oh… lo siento – contestó ella – Supongo que no debería haber preguntado entonces…

-No importa… El rubio se llamaba Mello, y el pelirrojo Matt – explicó Near – Y aunque no trabajábamos juntos, eran mis compañeros.

Tras esto se quedaron los tres un momento en silencio. Silencio que se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Matsuda a la sala.

-Ho… hola – los saludó a todos no muy animado.

-¿Tan pronto vuelves? – le preguntó L.

-Yo… no he pasado siquiera – contestó el recién llegado sentándose en un sillón alejado del resto.

-¿Qué te dije hace rato? – le preguntó L en voz baja a Misa.

-Que él no iba a atreverse a llamar al timbre ni siquiera… – respondió ella en el mismo tono – ¡Qué predecible es el muchacho!

-Oye, ¿qué murmuráis vosotros? – preguntó Matsuda.

-Nada importante – ayudó Near – Y, ¿podríamos saber por qué no has entrado a la casa?

-Pues… porque ya tenía visita y… no me ha parecido bien interrumpir – contestó él algo nervioso.

-¿Qué tipo de visita? – preguntó Misa.

-Era un chico de su edad… – empezó a decir él mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se aproximaba a donde estaba el resto – Quizás fuera su novio… o simplemente un buen amigo… pero, ¿eh? ¡Es él! – exclamó asombrado señalando a la pantalla del ordenador de L.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó el moreno y Matsuda asintió.

-Del todo.

-Entonces… ¿es uno de los sospechosos del caso? – preguntó Misa preocupada.

-Eso me temo – respondió L.

* * *

Tras haber seguido estudiando los movimientos de unos traficantes de drogas, los agentes habían determinado que posiblemente actuarían aquel día y que el chico con el que Sayu había quedado para ir a esa fiesta podría estar implicado con ellos.

Matsuda estaba nervioso. No quería que la chica se viera envuelta en más problemas.

-Yo también voy a vigilar que no ocurra nada extraño – les dijo a los detectives.

-No, tú mejor actúa solo si realmente ocurre algo – le contestó L.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella te conoce y además sabe que eres policía, y eso podría hacer que su acompañante no actuara con naturalidad y lo que queremos es que nos muestre si es culpable – explicó el detective.

-Está bien… – respondió Matsuda vencido.

-Yo sí que voy – dijo Misa entonces.

La chica realmente quería estar presente para poder proteger a su amiga si ocurría algo malo. Y para ello estaba dispuesta a colaborar con los detectives.

-Ya sé que a mí también me conoce – continuó ella antes de que la interrumpieran – Pero tengo un plan, me disfrazaré de tal forma que no pueda reconocerme.

L se lo pensó un momento.

-Puede que no sea mala idea tener a una chica en el grupo… – le dijo al fin.

-Y otra cosa… ¿no pensaréis ir a una fiesta con esas pintas? – les preguntó ell Near.

Como siempre iban vestidos bastante informales… Con ropa de andar por casa, vamos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó L y la chica rodó los ojos.

-Venid conmigo, anda – les dijo y ambos la siguieron.

Misa los llevó hasta su habitación. Allí ella tenía un gran armario en el que guardaba ropa proveniente de su trabajo como modelo. Había conseguido que los agentes se lo hubieran trasladado desde su casa cuando la trajeron a ella a vivir al edificio.

-Probáoslos primero – les pidió la chica tendiéndoles un par de trajes.

-¿Cómo es que tienes también ropa para hombres? – le preguntó Near extrañado mirando la ropa que acababa de recibir.

-Bueno… en uno de los últimos rodajes que hice los actores se la dejaron por allí tirada, así que yo la recogí – contestó ella inocentemente.

-Misa, eso es robar… – le regaño L – Por ahora los usaremos, pero luego los devolverás.

-Está bien… – respondió la chica con algo de fastidio – Pero venga, id ya a probároslos – les pidió señalando el baño.

Realmente no era capaz de imaginarse a esos dos arreglados de traje, sobre todo a L que hacía mucho más tiempo que lo conocía y que nunca jamás lo había visto vestido de gala.

-Yo primero – dijo Near entrando a cambiarse. No tardó mucho en volver a salir ya arreglado, aunque peleándose con la corbata.

-Trae – le dijo ella ayudándolo a hacerse bien el nudo – Ya está… ¡Vaya! Te queda bastante bien todo – añadió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Gracias Misa-Misa – le contestó el chico.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta del baño y ella se dio cuenta de que L había pasado a cambiarse mientras estaba ayudando a Near con su corbata.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó L y ella se giró para verlo.

Se quedó bastante impresionada. No esperaba que al chico fuera a quedarle tan bien ese traje.

-Eh… no te queda mal – respondió Misa algo cortada.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola chicos, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! La historia ya tiene más de 100 visitas =)

Lo del traje de L se me ocurrió precisamente porque vi un fanart y pensé que le quedaba genial jaja, me alegra no ser la única que lo piensa.

Y bueno, aquí os dejo con el 4... espero que Near me perdone por esto xD

* * *

-Bien, ¿estáis preparados? – les preguntó L a Near y a Misa y estos asintieron.

Habían seguido con éxito al coche en el que iban Sayu y Takeshi, el chico que la había invitado, y ahora estaban a las puertas de lo que parecía una fiesta universitaria.

-Entraremos actuando como si fuéramos estudiantes también. Si ocurre algo sospechoso Matsuda y el resto estarán escondidos por los alrededores, con lo cual podrán actuar enseguida – explicó L.

Los tres entraron a la fiesta y se mezclaron con el resto de asistentes. Misa había decidido ponerse una peluca de color castaño cuyo pelo le llegaba por los hombros y un vestido de fiesta de color rojo, mientras que los detectives iban con los trajes que ella les había prestado. Tal como iban los tres no llamaban demasiado la atención y podrían pasar perfectamente desapercibidos.

-Allí están – dijo Near señalando de una cabezada hacia donde los había visto.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que mantenernos en una posición en la que podamos ver sus movimientos – respondió L.

-Pero también habrá que actuar con normalidad a la vez, ¿no? – preguntó Misa cogiendo un par de copas de las que había en una barra libre – ¿Qué tal lleváis el alcohol?

-¿No esperarás que me ponga a beber en mitad de una misión? – preguntó L.

-Vale, lo llevas mal – le dijo ella y el moreno la miró mal.

Simplemente había contestado eso porque quería tener la mente despejada para poder enterarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… aparte de que no podía saber si el alcohol le iba mal o no, ya que solo le gustaba beber café y no había bebido alcohol en su vida.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Near? – le preguntó la chica.

-¿Eh? Bueno, no suelo beber, la verdad – contestó dudoso al ver que Misa le ofrecía una de las copas que llevaba.

Miró a L un momento y este se encogió de hombros con cara divertida y supuso que lo estaba animando a echar un trago…

-De acuerdo… Supongo que es lo que toca en una fiesta – dijo Near al fin aceptando la copa y dándole un sorbo.

L observó de beber a sus dos compañeros y se dio cuenta de que trago tras trago ambos parecían más contentos, sobre todo Near, que había empezado a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Vaya Near, eres muy divertido – le dijo Misa – Ya sé, ¡bailemos los tres! – exclamó agarrando a cada uno de sus compañeros por una mano.

La chica parecía con bastante energía porque se puso a dar saltitos.

-Los taco… – empezó a advertirle L cuando se escuchó un crujido proveniente de los zapatos de ella – …nes.

-¡No! ¡Esta solo era la segunda vez que me los ponía! – se quejó Misa soltando a los chicos y yendo hasta un taburete cercano para sentarse.

-Pues… han salido bastante malos – le contestó Near tambaleándose y arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la chica con preocupación.

-Estoy perfectamente – respondió el chico con el mismo tono de voz que antes y cogiendo una nueva copa de la barra.

-Creo que no deberías beber más… El alcohol se te ha subido demasiado rápido – le contestó ella quitándole la copa – Si llego a saberlo antes, no te habría ofrecido la bebida…

-¿Por qué me regañas? Si soy muy bueno… – le preguntó él poniendo una cara un poco triste.

-¿Eh? No te estoy regañando – trató de disculparse la chica y Near pareció recuperar la alegría.

-¡Genial! – exclamó él y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a ella.

Acto seguido, Near se puso a saludar amistosamente a los que estaban al lado. Gente que no lo conocía de nada y que lo miraba en plan "¿Y este de dónde sale?".

Aunque como veía que no le hacían mucho caso, fue a abrazarse a una columna que había no muy lejos de donde estaba.

-Que seas de color marrón me importa un comino. Eres mi amiga y ya está – le dijo a la columna de una forma un tanto ridícula.

A Misa le estaba entrando vergüenza ajena al ver las tonterías que había empezado a hacer el chico a causa de la bebida que ella misma le había dado.

-Ryuzaki, ¡dile algo! – le pidió ella a L al ver que no estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo.

-¿Por qué? Si se está divirtiendo… – le respondió con tranquilidad, aunque se le notaba que estaba tratando de no reírse.

-Pues si no vas tú, tendré que ir yo – contestó ella seria.

Misa se dispuso a ir tras Near para que dejara de hacer tonterías, pero al levantarse del asiento y dar el primer paso se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado que le faltaba uno de los tacones y que por poco se la podía haber pegado contra el suelo.

-Umm, gracias – murmuró mirando para otro lado, ya que le fastidiaba que hubiera sido L el que la hubiese agarrado del brazo y hubiera evitado el tortazo.

* * *

Sayu estaba empezando a preocuparse. Su amigo Takeshi normalmente era un chico muy tranquilo y apacible, pero ahora en la fiesta había empezado a comportarse de forma muy nerviosa y a decirle cosas que sonaban bastante extrañas.

-Tienes que comprarme algo… Vamos, tú eres una chica buena. Nadie sospechará nunca de que me has ayudado – le dijo él.

-No entiendo de qué hablas… – le contestó ella confusa.

-De que le debo un favor a unos traficantes de drogas – respondió el chico y Sayu lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero Takeshi, ¿por qué? – le preguntó ella sin entender.

-Necesitaba pasta y ellos me la dieron, pero tengo que trabajar para su organización hasta que pague mi deuda. Hoy vence parte de ese dinero y me falta bastante para llegar a esa maldita cantidad – le contestó él empezando a perder la calma – Así que necesito que compres algo ahora cuando venga el jefe.

-Pero… no quiero – murmuró ella empezando a tener miedo de la situación.

-Enseguida llegará Johnny con la mercancía y necesito clientes, ¿lo entiendes? – le preguntó el muchacho agarrándola fuerte del brazo.

-Me… haces daño – le dijo la chica intentando soltarse.

-Ey, ¿os lo estáis pasando bien? – les preguntó Near en ese momento amistosamente.

-¿Quién es este tío? – dijo un poco molesto Takeshi.

Sayu miró al recién llegado. Aunque no lo conocía de nada, se sentía un poco aliviada de que alguien interrumpiera esa incómoda conversación… aunque con la borrachera que parecía traer el chico, no estaba muy segura de si podía serle de alguna ayuda.

-¿Y qué importa quién sea yo? – preguntó el del pelo blanco sin enfadarse – Solo estoy intentando que todo el mundo se lo pase en grande – añadió riéndose y dándole un manotazo fuerte en la espalda a Takeshi, cosa que lo molestó más aún.

-Se me ocurre… ¿por qué no me compras tú también algo? – le preguntó, ya que al verlo en ese estado pensó que seguramente no sería un tipo peligroso.

-¿Comprar? – cuestionó Near inocentemente.

-Sí hombre, droga – le explicó Takeshi.

-Oh, ya entiendo – respondió él haciendo una especie de estiramiento con los brazos – Eso no está bien…

-Y me lo dice alguien que lleva un buen rato bebiendo… – murmuró el chico sarcástico.

* * *

-¿Y ahora dónde se ha metido? – preguntó Misa buscando a Near con la mirada.

-Pues… parece que está por allí – le respondió L señalando hacia donde lo había visto.

-Pero, ¿qué? – contestó ella sorprendida de verlo junto a Sayu y al sospechoso – Lo va a fastidiar todo, así que ve inmediatamente a por él antes de que sea tarde.

-Tranquila… No lo fastidiará – respondió muy seguro.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila en una situación como esta? – preguntó Misa un poco molesta, pero el chico sonrió satisfecho.

-Aunque no lo parezca, él no ha estado borracho en ningún momento esta tarde – le explicó y ella se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Todo está siendo… fingido? – se preguntó Misa mirando perpleja a Near desde la distancia.

El chico era increíble, si realmente no estaba borracho estaba haciendo una gran actuación. Hasta ella que trabajaba en el mundo del espectáculo había caído en el engaño.

-Buen trabajo, Near – murmuró L al verlo hacer el estiramiento con los brazos – Ahora ya podemos pasar a la acción.

Esa era la señal que previamente habían establecido los detectives para indicar que había pruebas suficientes para proceder a la detención de aquel chico. Además, Near llevaba oculta una grabadora, con lo que la conversación que estaba teniendo con Takeshi iba a quedar registrada.

L se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo puso en la oreja de esa forma tan característica que tenía de coger los objetos.

-Todo tuyo Matsuda – le dijo L al chico por teléfono.

-De acuerdo. Allá vamos – contestó él desde el otro lado de la línea.

* * *

El momento de entrar a la acción había llegado. Matsuda y algunos policías más pasaron al lugar y rodearon a Takeshi, Sayu y Near antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

-Matsuda… – susurro ella aliviada al conocer al policía.

Near se hizo el sorprendido. Había mucha gente en la zona, pero se notaba que los recién llegados los estaban mirando a ellos.

-¡Cómo mola! – dijo el detective siguiendo con su papel.

Matsuda lo miró raro… No se le hacía muy normal que estando en plena misión el chico se dedicara a beber, pero prefirió no decirle nada ya que revelaría que al menos se conocían.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Takeshi.

-Estás detenido – le dijo Matsuda enseñándole la placa.

-¡Eso es lo que la pasma se ha creído! – le contestó mientras empujaba a Sayu contra el policía y se daba la vuelta a toda prisa para tratar de escapar.

Empezó a correr más rápido de lo que los policías habían calculado en un principio y si no se daban prisa podría llegar a salir del lugar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Konnichiwa, minna! He detectado un pequeño problema, al copiar el texto he visto de casualidad que esto se había comido solo varias palabras de una frase que sí estaban en el word. Por favor, si hay alguna frase que se haya quedado a medias o no se entienda bien (en este o en cualquier otro capítulo) decídmelo y la reescribo bien sin problemas :)

Dicho esto os dejo con la continuación de la fiesta a la que habían asistido Misa, L y Near...

* * *

Misa dio un par de pasos para intentar ir detrás del sospechoso aprovechando que iba a pasar cerca en unos segundos, pero con uno de los zapatos rotos no podía ir muy lejos.

-Misa, no sé cómo puedes ser modelo profesional si aún rompes tus tacones – le dijo L entonces.

-¡Calla! – exclamó ella tirándole a la cara el tacón roto que había recogido antes del suelo.

L se apartó justo a tiempo para que no le diera y, en su lugar, el tacón golpeó al fugitivo dejándolo un poco aturdido, lo que dio tiempo a los policías para que lo detuvieran.

La chica pudo percibir por la expresión que puso L en ese momento que la jugada había salido justo como él tenía calculado.

-Serás… – murmuró al darse cuenta de que la reacción de antes había sido demasiado predecible para el chico y había podido utilizarla.

Sin embargo, estaba un poco contenta por haber sido de utilidad en la detención. Había cumplido el objetivo de proteger a Sayu… y eso era realmente lo que importaba.

* * *

-Sayu, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Matsuda a la chica con mucha preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes – le sonrió ella.

-¡Qué alivio! – exclamó él – Oh… antes de que se me olvide… Por favor, necesitamos vuestra declaración como testigos – les dijo a Sayu y a Near – Bueno, la vuestra y la de esos dos que también se han visto involucrados – añadió señalando a Misa y a L.

Realmente solo era una excusa para que todos ellos pudieran abandonar la fiesta sin levantar sospechas de que habían ayudado en la detención.

-Ese par… casualmente son amigos míos… – le respondió Near como si realmente el policía no lo supiera – Voy con ellos.

Near se dio cuenta de que por el comportamiento que había tenido Matsuda con respecto al caso le debía de gustar Sayu, así que decidió que mejor volvía junto a sus compañeros y los dejaba a solas.

-¡Espera! – le pidió la chica antes de irse – Siento que te hayas visto involucrado en esto…

-No importa – respondió él restándole importancia.

Siguió su camino mientras observaba cómo esposaban al sospechoso ante las miradas curiosas de muchos.

-Ryuzaki, tenemos que irnos ya – le dijo a L cuando llegó hasta su lado – La poli necesita nuestra versión de los hechos.

-Está bien… – respondió él fingiendo disgusto por tener que marcharse de la fiesta – Venga, vamos Misa. Yo te llevo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó ella al verlo dispuesto a llevarla en brazos – ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – empezó a protestar, pero él la agarró y la cogió en brazos con mucha facilidad – ¡Suéltame! – exclamó mientras empezaba a patalear.

Near empezó a reírse sin disimulo por la actitud de ella. Después de todo tenía que seguir fingiendo la borrachera hasta salir de aquel sitio…

Esperaron a Matsuda y a Sayu que no tardaron demasiado en llegar. La chica no reconoció a Misa por su disfraz, aunque tampoco es que se fijara mucho en ella… Ya tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar.

Salieron todos juntos de la fiesta y entraron a uno de los coches patrulla. Matsuda conduciendo, Sayu en el otro asiento delantero y el resto atrás.

-Bonita actuación – le dijo L a Near entonces.

-Sois una mala influencia – les contestó el chico a él y a Misa ya de manera normal – Cuando trabajo junto con los del FBI no tengo que hacer estas cosas. Aunque… admito que ha sido divertido.

-¿Eres un detective? – se sorprendió Sayu dándose la vuelta para mirarlo mejor y él asintió – Vaya, supongo que eso lo explica todo.

-No te olvides de mí – dijo Misa entonces – Yo he sido la que le ha dado la bebida. Ah, y también he dejado casi K.O. a ese tipo.

-¿Misa? – le preguntó Sayu, ya que había reconocido la voz de la chica y la aludida asintió – Eres genial con tus disfraces… no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú hasta ahora mismo.

-Muchas gracias – le contestó.

-No, gracias a vosotros por ayudarme en una situación como esta. También a ti, aunque no te conozca aún – le dijo a L.

-De nada – respondieron los tres.

-Eh, ¿y yo qué? – se quejó Matsuda.

-Tú también has estado fantástico – le contestó ella con una sonrisa y él se puso rojo.

-Gra… gracias – respondió como pudo.

* * *

Misa en cuanto llegó se puso unos zapatos cómodos para poder andar bien, pero no se cambió aún el vestido. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la sala de investigaciones se encontró a L de nuevo con su ropa informal.

-¿Por qué te has cambiado tan pronto? – le preguntó Misa en cuanto lo vio.

-Pareces un poco decepcionada por eso – contestó él mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Pero qué te has creído? – le preguntó enfadada – Era porque te quedaba bien. Y punto.

-Pero es algo molesto para sentarse – le explicó él mientras se subía a su silla giratoria.

-¡Si te sentaras como una persona normal…! – exclamó ella, pero en ese momento vio entrar a Near que también iba vestido de nuevo de manera informal.

-Oye, que me va a dar vergüenza haberme cambiado yo también – le dijo el chico de guasa.

-¡Otro igual! – se quejó ella – Pues yo voy a seguir así un rato más.

-A ver si lo adivino… Solo por llevar la contraria – le dijo L y ella se tragó una maldición.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan molesto? – le preguntó enfadada mientras él se echaba un trozo de un pastel a la boca con tranquilidad.

-Misa, me alegra verte tan animada, bueno… después de todo – le dijo Sayu que también acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-En realidad no estoy tan animada. Es solo que este me pone de los nervios – contestó señalando a L.

-Entonces te encargo que sigas siendo tan molesto como dice ella, ¿vale? – le dijo Sayu al chico.

-Eso está hecho – le contestó él.

-Oye, ¡que os estoy escuchando! – se quejó Misa y los demás se empezaron a reír.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente de cosas poco importantes un rato más, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Chicos, buenas noticias! ¡Nuestro detenido ha dado alguna información! – exclamó Matsuda y Near se tapó los oídos.

-No tienes muy buena cara, ¿te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Sayu al ver al chico con cara de mareo.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele la cabeza! – se quejó Near.

-Me preguntó por qué podrá ser – contestó L irónico.

-¿Tienes ya algo de resaca? – le preguntó Misa y Near asintió.

-Eso creo… – murmuró.

-Esto… ¿vais a hacerme caso algún día? – preguntó Matsuda sintiéndose ignorado.

-Adelante, cuéntanos – le contestó L volviéndose con la silla giratoria.

El policía empezó con su explicación sobre la información que habían logrado obtener del detenido.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que solo L y Misa parecían estar haciéndole caso, ya que Near tenía cara de estar realmente mareado y Sayu parecía preocupada por este último, y se pasó la charla acariciándole el pelo y preguntándole que si se encontraba mejor.

-Entonces su jefe es un tal Johnny, ¿no? – dijo L al final de la explicación.

-La verdad es que ese dato solo lo hemos obtenido tras usar la grabación que nos ha proporcionado Near… – contestó él – Si no la hubiéramos tenido creo que no lo habría revelado.

-Pues parece que entonces hemos tenido suerte, ya que no teníamos información en este caso sobre nadie con ese nombre… Aunque la descripción que has proporcionado de él tampoco coincide con las fotos que tenemos – le explicó L mientras miraba los datos en el ordenador.

-Vaya… y yo que creía que ya había terminado todo – respondió Misa con aburrimiento.

-No, muchos casos son bastante más complejos de lo que te puedas imaginar en un principio – le contestó L – Tendremos que seguir investigando.

-¿Puedo retirarme por hoy? – preguntó Matsuda – Es un poco tarde. Debería acompañar a Sayu a su casa – añadió mientras veía algo molesto cómo ella aún seguía entretenida con Near.

-De acuerdo – accedió L – Yo seguiré con el caso un rato más entonces.

-Venga Sayu, te llevaré en coche a casa – le dijo Matsuda a la chica.

-De acuerdo… Bueno chicos, espero volver a veros pronto – se despidió ella de todos.

Salieron de allí los dos y subieron a uno de los coches. Durante parte del trayecto ninguno de ellos dijo nada y la chica pudo darse cuenta de que Matsuda iba con una cara demasiado seria para lo que era él normalmente.

-Te pasa algo – afirmó Sayu al verlo así.

-¿A mí? – preguntó el chico intentando aparentar sorpresa por lo que ella acababa de decir.

-No, se lo decía a mi bolso – contestó ella irónica – Pues claro que hablo de ti.

-No es nada – respondió él tratando de restarle importancia.

-Está bien. No importa si no quieres contármelo… – le dijo ella apartando la vista hacia la ventanilla.

Él suspiró. Se había molestado mucho de verla en plan cariñoso con Near, eso era obvio, pero sabía, o al menos quería creer, que ni el detective ni ella habían tenido la culpa de la situación que se había generado momentos atrás.

Llegaron a casa de Sayu y ella se bajó del coche.

-Hasta pronto – se despidió ella antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo – Y de nuevo… gracias por todo.

-Adiós – se despidió él también.

* * *

Near había decidido irse a descansar, ya que el dolor de cabeza no se le pasaba ni con una aspirina, así que Misa se tuvo que quedar con L porque insistían en no dejarla sola aún.

-El otro día te escuché decir que todos los casos actuales eran aburridos, este te resulta más entretenido, ¿no? – le preguntó ella.

-No es eso… En principio me parecía como los otros, pero ya que he ayudado no voy a dejarlo a medias – contestó el chico mientras se entretenía en echarle azúcar al café.

-De modo que, por lo menos mientras este caso no esté resuelto, tú seguirás aquí – respondió ella con poca ilusión.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó él con curiosidad.

-No sé… – se encogió de hombros – Pero voy a hacerte un favor y te voy a ayudar con tu investigación para que la termines cuanto antes.

-Oye, no he dicho que después vaya a irme… – empezó a decir él.

-Bueno, pero lo mismo cambias de opinión o algo mientras – le dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo.

Él la miró detenidamente. Ella parecía feliz solo con esa idea, así que prefirió no seguir discutiendo.

Misa se puso a buscar cosas en otro ordenador, aunque realmente no tenía demasiada idea de por dónde empezar siquiera… Estaba claro que aquello no era precisamente lo suyo, pero al contrario que el otro día, esta vez quería tomárselo en serio.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y no solo no había sido capaz de encontrar algo interesante, sino que también el sueño estaba empezando a hacer su presencia.

-Está bien. Si tienes sueño te dejo irte ya – le dijo L cuando la vio dando cabezadas.

-Yo no tengo sueño – contestó la chica bostezando y él rodó los ojos.

-No, claro…

-¿Insinúas que miento? – le preguntó Misa, aunque le estaba costando mucho tener los ojos abiertos.

-Eso mismo – murmuró él volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla de su ordenador y echando un trago a su azucarado café – ¿Quieres una taza…? – le empezó a preguntar cuando notó algo en su hombro.

L se giró y vio que ella acababa de quedarse dormida del todo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Ves cómo tenía razón? – preguntó el chico, aunque no esperaba obtener respuesta.

La cargó en brazos por segunda vez en un rato y la llevó a uno de los sofás que había en aquella habitación. Allí le echó una manta por encima para que no se resfriase y después el chico se volvió a su silla para seguir con su trabajo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir con esto!

Bueno, aquí os dejo el 6, disfrutadlo :)

* * *

Al día siguiente Misa se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos. Había estado soñando con Light y con todo lo que ocurrió aquel día en el que el chico murió.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos la chica se encontró con que aún seguía en la sala de ordenadores, y además vio que tenía a L agachado justo al lado del sofá en el que ella estaba tumbada, observándola de cerca con cara seria.

-¡Aahh! – chilló ella asustada al verlo a tan poca distancia, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

Él alzó la mano tranquilamente para mostrarle el pañuelo de papel que le ofrecía.

-Mmm, gracias – le contestó la chica aceptándolo.

-De nada – respondió L mientras se levantaba dispuesto a volver a su silla giratoria.

Sin embargo, Misa lo agarró de la manga de la sudadera antes de que se fuera y él se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Podemos salir luego a dar un paseo? – le preguntó ella con voz triste – Por favor.

-De acuerdo – accedió él.

* * *

El sol de la tarde iluminaba tímidamente aquel silencioso cementerio. No había casi nadie allí, por lo que se respiraba bastante tranquilidad en el ambiente.

-Hoy 28 de febrero era su cumpleaños – les explicó Misa a los detectives mientras dejaba un ramo de flores en la tumba de Light – Por eso quería venir…

-No importa… – contestaron los dos chicos a la vez.

Ella se quedó mirando un momento en silencio una foto en miniatura del chico que había allí puesta en la cruz. Aún no podía creerse del todo que él ya no fuera a estar con ella nunca más, y eso la entristecía.

-Yo también tendría que haberme ido – murmuró ella entonces.

-Sin embargo, sigues aquí – le dijo L.

-Sí, gracias a ti – le contestó sin demasiada ilusión.

-Misa-Misa, deberías estar agradecida – le dijo Near – Tienes otra oportunidad para vivir…

-¿Y de qué me sirve si no está él? – preguntó la chica mirando hacia el suelo.

-Vamos… algún otro sueño tendrás – contestó Near, pero ella negó con la cabeza – ¿Y qué me dices de fastidiar a Ryuzaki? – le preguntó señalando al chico y ella sonrió un poco.

-Es divertido, aunque siempre me termina fastidiando él a mí – respondió.

-Te comiste casi todos mis dulces, por ejemplo… Eso me fastidió mucho – le dijo L para intentar convencerla.

-Puede ser, pero me obligaste a madrugar al día siguiente – contestó ella.

-Tenía que vengarme de alguna forma – respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Odias perder… Igual que Light – murmuró ella, aunque eso era algo que ya sabían todos.

* * *

-¡Vaya, Light! A pesar de todo esta gente no te olvida… – comentó Ryuk mirando por uno de los agujeros que comunicaba con el mundo humano.

Desde aquel lugar podía observar prácticamente todo lo que ocurría al otro lado… Era de lo poco entretenido que podía hacerse en el mundo de las sombras.

-Deja de insistir, Ryuk. No pienso pasarme el tiempo mirando por ahí igual que haces tú – le contestó Light serio.

Aquel cuaderno tenía razón, su alma no había ido ni al cielo ni al infierno, sino al mundo donde habitaban los shinigamis. Desde que llegó a aquel sitio no había mirado ni una vez cómo seguían las cosas por el mundo humano… aunque realmente no le interesaba demasiado.

Near había ganado la guerra, eso fastidiaba mucho a Light obviamente, pero había decidido dejar en manos del detective todo el tema de atrapar a los criminales. Kira no volvería hasta dentro de unos… 200 años, quizás para ese entonces la humanidad estaría lo suficientemente evolucionada como para entender sus principios. Mientras tanto estaría de vacaciones sin matar a nadie. (NdA: Buen chico, si te portas así de bien te dejo salir en el fic xD)

-Pues no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo – le respondió Ryuk mientras le daba un bocado a una manzana de color negro que más bien parecía un pimiento – Esto parece una telenovela… Yo no me muevo de aquí, no quiero perderme nada.

-Estoy seguro de que por una manzana sí que te moverías de ahí – le contestó Light, pero se acercó a ver qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención al shinigami.

-¡Desde luego! Las manzanas serían el único motivo por el que podría dejar de mirar… – respondió volviendo a darle otro mordisco a la que tenía en la mano – ¿Light? – le preguntó, ya que lo vio quedarse con cara de alucine.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¡¿L está vivo?! – exclamó nada más verlo – ¡Qué cabrón!

A Light le había parecido ver la silueta del otro chico a través de una ventana cuando estaba agonizando, pero más bien lo achacó a una alucinación del momento y no a que L realmente había estado ahí.

-¡Ese lenguaje! – le regañó de broma Ryuk, aunque él precisamente no solía ser mucho más fino hablando – Y no me digas que no te había dicho que tenías que echar un ojo a lo que estaba pasando en el mundo humano – añadió con satisfacción – Como ves, las cosas están interesantes…

-Aun así no creo que sea como para estarse ahí mirando todo el día a ver qué les pasa a todos ellos – respondió Light con algo de aburrimiento mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Bueno… Tú te lo pierdes – contestó Ryuk tirando el hueso de manzana hacia atrás.

* * *

Los chicos se esperaron un par de minutos más, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse del cementerio vieron aparecer a Sayu.

-Buenas tardes – los saludó ella – ¡Qué casualidad coincidir hoy también!

-Sí, aunque no podemos decir que el ambiente sea precisamente el mismo – contestó Near.

-Eso es cierto… Bueno, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó ella.

-Sí, solo era dolor de cabeza – respondió el chico – Nada importante.

-Me alegro. En fin, vengo a traer unas flores… – les dijo mostrando un par de ramos.

-Igual que yo entonces – contestó Misa.

-Una cosa… vosotros que sois detectives… No os vayáis a pensar que me parecía bien lo que hacía mi hermano. Solo quiero recordarlo por sus cosas buenas, nada más – les explicó Sayu mientras colocaba uno de los ramos junto al de Misa.

-No te preocupes, lo sabemos – contestó L.

-Mejor. No quisiera que ahora me persiguiera a mí ese detective tan famoso, ese L del que todos hablan – les siguió diciendo la chica ajena al hecho de que era precisamente él uno de los chicos con los que estaba conversando.

Misa se dio la vuelta para que no la viera aguantarse la risa, ya que le había hecho gracia que la chica dijera eso delante del detective, pero se le escapó una carcajada y Sayu obviamente se terminó dando cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo gracioso? – le preguntó confusa.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ese tipo… Si viene a por ti, yo me encargo de él – le contestó dándose con el puño en la palma de la otra mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle? – le preguntó L con curiosidad.

-Simplemente le daré una paliza hasta que me pida clemencia – le respondió desafiante, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él.

-Guau, qué miedo das – contestó él con tranquilidad y sin preocuparse demasiado por la amenaza.

-¿Veis por qué digo que es molesto? – les preguntó Misa a Sayu y a Near, y los dos se empezaron a reír – Se está metiendo conmigo.

-Pero si no ha dicho nada malo… – respondió Sayu.

-Bueno, dejad ya de discutir, anda… A este paso cerrarán el cementerio con nosotros dentro – dijo Near al ver que el sol acababa de ocultarse tras los edificios más altos de la ciudad.

-Es cierto… Esperad un segundo, tengo que llevarle el otro ramo a mi padre – les explicó Sayu.

-Te acompañamos – le contestó Misa.

Caminaron hacia otro de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la tumba del padre de la chica.

-Sé que es una hora un poco tardía papá, pero hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no he podido venir antes – se disculpó Sayu mientras depositaba el otro ramo.

La chica se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, recordando algunos momentos felices… queriéndose imaginar que todo seguía igual que antes.

-Estuve colaborando con él hace unos años. Un buen tipo sin duda – le dijo L entonces.

-¿En serio trabajasteis juntos? Me alegro de que al menos os llegarais a conocer… – respondió ella con algo de tristeza – Bueno… vámonos antes de que sea más tarde y cierren esto – añadió y los dos chicos y ella se pusieron en marcha.

Sin embargo, Misa no se movió del sitio y en su lugar se puso a mirar por el suelo.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó L al verla parada.

-Lo he perdido… – dijo la chica preocupada.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Near.

-Mi monedero… y es importante porque metí las llaves de mi casa dentro. ¡Si alguien lo encuentra puede entrar a robar ahora que está deshabitada! – exclamó.

-Está bien… Lo buscaremos ahora mismo – contestó L.

Entre todos se pusieron a buscar el monedero de Misa revisando los sitios en los que ella había estado, pero ninguno lo veía.

-¿Estás segura de que lo traías? – preguntó Sayu no demasiado convencida.

-Del todo, siempre que salgo me lo llevo conmigo – contestó ella.

-A ver si se te ha caído antes de llegar aquí – le dijo Near.

-Imposible – respondió L agachándose – Está aquí – añadió mostrándolo.

-Sí, ¡ese es! – exclamó Misa – Gracias por encontrarlo, supongo.

La chica se acercó a recoger su monedero y aprovechando que L aún seguía agachado le revolvió el pelo, más de lo que ya lo llevaba revuelto de por sí. Tras esto el detective se quedó un poco despistado, ya que le había sorprendido un poco esa muestra de afecto, pero al momento agitó la cabeza y se puso en pie.

Todos ellos reanudaron entonces la marcha y se dirigieron hacia la salida. La luz diurna empezaba a escasear, por lo que se dieron prisa. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que al llegar se encontraran con la puerta ya cerrada…

-Estimados ciudadanos… Informamos de que el horario de apertura durante el invierno será de 10 de la mañana a seis y media de la tarde… – empezó a leer Near un papel que había allí colgado.

-¿Y qué hora es? – preguntó Misa.

-Las 6 y 35… – contestó L mirando el móvil, pero de pronto su rostro pareció reflejar algo de terror – Esto, ¿alguien tiene cobertura para llamar?

-No – respondió Misa mirando también su teléfono.

-No – negó también Sayu.

-No… ¿y tú? – le preguntó Near.

-Tampoco… – respondió L con preocupación – Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

-Escuché que iban a reparar la antena de teléfonos del barrio… Puede que sea por eso – explicó Sayu.

-¿Precisamente hoy? – preguntó Misa.

-Pues eso parece… – murmuró Near.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola gente, aquí os dejo con el 7:

* * *

Matsuda estaba imprimiendo unos papeles tranquilamente cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Se sacó el aparato del bolsillo y vio con sorpresa que lo llamaban desde el teléfono fijo de la casa de los Yagami. Inmediatamente pensó que se trataría de Sayu, ya que la noche anterior ella se había percatado del estado de ánimo algo enfadado del policía. Sin embargo, descolgó el teléfono y pudo escuchar la voz de la madre de la chica.

-¿Está por ahí Sayu? La estoy llamando porque necesito que venga, pero parece que tiene el móvil apagado – le dijo la madre con un tono algo preocupado.

-Iré a comprobarlo – respondió él.

Pasó a las salas en las que más probablemente estaría la chica de haber ido allí de visita aquella tarde.

-No, lo siento. No está por aquí – contestó Matsuda al comprobar en dichas salas que no había nadie.

De hecho, tampoco había rastro de L y los demás. Eso probablemente explicaría por qué había tanto silencio en el edificio… Los detectives eran tranquilos cuando estaban concentrados en el trabajo, pero Misa normalmente era más ruidosa cuando estaba con ellos.

-¡Qué raro! – exclamó aún más preocupada la señora Yagami – Ella me dijo que iba al cementerio, pero por las horas que son ya debería de estar cerrado desde hace un rato…

-¿Qué? ¿Y encima tiene el móvil apagado? – preguntó él.

-Oh, siento preocuparte Matsuda, seguro que solo se ha entretenido hablando con alguna amiga y vuelve enseguida – contestó la madre, aunque no convencida del todo – Muchas gracias por comprobar si estaba allí o no. Adiós.

-Adiós – se despidió también él.

El chico no se quedó nada tranquilo después de la conversación, de modo que marcó el número de Sayu para ver si era capaz de localizarla.

-El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento – le contestó una voz artificial confirmándole lo que ya le había dicho la madre de la chica.

Colgó la llamada más preocupado aún si cabe. Un montón de posibilidades empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, cada cual más horrible que la anterior, de modo que decidió dejar su puesto y salir en busca de la chica. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar una excusa para evitar la regañina de sus superiores.

* * *

-¡Eh! ¡Queremos salir! – gritaba Misa dándole golpes a los barrotes de la puerta del cementerio – ¿Alguien puede oírme? – preguntaba, aunque no obtenía respuesta.

El sol ya había caído, no se veía a nadie pasear por la calle y los pocos coches que pasaban iban demasiado deprisa como para fijarse en ellos.

-¡Qué faena! En lugar de que nos rescaten a este paso vamos a conseguir asustar a algún vecino con nuestros gritos, y se va a crear una leyenda sobre que esto está embrujado… – comentó Sayu.

-¿Os imagináis? Sería algo así como que cuatro espíritus malignos aparecen durante las noches de luna llena y tratan de que alguien los libere de su eterno castigo – bromeó Near.

En ese momento el aire empezó a moverse e hizo ruido al pasar entre las ramas aún desnudas de los árboles.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Misa alarmada y los demás se dieron la vuelta por si había algo detrás de ellos.

-Tranquilos… Parece que solo es el viento – les dijo L, aunque se veía un poco asustado por su expresión.

-Sí, sin duda es el viento… – empezó a repetir Misa para calmarse, pero en ese momento el grito siniestro de un animal sonó bastante cerca.

Todos ellos gritaron del susto y salieron corriendo hacia algún otro lugar del cementerio, excepto Near que permaneció en su sitio mientras veía desperdigarse a sus compañeros por los distintos pasillos.

-Tranquilos… Es un búho – les dijo Near también algo asustado, pero un nuevo grito del pájaro aún más siniestro que el anterior le hizo salir corriendo detrás de sus compañeros – ¡Esperadme!

* * *

L había salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo, ya que realmente se había asustado mucho. Y la situación no parecía que fuera a mejorar por lo pronto, la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, proyectando sobre el suelo sombras bastante siniestras… No era un sitio muy acogedor en ese momento.

-No me dejes sola… – escuchó la voz de una agotada Misa detrás de él.

Él se giró y la esperó.

-¿Y Near y Sayu? – le preguntó ella en cuanto lo alcanzó, ya que no los veía por ningún sitio.

-Ni idea… Parece que cada uno hemos terminado en un lugar distinto – contestó él.

-Deberíamos buscarlos, pero de momento yo al menos necesito descansar de la carrera… – dijo la chica sentándose en un frío banco de piedra.

El chico la imitó y se sentó al lado suyo.

-¿Tienes algún plan para salir de aquí? – le preguntó Misa entonces.

-Supongo que vendrán a buscarnos… Y si no, tendremos que estar aquí hasta que abran de nuevo – le explicó L – En cualquier caso debemos guardar la calma.

-Jo… y yo que te había seguido solo porque pensaba que se te ocurriría algo – se quejó la chica.

-No es que no se me ocurra nada, sino que no puedo hacer nada… La tercera opción es que arreglen lo del teléfono, y tampoco depende de ninguno de nosotros – murmuró él volviendo a mirar su móvil – Seguimos incomunicados…

Misa suspiró, L llevaba razón y no merecía la pena seguir discutiendo con él en ese momento, y más sabiendo que ella misma tenía la culpa de que ahora estuvieran encerrados por haber perdido el monedero. Ella entonces se sentó de lado en el banco y apoyó su espalda en el chico.

-¿Crees que aparecen zombies por la noche paseando por el cementerio? – le preguntó la chica.

-¿Lo dices por Light? – le preguntó él.

-Bueno… un poco por él sí que lo digo, pero también porque creo que me asustaría bastante ver zombies – admitió.

-Yo quiero pensar que no aparecen – respondió L – Tampoco me agradaría verlos.

-Entonces estamos igual – murmuró ella y él asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Misa alzó entonces la vista al cielo nocturno.

-Fíjate cuántas estrellas – murmuró la chica y L también alzó la cabeza – Son preciosas.

-Sí, y son menos siniestras que lo que tenemos alrededor – contestó él.

L le señaló a la chica algunas de las constelaciones y también le explicó las leyendas que había tras muchas de ellas, casi todas relacionadas con la mitología clásica.

Misa ya sabía que el chico no era tonto, pero estaba aún más sorprendida con él por la amplia cultura que estaba demostrando tener.

* * *

Tras dar varias vueltas, Near por fin consiguió encontrarse con Sayu, aunque esta no tenía ni idea del paradero de L y de Misa…

-Pues vamos a buscarlos – dijo él y la chica asintió conforme.

Se pusieron en marcha y pronto los divisaron a lo lejos. Near le dijo con un gesto a Sayu que permaneciera en silencio.

-Parece que ambos están muy tranquilos conversando – dijo él en voz baja.

-Tienes razón… ¿Los dejamos a solas? – preguntó ella en el mismo tono y el chico asintió – Verás… pienso que Misa debería olvidarse un poco de mi hermano para superar lo ocurrido, ¿tú qué opinas?

-¿Estás sugiriendo liar a estos dos? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa. La idea le agradaba y, de hecho, ya le había rondado por la cabeza.

-Bueno… sí y no… De momento me conformo con que ella recupere su anterior dinamismo y alegría – le explicó la chica – Ryuzaki parece que es capaz de distraerla de sus penas… Y, por supuesto, si luego surge algo entre ellos, mejor todavía.

Near asintió dándole la razón a Sayu. Por lo que había visto y por lo que el resto de agentes decía, realmente había comprobado que Misa estaba más activa desde que L había terminado de cerrar el caso y había empezado a interactuar de nuevo con ella.

-Sin embargo, no creo que vaya a ser fácil que Misa recupere pronto su dinamismo y alegría como tú dices – opinó el chico – Más bien creo que llevará mucho tiempo…

-Pues paciencia entonces… – empezó a contestar ella cuando unos murciélagos pasaron por su lado – ¡Ahhhhh!

* * *

Matsuda llegó a la puerta del cementerio y comprobó que ya estaba cerrado. A través de los barrotes tampoco se veía nada extraño y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del aire que soplaba.

Observó la llave maestra que era capaz de abrir todas las puertas y que había tomado prestada sin que ningún otro policía se enterase. Estaba pensando que era una locura entrar en un sitio así de noche cuando de repente escuchó ese grito proveniente del interior.

No había ninguna duda, se trataba de la voz de Sayu, así que el chico esta vez no dudó en abrir la cerradura y entrar.

* * *

Ryuk no hacía más que reírse de forma bastante ruidosa, aparte de que no paraba de mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba Light, lo que estaba poniendo a este último de los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Light ya harto una de las veces.

-Nada – respondió él entre pequeñas carcajadas.

-¿Cómo que "nada"? – contestó imitando sus gestos – Eso no hay quien se lo trague.

-¿Y por qué no vienes a comprobar por ti mismo lo que me hace tanta gracia? – le preguntó Ryuk – Si simplemente te lo cuento no te lo vas a creer…

Light suspiró por lo terco que era el shinigami. Pensó que hasta que no lo viera picado en esa "telenovela barata", como él mismo había bautizado mentalmente a lo que Ryuk estaba viendo, su compañero no lo dejaría tranquilo, por lo que decidió echar un nuevo vistazo para que se callara.

-Mira aquí y aquí – le dijo Ryuk señalando dos puntos en concreto de aquel cementerio.

En el primero de los dos sitios se podía ver a Near y a Sayu caminando juntos, mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

-¿Qué hace mi hermana con ese? – preguntó Light con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.

-¿Sí? Pues todavía no has visto lo mejor… – comentó Ryuk con tranquilidad señalando el otro punto con un dedo.

En el segundo sitio estaban L y Misa sentados en un banco. La chica tenía su espalda apoyada en él y los pies subidos en el banco, mientras que el chico estaba sentado a su manera.

-Bueno Light, ¿no te da celos ver a esos dos tan juntitos? – le preguntó el shinigami apenas pudiendo contener la risa – Están tan monos…

-Pues a mí me dan grima – contestó él secamente con un goterón en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – le preguntó Ryuk mirándolo divertido y Light rodó los ojos.

-Solo digo lo que pienso… Y no te preocupes, que no me da celos verlos juntos – respondió dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Sin embargo, el shinigami entonces le volvió a indicar que mirase.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro más que se apunta a la fiesta? – preguntó Ryuk entre más risas al ver llegar a Matsuda – Esto va a ser mejor todavía de lo que yo había pensado…

A Light le entró la curiosidad cuando el grito de su hermana hizo que el policía entrase a aquel sitio.

-¿Quién crees que se llevará el susto más grande? – preguntó Light interesado entonces.

-Ni idea – le contestó Ryuk – Pero te dije que te terminarías picando en esto… ¿o no?


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los leo todos ñ_ñ. A mí también me parece que se creó una escena un tanto kawaii entre L y Misa jaja, y por supuesto Ryuk y Light están aquí para aportar risas xD.

En fin, aquí os dejo con otro trocito más:

* * *

L y Misa se levantaron de aquel banco y se dirigieron hacia donde habían escuchado el grito. Pronto se encontraron a una asustada Sayu abrazada a Near.

-Solo eran unos murciélagos… – le decía el chico que en ese momento estaba más asustado por el repentino grito de ella que por la aparición de los animales.

-Hey – los saludó L – Por fin nos encontramos.

-Menos mal que volvemos a estar todos juntos – dijo Misa con alivio.

-Pues sí… en caso de apocalipsis zombie podríamos luchar mejor – se le ocurrió decir a L.

-¿Tú… crees que eso es posible? – le preguntó Sayu con miedo, aún sin soltar a Near.

L iba a contestar algo, pero Near les indicó a todos con un gesto que guardaran silencio.

-¿Habéis oído eso? – les preguntó a todos en voz muy baja.

-¿El qué? Yo no oigo nada… – empezó a susurrar Misa cuando sí que escuchó algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Parecían unos pasos… y parecían cada vez más cerca.

-¿Pasos? – preguntó L con cara de asustado y los demás asintieron.

Sayu iba a gritar otra vez, ya que pensó que realmente había empezado el apocalipsis zombie, pero Near le tapó la boca con una mano y tiró de ella para esconderse en algún sitio junto con los demás.

* * *

Matsuda trataba de ver algo en la oscuridad. Se le había olvidado coger una linterna, así que la única luz disponible era la de la luna… No era poco que aquella noche estuviera completamente despejada e iluminara bastante.

En ese momento le pareció escuchar unos murmullos… No sabía si era cosa de su imaginación, pero los identificó como que se trataba de Sayu intentando gritar amordazada.

Inmediatamente pensó que la chica había sido secuestrada en aquel cementerio y que por eso aún permanecía ahí y tenía el móvil apagado… Sin duda tenía que salvarla antes de que le hicieran algo, así que sacó el arma y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde había escuchado los murmullos.

No veía a nadie, pero sabía que no podían andar lejos. Le pareció escuchar algo tras unos arbustos, así que los apartó y se encontró con tres personas conocidas detrás.

-Pero, ¿qué? – preguntó sorprendido mientras volvía a guardar el arma.

Sin embargo, una cuarta persona apareció en ese momento por detrás de él con una rama de un árbol.

-¡Zombie! – gritó Misa mientras le golpeaba con la rama por la espalda, y él cayó al suelo.

-¡Au! – se quejó del golpe que le había dado la chica.

-Misa… acabas de darle a Matsuda – le dijo Sayu entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella fijándose mejor en el "zombie" al que acababa de atizarle – ¡Uy! Lo… lo siento.

-No importa… ¿Y los secuestradores? – preguntó Matsuda aún en el suelo.

-¿Qué secuestradores? – preguntó L.

-Los que habían retenido a Sayu – murmuró él incorporándose algo mareado.

-Nadie me ha retenido… Solo es que nos retrasamos en salir y nos quedamos encerrados – explicó la chica.

-¿Y por qué no habéis llamado para que os saquemos? – siguió preguntando el policía.

-No hay cobertura – respondió Near.

-Bueno… supongo que eso lo explica todo – contestó Matsuda aliviado.

-No, todo no… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Sayu.

-Tu madre me llamó diciendo que habías venido al cementerio, que tenías el móvil apagado y que no volvías. Así que decidí venir a echar un vistazo – le explicó.

-Oh, es cierto… Mi madre debe de estar muy preocupada. Será mejor que vuelva cuanto antes… Por cierto Misa, voy a decirle que me había ido de compras contigo y que el móvil se me había quedado sin batería, ¿ok? Es que no me apetece decirle que me he quedado encerrada en un cementerio – dijo la chica.

-Ok, si alguna vez me pregunta le diré lo de las compras – contestó Misa.

-Pero, ¿y las cosas que supuestamente has comprado? – preguntó L.

-Ehh… Fuimos a un montón de tiendas, pero no me gustó nada – improvisó Sayu encogiéndose de hombros y los demás empezaron a reírse por la rapidez con la que lo había resuelto – ¿Tengo que tener en cuenta algo más?

-Bueno, viendo que dentro de lo que cabe no es muy tarde, no creo que tu madre se alarme demasiado por el retraso – respondió L.

Y con esta conversación salieron por fin del cementerio volviendo a utilizar la llave maestra que llevaba Matsuda.

* * *

La chica entró a aquella sala de cine y miró a su alrededor. Enseguida reconoció entre el escaso público al hombre que estaba buscando y se sentó justo detrás de él.

-Trabajas para Johnny el traficante, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

El hombre se giró sorprendido y miró a la joven chica pelirroja que le estaba hablando. El pelo prácticamente le tapaba los ojos a ella, pero estaba seguro de que jamás la había visto en ningún sitio antes…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó – ¿Eres de la policía?

-¿Acaso tengo cara de poli? Claro que no lo soy – contestó la chica tranquilamente – En realidad busco a tu jefe, estoy interesada en hacer algunos negocios con él. Sin embargo, no tengo ni idea de dónde encontrarlo…

-Lo siento, eso es un secreto… – le empezó a responder y entonces ella se sacó una grabadora del bolsillo.

-O me lo dices o sí que voy a ir ahora mismo a llevarle parte de la conversación a la poli – le dijo ella con una voz un tanto siniestra – Y te recuerdo que has admitido que trabajas para Johnny.

-E… está bien – contestó el hombre con bastante miedo – Te diré dónde y cuándo será la próxima reunión que tengamos con él…

-Perfecto – respondió ella con satisfacción. Sin duda había dado un paso más en su plan para encontrarse con L…

* * *

Misa llevaba unos cuantos días vigilada por Matsuda. El chico le había dicho que le perdonaría el golpe que le había dado con la rama en el cementerio si ella dejaba de estar enfadada con él, y la chica había aceptado el trato.

La verdad, así estaba todo más tranquilo. Los detectives podían trabajar sin que ella los molestase, y a su vez, L no la molestaba a ella. Todos salían ganando.

-Deberías pensar en volver al mundo del espectáculo – le dijo Matsuda al verla hojear una revista de moda.

-No sé si estoy preparada para volver todavía… – contestó ella con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Yo te veo más animada que hace unas semanas – comentó él.

La chica entendió la frase como "desde que L viene a hacerte visitas estás más animada".

-Eso no es verdad – respondió ella algo enfadada.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? – preguntó él inocentemente, ya que no se había dado cuenta del doble sentido de su frase anterior.

-Por nada… Olvídalo – contestó ella volviendo a leer su revista.

El chico por su parte también se centró en la lectura del periódico que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del momento se vio interrumpida cuando apareció L en las pantallas de todas las teles del edificio para dar un comunicado.

-Atención a todos… Hemos avanzado bastante en la investigación que estábamos llevando a cabo sobre los traficantes de drogas – dijo el chico – Y tenemos razones suficientes para pensar que la próxima reunión que tendrán con su jefe será esta misma noche.

-Vaya, ¡qué rápido lo han averiguado! – se sorprendió Matsuda.

El detective siguió revelando algunos datos importantes, pero Misa en vez de hacerle caso estuvo poniéndole caras a la pantalla para burlarse de él.

-No deberías hacer eso – le recomendó Matsuda.

-¿Qué importa? No me está viendo – respondió ella.

El policía decidió no decirle nada más, ya que si no se perdería el mensaje del detective.

-Bien, eso era todo. Espero que estéis preparados para actuar esta noche – dijo L entonces – Y por cierto Misa… sí que puedo verte por mi pantalla.

La chica rápidamente dejó de poner caras extrañas y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó ella a la tele por la que lo veía con una sonrisa tratando de aparentar inocencia y el chico rodó los ojos.

-Por nada… – empezó a decir él cuando Near apareció por detrás saludando con una mano y revolviéndose el pelo con la otra.

-Hola Near – lo saludó Misa.

-Hey, ¿qué tal? – le contestó él.

L se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la mano, dándose cuenta de que la retransmisión se había vuelto demasiado poco seria en apenas unos segundos.

-Fin del comunicado – dijo cortando la grabación con un goterón en la cabeza.

* * *

¡O.C. salvaje aparece! ¿Cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones?

Aparte, hay alguna sorpresa más para el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero que continuéis leyendo!


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola, gente. Aquí estoy otra vez. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir subiendo.

No sé qué opinaréis, pero os prometí sorpresas en este capítulo y las hay de verdad (a mí me pareció muy divertido desde el principio planificar así la historia jaja)

Espero que disfrutéis leyendo:

* * *

La chica acudió al sitio donde aquel hombre había dicho que tendrían la reunión con Johnny. Sótano del Hotel Paradise a la de la tarde… ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

Se miró el reloj, aún quedaban unos minutos para las 8 en punto, así que llegaba con adelanto. Decidió pasar dentro y allí se dio cuenta de que era un hotel con aspecto bastante descuidado; los sillones de la entrada parecían desgastados y a las paredes les hacía falta una mano de pintura urgente.

En ese momento alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yuko, llevo varios días siguiéndote – le dijo en voz baja una voz conocida – Esto puede ser peligroso… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella se dio la vuelta y miró al chico. Hacía ya varios años que no se veían, pero él había sido capaz de reconocerla incluso con la peluca pelirroja que llevaba puesta.

-Lo sé Mello – contestó Yuko – Pero quiero hacer algo útil por una vez en mi vida.

-Veo que has tomado tu decisión – respondió él – Al menos, ¿dejarás que te ayude?

La chica lo pensó un momento y supuso que no habría inconvenientes.

-No te había tenido en cuenta dentro de mis planes, pero vale – le dijo la chica al fin.

Le contó en un momento su idea procurando que nadie más escuchase y después ambos bajaron al sótano. Allí se encontraron con lo que parecía un casino. Dentro, un grupo de cinco hombres y dos mujeres con pinta sospechosa estaban reunidos jugando al póker.

-Muy bien… Tú acércate al grupo e intenta sacar toda la información posible. Yo mientras estaré vigilando desde otro lugar de la sala – le dijo Mello en voz baja justo antes de entrar y ella asintió.

Yuko se acercó despacio y con disimulo al grupo. No estaba muy segura de si aceptarían que se uniera al juego así sin más.

-Ese idiota de Takeshi… – escuchó que murmuraba uno de ellos – Ahora la policía estará detrás de nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó con él? – preguntó una de las mujeres.

-La poli lo detuvo en una fiesta – respondió el primero – Ese capullo debería haber tenido más cuidado…

En ese momento entró al casino el hombre con el que Yuko había hablado en el cine y se le acercó.

-Veo que has venido – le dijo y ella asintió – ¿Por qué no te unes a la panda? – preguntó señalando al grupo que estaba jugando a las cartas.

-Detesto el póker – contestó ella como excusa – Sin embargo, hoy puedo hacer una excepción.

Ambos se acercaron hasta la mesa y todos se quedaron mirando a la chica. Tal y como ya había sospechado, no parecía hacerles demasiada gracia su presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntaron sin fiarse demasiado.

-Soy Yuki – se presentó cambiando un poco el nombre por el que sus amigos la conocían – Encantada de conoceros.

-Yuki, ¿eh? ¿Y a qué te dedicas? – la siguieron interrogando.

-Soy estudiante universitaria – contestó ella con una sonrisa, aunque la peluca casi se la ocultaba en ese momento.

-¿Y qué busca una universitaria como tú en un sitio como este?

-Realmente no lo sé… Supongo que emociones nuevas – respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Misa seguía en su habitación leyendo tranquilamente cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y entró L.

-Ah, eres tú – murmuró ella sin mucha ilusión.

-Sí, soy yo – le contestó él con su tranquilidad de siempre.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar trabajando? – preguntó ella volviendo a fijar su vista en la lectura.

-Exacto, estoy en pleno cambio de guardia. No te quejarás… Esto es igualito que con la reina de Inglaterra – respondió en plan de broma – Matsuda, puedes irte cuando quieras. Abajo te están esperando – le dijo al chico.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Misa-Misa – contestó él levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la habitación.

-Adiós – se despidió también ella.

-Bueno, vamos a la sala de ordenadores – le dijo L a la chica.

-¿Es obligatorio ir? – preguntó ella.

-A ver… tenemos dos opciones – respondió él haciéndose el pensativo – O vamos a los ordenadores o los ordenadores vienen aquí e invaden tu habitación.

Ella recordó el montón de ordenadores y cacharros que había en aquella sala de la que L estaba hablando y realmente no le apeteció ni tener que estar llevándolos de una habitación a otra, ni que le invadieran su territorio.

-Vaaale – contestó Misa con cansancio – Vamos a los ordenadores.

-Buena respuesta.

Acudieron al lugar. Allí solamente estaba Near, y más que estarle prestando atención a las pantallas, estaba jugando con sus muñequitos.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó la chica.

-Entretenerme hasta que llegaseis… – respondió él – ¿Ya se han ido los agentes?

-Sí, acaban de salir hacia sus respectivas posiciones – contestó L.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – les preguntó Misa.

-Dos agentes entrarán al hotel, armarán jaleo haciendo circular algún rumor que haga que los reunidos salgan corriendo y entonces se les tenderá una emboscada para atraparlos a todos – explicó L.

-¿Quiénes serán esos agentes? – siguió ella preguntando con curiosidad.

-Les ha tocado la misión a Aizawa y a Mogi – contestó Near colocando aparte los muñequitos correspondientes.

-Espero que no le pase nada a mi manager… – murmuró ella – Es que Mochi, como yo le digo, es mi manager – le aclaró a Near por si no lo había entendido.

-Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes… – respondió él – Lo tuvimos retenido contigo, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Ah claro, te enterarías entonces… – murmuró ella – Y en cuanto a Aizawa… ¡le tengo dicho que molaba mucho más con el pelo a lo afro!

-Ahí te doy la razón – contestó L.

* * *

Yuko se volvió a mirar el reloj, marcaba justamente las 20:08. Aquello ya no podía tardar mucho más en empezar…

-Escalera de color – murmuró ella mientras enseñaba sus cartas.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte? – preguntaron algunos de los otros jugadores.

La chica se limitó a sonreír, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo trampas en prácticamente todas las jugadas. Dio las gracias mentalmente a su hermano, que era quien le había enseñado esa clase de trucos.

Recogió las fichas que había ganado y las fue amontonando en una torre… Empezaba a aburrirse de ganarles siempre y también de esperar, así que en algo tenía que entretenerse.

Miró a Mello de reojo, él mientras estaba jugando a una máquina tragaperras, pero por su expresión de cabreo dedujo que no debía de irle demasiado bien…

-Saludos, camaradas – escuchó que decía entonces un hombre con voz grave.

Levantó la vista de su torre y se giró de su asiento. Había entrado gente nueva a aquel casino y se habían acercado hasta el grupo en el que ella se encontraba. Entre todos destacaba un tipo medio calvo de mediana edad, que llevaba los dedos de las manos llenos de anillos muy brillantes, posiblemente de oro puro.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó a la chica mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Soy Yuki – contestó ella con firmeza manteniéndole la mirada también.

-Sabes de sobra lo que estás haciendo aquí, ¿verdad? No tienes pinta de haberte perdido – le continuó diciendo el hombre – Supongo que necesitas pasta… igual que todos los que vienen por aquí…

-No, solo estoy en este sitio por diversión – respondió la chica y el hombre la miró con curiosidad – Mi vida es realmente aburrida, por eso busco emprender cosas nuevas para salir de la rutina.

-Ya veo… ¿Y no se te ocurría un hobbie menos peligroso? Pareces una niñita mimada por sus padres… – le contestó él y ella se sintió realmente ofendida.

Mello, que estaba prestándole atención a la conversación desde su sitio, miró de reojo a la chica. Ambos se habían criado en un orfanato, así que temía que Yuko fuera a ponerse a insultar o algo por el estilo, pero se sorprendió de la tranquilidad que parecía tener ella.

-Si fuera una niñita mimada lo más seguro es que mis padres me tuviesen vigilada por cientos de guardaespaldas y no me dejasen venir a sitios como este – respondió Yuko tratando de mantener la calma.

-Buena respuesta, supongo – contestó él – Ahora me presentaré. Soy Johnny, encantado.

La chica asintió satisfecha con un dedo en la boca. Era justo el dato que tenía que comprobar.

* * *

-¿Nos recibís? – se escuchó la voz del agente Aizawa a través de uno de los aparatos de radio.

-Aquí Near – contestó el chico – Os recibimos perfectamente.

-Genial. Vamos a dar comienzo ahora mismo a la operación – siguió comunicándoles el policía.

-De acuerdo. Nosotros también estamos preparados – respondió L.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, a través de unas cámaras que llevaba una de las patrullas, iban viendo a todas las personas que salían del hotel por una pantalla.

-Son ellos, no hay duda – dijo Near tras comprobar en el ordenador que esas personas eran las mismas que las de las fotos que tenían archivadas del caso.

-Detened a todos los que salgan del hotel – ordenó L.

Tras unos minutos empezaron a llegar los datos de todos los que habían sido detenidos.

-Ninguno de ellos es el jefe – dijo L algo frustrado con un dedo en la boca tras comprobar todo lo que habían recibido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Misa.

-Porque absolutamente todos los arrestados estaban ya registrados en el ordenador – contestó él – El tal Johnny no lo estaba… y por la descripción que proporcionó Takeshi no es ninguno de ellos con un nombre en clave.

-O sigue dentro o se nos ha escapado… – comentó Near.

-Atención, hemos encontrado un pasadizo abierto… Estaba detrás de una máquina tragaperras. Es como un túnel, creemos que tiene salida, pero no sabemos dónde pueda dar – les comunicó Mogi a través de la radio entonces.

-Su jefe debe de haber huido por ahí – respondió L.

-Tengo una idea. Llevad un dispositivo de localización y explorad el túnel con él. Así sabremos hasta dónde lleva – les dijo Near a los agentes.

* * *

Yuko estaba algo despistada. De repente se había formado un gran alboroto en la sala y alguien había lanzado una bola de humo. Entre el caos y la ceguera la habían agarrado del brazo y habían tirado de ella hasta una especie de túnel.

-Mello, ¿qué es este sitio? – le preguntó al chico que la había arrastrado hasta ahí.

-Parece que es un pasadizo secreto. Ese Johnny lo abrió aprovechando que nadie veía nada y se metió por aquí – le explicó.

-¿Y cómo lo has podido ver tú? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque estaba oculto justo detrás de la máquina en la que yo estaba jugando – respondió él – Rápido, ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí deberíamos perseguirlo.

Los dos avanzaron por el túnel. Parecía comunicar con una de las ramas del alcantarillado. Justo al final, ya cerca de la salida estaba Johnny huyendo…

Yuko observó a su alrededor. Por encima de todo aquel pasillo discurrían unas tuberías metálicas. También vio que podría subirse a ellas utilizando una escalera que había en la pared.

-Entretenlo – le dijo ella a su acompañante mientras se dirigía hacia esa escalerilla.

El chico asintió y se le acercó con cuidado a Johnny por la espalda.

-¡Detente! – le gritó Mello para llamar su atención mientras le apuntaba con una pistola.

-No eres el único que va armado – le contestó él apuntándole también.

Yuko había avanzado por encima de las tuberías hasta situarse justo encima de Johnny. En ese momento se le lanzó, propinándole un buen rodillazo en la espalda y dejándolo tirado en el suelo encharcado.

Lo siguiente fue toda una exhibición de patadas y puñetazos por parte de ella, que dejaron al tipo prácticamente suplicándole clemencia. La chica al final lo dejó atado de pies y manos con una cuerda bastante resistente y con unos nudos dignos de un marinero… Le iba a ser muy difícil soltarse.

-Nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo. La policía no tardará en encontrarlo y hará el resto – dijo Mello avanzando hacia la escalerilla de salida.

La chica lo siguió y ambos salieron de las alcantarillas.

-¿Está bien que no esperemos a la policía? – preguntó ella.

-Yo no les caigo demasiado bien – explicó el chico – Mis métodos de investigación a veces sobrepasan la legalidad…

-Pero… quizás mi hermano siga aquí con ellos – respondió Yuko – Ya sabes que siempre está ilocalizable, así que no estoy muy segura de si ya se ha marchado, ¿tú lo sabes?

-Hasta finales de enero estuvo aquí con total seguridad, pero ahora… ni idea – contestó – Sin embargo podemos averiguarlo, señorita Lawliet – añadió mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradecería – respondió la chica.

Cambio de planes. En lugar de tratar de obtener la información que quería ayudando a la policía, ahora que Yuko se había encontrado con Mello, este definitivamente le sería de mucha más ayuda para encontrar a L, su hermano mayor.


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola a todos. He tenido varios días de mucha tarea, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ya sé que os ha sorprendido mucho que Yuko sea hermana de L, pero me pareció muy divertida la idea de escribir algo así, jiji. Además no podía dejar a Mello sin aparecer en el fanfic (ni a cierto pelirrojo jaja)

Bueno, os dejo con el siguiente...

* * *

Los detectives vieron desplazarse la señal del dispositivo que llevaban los policías que estaban explorando aquel túnel hasta ahora desconocido para ellos.

-Esto comunica con el alcantarillado – escucharon la voz de Aizawa a través de la radio.

Entonces con la ayuda de un plano de la red de alcantarillas, los chicos guiaron a los policías hasta la salida a la calle más cercana, ya que era la vía de escape más lógica que podría haber seguido el criminal.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mogi entonces.

Habían divisado a un hombre atado de pies y manos que encima coincidía con la descripción que tenían de Johnny.

-Yo soy quien estáis buscando. ¡Me entrego a cambio de protección contra ese monstruo! – se oía al hombre exclamar a través de la radio.

-Tranquilícese… Si se refiere a Kira… – empezó a decir Aizawa.

-¡No hablo de Kira! – exclamó el hombre – Hablo de la chica que me ha causado todos los moratones y me ha dejado aquí atado – añadió con algo de miedo

Misa suspiró. ¿Cuándo dejarían tranquilo a Light? Total, ya estaba muerto…

L se quedó mirándola y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una expresión bastante triste.

-No te preocupes – le dijo el moreno a la chica para tratar de animarla un poco.

-¿Creéis que conseguiré superarlo? – les preguntó ella a los chicos – Yo no estoy muy segura…

L siguió observándola. Desde luego, más animada que cuando se la encontró en el puente sí que estaba. Además ella siempre había sido muy alegre, así que se imaginó que la chica no tardaría demasiado en recuperarse.

-Seguro que lo superarás – dijo el moreno entonces, centrando su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante – Aún está muy reciente, pero con algo de tiempo es posible.

-Sí, incluso podrías volver a enamorarte – añadió Near mirando de reojo a sus dos acompañantes. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que hacían buena pareja.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Misa sorprendida – Oh, no creo que eso pueda suceder – murmuró triste – No creo que pueda amar a nadie más aparte de Light…

El moreno en ese momento sintió algo de dolor en el dedo que tenía dentro de la boca y se lo sacó, dándose cuenta de que había empezado a morderse la uña con rabia e incluso se había arrancado un trocito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Entonces el sonido de la radio los trajo a todos ellos de vuelta al caso.

-A ver, el hombre que hemos encontrado dice ser Johnny y también nos ha contado que un chico lo persiguió y que entonces una tal Yuki, que es pelirroja, le atacó por sorpresa, dejándolo posteriormente atado de pies y manos – informó Mogi a través del aparato.

-De modo que alguien nos ha ayudado… – contestó L – Aunque también podría tratarse de un ajuste de cuentas.

-Una de dos – apuntó Near buscando información sobre la tal Yuki – No encuentro nada. ¿Crees que es su nombre real?

-Posiblemente no lo sea – respondió L.

-En cuanto al chico… Dice que es rubio, con el pelo largo y que tiene una cicatriz en la cara – siguieron informando.

-¿Mello? – preguntaron los dos detectives mirándose sorprendidos.

Prácticamente no había ninguna duda. ¿Quién aparte de él encajaría en esa descripción? La única pega era que supuestamente el chico estaba muerto, pero si L había sobrevivido, ¿por qué no iba a estar vivo también Mello?

-De acuerdo. El ajuste de cuentas queda descartado y este caso queda prácticamente cerrado – dijo L pensando en la nueva situación – Ahora nos toca dar con esos dos que nos han ayudado… Y cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

-Ningún colega mío tendrá que gastar inútilmente dinero en una habitación de hotel cuando puedo ofrecerle alojamiento gratuito – le dijo Mello a Yuko.

El chico había insistido en ir a recoger las cosas de ella al hotel en el que estaba alojada. Él arrastraba una maleta y ella llevaba otra un poco más pequeña.

-¿Estás seguro de que no será una molestia? – le preguntó la chica.

-Para nada, mujer – contestó él.

Por fin llegaron a un bloque de pisos bastante cutres y entraron. A Yuko no le sorprendió ir a un sitio así… Realmente no esperaba ir a una mansión con todo tipo de lujos.

-Hemos llegado – anunció el chico señalando uno de los portales del piso de abajo.

Entraron y Yuko vio que todo estaba patas arriba. Un poquitín de orden y limpieza no le vendría nada mal al piso…

-Sé que está todo un poco desordenado – le dijo él al ver la cara de la chica.

-Un poco solo – respondió Yuko.

-¡Matt! Sal a saludar – lo llamó Mello.

Se escuchó una puerta abriéndose y al momento apareció el chico.

-¿Qué ocurre…? – empezó a preguntar él cuando de repente Yuko se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – exclamó ella.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó él confuso – ¿Nos conocemos…?

-Disculpa – dijo ella dándose cuenta de que llevaba la peluca todavía. Se la quitó dejando al descubierto su auténtico pelo moreno.

-¡Anda! Pero si eres Yuko. No te había reconocido al principio… – respondió el chico – ¿Qué tal te ha tratado la vida en estos últimos años?

-No me quejo demasiado… Aunque ha sido aburrido estar lejos de todos vosotros – admitió ella.

-Matt, esta noche duermes en el sofá – le dijo Mello entonces – Tu habitación es para Yuko.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo – ¡Qué listo! ¿Y por qué no le prestas tú la tuya?

-Porque yo ya la he ayudado trayendo una de sus maletas y guiándola hasta aquí – explicó – Ahora te toca a ti arrimar el hombro también.

Yuko observó a los chicos discutir como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Ninguno parecía querer cambiar la comodidad de una cama por dormir en aquel sofá medio deshilachado.

-Chicos, tengo una idea – les dijo ella entonces – Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntaron los dos a la vez y ella asintió.

-Sí, es la forma de causar menos molestias – les respondió la chica.

-Solucionado entonces – dijo Matt – Por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si encargamos una pizza?

En ese momento los otros dos también se dieron cuenta de que sus estómagos demandaban alimento, de modo que telefonearon a la pizzería e hicieron su pedido.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos de la llamada cuando los tres ya estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

-Oye Yuko, ¿por qué no nos has ayudado antes en los casos? – le preguntó Mello entonces y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-No sé – contestó – Supongo que porque mi hermano siempre me dice que prefiere que estudie en vez de que me dedique a esto.

-Es verdad, recuerdo habérselo oído – respondió Matt – ¿Por qué lo has desobedecido entonces?

-Me aburría demasiado en la universidad – admitió ella – Quería hacer algo más… emocionante. Estudiar es muy aburrido – añadió – De todas formas, lo de mi hermano no es una prohibición, yo lo entiendo más como una sugerencia… y además, hace algo más de un año que no lo veo y que, por tanto, no me lo dice. Para mí, es mucho tiempo.

-Yuko, eres lo único que le queda de familia – le dijo Matt – Veo normal que él quiera protegerte diciéndote eso. Muchas veces nos jugamos la vida…

-Lo sé – murmuró la chica – Seguro que L se enfada cuando se entere…

Tras esta conversación, terminaron de cenar en silencio. Después, Mello sacó una tableta de chocolate de postre y la chica lo miró con una envidia más que evidente… También era adicta a los dulces.

-¿Quieres? – le preguntó él a Yuko al verla así y ella asintió.

-Gracias – contestó mientras recibía unas onzas.

-Vamos a ver la tele – dijo Matt con el mando en la mano y encendiendo el aparato.

En el primer canal que salió estaban echando una película de acción. Los dos chicos parecían de acuerdo en querer verla y Yuko como era la invitada aceptó también.

Sin embargo, los tres se pasaron la película sin parar de hablar, diciendo muchísimas tonterías sobre que si se notaba mucho que no eran los mismos actores los que hacían las escenas "peligrosas", o si estaba mal grabado algún trozo. No obstante, al final de la peli los dos muchachos se habían quedado completamente dormidos.

Yuko apagó la tele y se levantó del sofá tratando de no despertar a ninguno. Los observó un momento y le pareció incómodo dormir con gafas, de modo que se las quitó con cuidado a Matt y las dejó en la mesa. Increíblemente, el chico no parecía haberse enterado y seguía en su octavo sueño.

La chica meditó la situación. Le parecía descortés despertar a los muchachos, y por otra parte estaba claro que con los chicos ahí dormidos ella tendría que irse a una de las habitaciones, ya que no podría tumbarse a gusto con ellos en medio.

Se dirigió al pasillo y trató de abrir la puerta de lo que le habían dicho que era la habitación de Mello, pero parecía atascada. Finalmente, pudo abrir una pequeña rendija y encendió la luz viendo el gran desastre de habitación que tenía el chico.

Había tantas cosas amontonadas y tan descolocadas que Yuko temió poder morir bajo una posible avalancha si entraba ahí, de modo que apagó la luz y se fue hacia la habitación de Matt.

La puerta esta vez pudo abrirse más fácil y al encender la luz pudo ver que estaba algo más ordenada y que al menos no había riesgo de avalancha. Sin embargo, el chico había dejado sobre la cama un par de revistas subiditas de tono…

-Pervertidos – murmuró ella mientras las guardaba en un cajón.

Miró que no hubiese más cacharros que pudiesen molestarla si se tumbaba y después se echó en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

* * *

-Light… esas revistas, ¿no son como la que tú tenías? – le preguntó Ryuk riéndose.

Él se acercó a mirar y vio a Yuko guardándoselas a Matt en el cajón.

-En vez de llamarte la atención que la chica sea clavadita a L, ¿te fijas en eso? – le preguntó sorprendido.

-Hombre, también me he dado cuenta de que esos dos son hermanos… Aparte de que se parecen, tienen el mismo apellido – le explicó.

-Bueno, pero además, ¿cómo es que todavía te acuerdas de la revista? – le preguntó él tranquilamente mientras le robaba una manzana a Ryuk para comérsela.

-¡Es que tú también! Ya podrías haber utilizado otro tipo de revista, un periódico, un álbum de cromos… Cualquier otra cosa menos llamativa, ¿no? – le respondió y Light se empezó a reír.

-Supongo que ahí estaba la gracia – contestó mientras le daba un bocado a la manzana.

* * *

-¡Eh, señorita! Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado – le dijo Matt a Yuko a la mañana siguiente mientras la movía del brazo para que se despertara.

-¿Eh? – preguntó ella confusa abriendo los ojos despacio.

-Que eras tú la que iba a haber dormido en el sofá – le recordó el chico – No estoy enfadado, pero por lo menos podrías haberme despertado. No veas cómo me duele el cuello…

-Lo siento – se disculpó ella entre bostezos.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora a desayunar – le contestó él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Yuko la aceptó.

-Por cierto, guardé tus revistas en ese cajón – le dijo ella señalándoselo con un cabeceo – La próxima vez, procura no dejarlas a las vistas de todo el que pase.

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta – respondió Matt con una sonrisa divertida.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Por el pasillo flotaba aroma a comida dulce recién hecha…

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? – preguntó Yuko entrando a la cocina.

-Gofres – respondió Mello con una sartén en la mano.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tú cocinar? – le preguntó ella sin fiarse demasiado y el chico la miró como enfadado.

-Vuelve a cuestionar mi talento y te quedas sin probarlos – le advirtió él y la chica empezó a reírse.

-¡Eh! No amenaces a mi colega del alma – le dijo entonces Matt a Mello bromeando – Si la dejas sin desayuno, yo le daré parte del mío.

-Pues entonces no recibirás tu desayuno tampoco – le contestó él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las amenazas recibidas, tanto Yuko como Matt terminaron sirviéndose gofres recién hechos. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar.

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le preguntó Yuko a Mello entonces.

-Adelante – respondió el chico.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz en la cara? – le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-En una explosión – contestó él tan tranquilo.

-Ah – asintió ella – Yo hubiera dicho que te saltó aceite mientras cocinabas o algo de eso… – añadió de guasa y el aludido la miró mal, mientras Matt se reía – Es broma, me gusta cómo cocinas.

Entre bromas terminaron el desayuno. A Yuko le pareció que era divertido ver que las cosas no habían cambiado casi nada y que esos dos seguían comportándose como críos pequeños.

-Bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? – le preguntó Mello a la chica – ¿Vas a empezar a buscar a tu hermano?

-Sí, saldré a ver si puedo empezar a averiguar algo por mi cuenta – contestó ella.

-Nosotros también recopilaremos información – respondieron los chicos a la vez de manera entusiasta.

-Gracias – les dijo la chica con una sonrisa al verlos dispuestos a colaborar de tan buena gana.

La verdad es que tenía una difícil tarea por delante y cualquier ayuda sería bien recibida…


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por los comentarios. Me alegro de que os guste cómo va la trama, aunque a veces es muy difícil escribir con tanto personaje, pero se hace lo que se puede ya que me gusta que estén todos presentes jaja.

Bueno, espero que os guste el 11, me he inspirado un poco en el fanart que puse de portada (que por cierto no es mío, que yo no sé dibujar tan bien xD)

* * *

Los días fueron pasando sin demasiadas novedades. El invierno por fin había dejado entrar a la primavera y los días empezaban a ser algo más cálidos.

Aquel día de finales de marzo Matsuda había convencido a Misa para jugar al escondite por todo el edificio, ya que no le apetecía estar encerrado en una sola habitación todo el día. A la chica le parecía ridícula la idea, pero el muchacho se había puesto tan insistente que ella había terminado aceptando por no oírlo.

Cuando le tocó el turno de esconderse, Misa subió a una de las plantas al azar con el ascensor. Al salir se dio cuenta de que era un pasillo en el que nunca antes había estado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esconderse en una de las habitaciones, así que se metió en la primera que vio.

Aquello parecía un dormitorio. No había demasiados sitios donde esconderse dentro de aquel lugar, de modo que optó por meterse bajo la cama.

La chica empezó a preguntarse que de quién podría ser aquel cuarto cuando se fijó en que se escuchaba ruido de agua y de manejo de grifos en el baño. Había alguien ahí dentro, así que lo mejor era salir de la habitación cuanto antes. Sin embargo, también se escucharon pasos y la puerta del baño se abrió. Ya no le daba tiempo a salir sin ser descubierta, así que ella permaneció escondida debajo de la cama sin hacer ruido.

Desde allí pudo ver que era L el que salía del baño completamente empapado y llevando simplemente una toalla atada en la cintura y otra echada sobre la cabeza. El chico iba silbando una canción totalmente ajeno a que Misa había entrado, ya que con el sonido del agua de la ducha él no había podido escuchar el ruido que había hecho la puerta de su cuarto cuando entró la chica.

Él se dirigió primero hacia el armario para coger su ropa y después la dejó sobre la cama. La chica vio muy cerca sus pies descalzos… le apeteció hacerle cosquillas y darle el susto de su vida, definitivamente nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa para fastidiar a L.

Sin embargo, el chico apartó el pie por casualidad justo cuando ella sacaba la mano de debajo de la cama y daba una palmada contra el suelo. En cuanto él vio aquella mano fina y con las uñas pintadas la reconoció y se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza de que una chica lo hubiera pillado así, mientras se aseguraba de que llevaba bien atada la toalla a la cintura…

-Misa, ¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó él entonces con voz bastante tranquila para la situación – No me digas que ahora eres una mirona…

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó ella saliendo de debajo de la cama – ¿Qué te has creído? No me interesas. Si estoy aquí es solo por ese estúpido juego de Matsuda…

-¿Espiar a la gente mientras se ducha? ¡Vaya! Jamás me lo habría imaginado de él – le respondió el chico.

-Eres muy malpensado… El juego es el escondite normal de toda la vida – le explicó y L asintió.

El chico empezó a frotarse el pelo con la otra toalla que llevaba en la cabeza para terminar de secárselo. Misa se fijó mejor en él, aunque le costara admitirlo lo cierto es que no podía quejarse demasiado de las vistas en ese momento…

-¿Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó ella entonces.

-¿El qué? – preguntó él confuso.

-Siempre estás comiendo y te pasas el día frente al ordenador, ¿cómo es que no engordas ni un poquito?

-Ya te lo dije… Solo hay que usar la materia gris – contestó él tranquilamente cuando vio la sombra de unos zapatos por debajo de la puerta.

Rápidamente empujó a la chica dentro del baño. Ella iba a protestar, pero él le mandó callar con un gesto mientras se volvía a salir.

-¡Te encontré Misa-Misa! – exclamó Matsuda entrando a la habitación sin pedir antes permiso ni nada.

-¿Te parece bonito entrar así en los cuartos de los demás? – le preguntó L.

-¿Eh? ¡Perdón! – se disculpó él al ver al detective recién salido de la ducha – Pero juraría que había escuchado la voz de Misa-Misa aquí dentro…

L lo miró haciéndose el extrañado.

-Deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas… Hoy no la he visto – mintió – ¿Y cómo es que la estás buscando? ¿No se supone que tendría que estar contigo?

-Es que estamos jugando al escondite… – respondió Matsuda – Me pareció buena idea hacer algo distinto para variar…

-Ah, supongo que eso está bien – asintió L – Pues suerte y a ver si me contáis quién gana.

-Vale, voy a seguirla buscando entonces – se despidió el chico y salió de la habitación.

Misa había estado escuchando la conversación escondida mientras trataba de no reírse de lo inocente y fácil de engañar que era Matsuda, y cuando el policía se fue la chica salió del baño.

-Uff, por los pelos. Muchas gracias – le dijo ella a L sonriéndole.

El chico se quedó un poco sorprendido. Misa le estaba dando las gracias y le estaba sonriendo… ¿Qué podría ser lo siguiente? ¿Un besito en la mejilla igual que el que le dio hacía tiempo? Eso sería agradable…

L sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

-De nada, y bueno, ahora si no te importa voy a pasar al baño a vestirme – le respondió él.

Misa se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando hacia el techo. Estaba claro que L era un chico muy raro… tan pronto la estaba molestando como ayudándola. Nunca lo entendería…

Él no tardó mucho en volver a aparecer, ya vestido con su mismo estilo de siempre.

-Deja que te peine – le dijo ella entonces fijándose en cómo se le había quedado el pelo al chico.

Estaba claro que después de habérselo secado con la toalla no había vuelto a pasarse el peine… Quizás eso explicase por qué siempre lo llevaba así.

-¿Para qué quieres peinarme? – preguntó el chico extrañado mientras la veía levantarse un momento para ir a por un peine del baño.

-Estoy intentando ser amable. Siéntate aquí que te deje el pelo bien – le ordenó Misa sentándose de nuevo en la cama y palmeando justo al lado de donde estaba ella.

L obedeció no muy seguro de querer cambiar su look y la chica entonces empezó a pasarle el peine. Él tenía el pelo bastante menos enredado de lo que parecía en un principio… Lo malo vino a la hora de distribuir los mechones ya peinados, ninguna combinación parecía quedarle bien al chico.

-¡Jolines! – se quejó ella – Tienes un pelo muy raro… ¿Quieres que te lo corte?

-Ni se te ocurra – contestó él sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Te gusta ser raro, ¿eh? – le dijo Misa – ¿Entonces cómo te lo dejo?

L respiró aliviado, se libraría del cambio de look.

-Toma la toalla – le dijo él pasándosela – No deberías complicarte con la peluquería.

-De acuerdo – contestó ella entendiendo el mensaje.

Misa se dio cuenta de que el peinado que mejor le quedaba al detective era el que siempre llevaba, así que le puso la toalla en el pelo y volvió a revolvérselo para dejárselo alborotado de nuevo.

-Perfecto – le dijo ella cuando terminó con la sesión de peluquería – Este es el estilo que mejor te queda.

Él sonrió, parecía que la chica se lo había pasado bien haciendo de peluquera.

-En fin, ya es hora de que baje a seguir trabajando – le dijo el chico poniéndose en pie.

-Pero si ya habéis resuelto el caso, ¿no? – se extrañó ella.

-Aún queda encontrar a esos dos que nos ayudaron – respondió él pensativo.

Mello y una chica que había colaborado con él. Sabiendo que él no colaboraba con cualquiera y conociendo que la chica de la que habían hablado podía utilizar ciertas técnicas de lucha que no muchos dominaban, L ya tenía una sospechosa en mente.

-Sabía que pasaría esto tarde o temprano… – murmuró el chico mirando hacia algún punto perdido a través de la ventana de la habitación.

Misa lo miró confusa, él parecía algo preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó ella.

-De mi hermana pequeña – contestó el chico.

-¿Qué? No sabía que tuvieras una hermana – le respondió ella sorprendida.

-Nunca me lo habías preguntado – le dijo L encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Near estaba construyendo un castillo de cartas mientras buscaba información en el ordenador… Su vista estaba fija en la pantalla, pero él era capaz de ir colocándolas de una forma tal que era difícil que se cayeran.

-¡Qué habilidoso! – exclamó Sayu entonces sorprendida al ver lo que Near llevaba construido del castillo de cartas.

Ella acababa de entrar a la sala acompañada por Matsuda, con el cual se había topado en el pasillo buscando a Misa, que parecía haber encontrado un buen lugar jugando al escondite. Sayu había decidido hacer una visita a los chicos, ya que hacía tiempo que no los veía y tenía algo que proponerles.

-Hola Sayu, cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó Near al verla.

-Pues es que… venía a pediros un favor. Mañana tengo el día libre y me encantaría pasarlo en el campo para ver los cerezos en flor, pero ninguna de mis amigas parece dispuesta a ir y, bueno, sola tampoco quiero ir yo – respondió ella – Así que, ¿a alguno de vosotros le gustaría acompañarme?

-Yo voy contigo, Sayu – se ofreció Matsuda nada más escuchar la pregunta de la chica.

-De acuerdo. ¿Alguien más se apunta? – volvió a preguntar ella. La idea de ir a solas con el policía un día entero la ponía nerviosa.

-Creo… que a todos nosotros nos vendría bien tomarnos un día de descanso – contestó L entonces entrando a la habitación acompañado por Misa.

-¡Genial! – exclamó la chica entonces – Gracias por aceptar. Lo pasaremos muy bien.

Los detectives llevaban unos cuantos días trabajando bastante en buscar alguna pista sobre Mello o Yuko sin encontrar nada interesante, así que quizás no estaría mal dejarlo por un día y salir a despejarse…

-Por fin te encuentro, Misa-Misa – le dijo Matsuda alegremente entonces a la chica.

-Más bien ella se ha dejado ver – comentó Near mientras continuaba con su castillo.

-¡Exacto! – exclamó Misa – De modo que soy la ganadora.

-¿Le ponemos algún castigo al perdedor? – preguntó Sayu divertida.

-¡Qué buena idea! Se me está ocurriendo algo… – le contestó Misa y le contó su plan al oído a la chica de tal forma que ninguno de los muchachos pudiera enterarse.

-¡Qué bien lo vamos a pasar mañana! – exclamó Sayu en cuanto supo todo.

-Ese "vamos" no me incluye, ¿verdad? – preguntó Matsuda no muy seguro al ver cómo lo estaban mirando las chicas en ese momento.

* * *

Yuko volvió al piso de los chicos cansada de haber estado otro día entero más pateando la ciudad sin resultados… Sabía que su hermano era muy difícil de localizar, pero empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo? – les preguntó ella con algo de esperanza.

-Nada – le dijo Matt y la chica suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Pareces muy agotada. ¿Qué tal si mañana nos tomamos todos un pequeño descanso? Podríamos ir a algún sitio… – propuso Mello.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no es mala idea – respondió Yuko encogiéndose de hombros – Podríamos ir a ver un campo de cerezos en flor. En esta época mucha gente se reúne allí para pasar el día.

-¡Sí, me gusta la idea! – exclamó Matt – ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano para preparar las cosas, sobre todo comida. Al final Matt cargó un montón de fiambreras hasta arriba de alimento.

-¿Dónde vas con todo eso? – le preguntó Yuko alucinada – Solo somos tres…

-Pienso pasarme todo el día comiendo a la sombra de los árboles – le contestó el pelirrojo.

-Bonito plan… – murmuró ella, aunque realmente no sabía si sentir algo de vergüenza ajena o si envidiarlo.

Tras cargar todas las cosas en el coche salieron de marcha. El sol brillaba con fuerza en todo lo alto, lo cual daba bastante alegría al día.

-La primavera ya está aquí – dijo Yuko al salir del coche y ver aquella estampa.

Los pétalos de flor de cerezo caían por todas partes. Era muy parecido a una nevada, solo que los pétalos eran rosados y que no hacía nada de frío.

-¡Me encanta esto! – exclamó la chica – Es justo como aparece en los animes.

-Oye, tenemos que sacar las cosas del coche, ¿nos ayudas, Yuko? – le preguntó Mello.

-¡Voy! – contestó ella poniéndose una mano en la frente a lo militar.

Entre los tres pusieron un mantel bastante grande en el suelo justo debajo de un árbol, luego sacaron del coche las cosas y las dejaron allí también. Después se sentaron sobre el mantel y los chicos empezaron a comer mientras Yuko se entretenía con una revista de moda.

Matt encendió un cigarrillo entonces.

-Puaj, ¿ya estás otra vez fumando? – le preguntó Yuko. Podía soportar el humo, pero no le agradaba demasiado.

-Algún vicio hay que tener – le contestó Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces creo que voy a aprovechar para dar un paseo – les dijo ella a los chicos soltando la revista y poniéndose en pie.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. Aquí es fácil perderse con tantos árboles iguales – le advirtió Mello.

-No te preocupes. Volveré sana y salva – respondió la chica alzando uno de sus pulgares.


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola gente, lo primero de todo desearos una feliz Navidad (o lo que queda de ella) y un próspero año 2015.

A mí también me encantaría haber estado en el lugar de Misa y haber pillado a L recién salido de la ducha wajaja! (¿y a quién de nosotras no?)

Bueno, aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo, en la vida me había reído tanto escribiendo algo, la verdad... Así que espero que también sea de vuestro agrado. Esta vez hay un pequeño cameo... necesitaba a tres idiotas así que en lugar de crear tres OC he preferido pedirles una pequeña ayuda a Shirokawa, Sarashina y Kurosaki de Kaichou wa Maid-sama... (no os preocupéis, no necesitáis entender nada de este anime si no lo habéis visto)

* * *

Por fin habían llegado a aquel campo lleno de cerezos en flor donde pensaban pasar una buena parte del resto del sábado. Sayu había conseguido reclutar al final para la excursión a Matsuda, L, Near y Misa.

-¿Has traído eso, Misa? – le preguntó Sayu a la chica en voz baja.

-Sí, todo lo necesario para nuestro plan viene aquí – le contestó ella en el mismo tono, señalándole una caja de cartón bastante grande que estaba al fondo del maletero.

-Perfecto – respondió la otra chica – De momento déjala ahí. Ya habrá tiempo para sacarla ahora después.

L las miró de reojo, ya había abierto la caja un rato antes cuando estaba cargando algunas cosas en el coche y sin que ninguna de ellas dos se diera cuenta. Estaba llena de pelucas, accesorios y algún que otro disfraz. De hecho, a juzgar por la cantidad de cosas que habían traído ahí guardadas, el chico pensó que lo más seguro sería que no se conformasen solo con "castigar" a Matsuda…

-¿Jugamos a las cartas? – preguntó Near entonces mostrando una baraja.

-Vale. Verás la paliza que os doy a todos – le respondió Misa.

Repartieron las cartas y empezaron el juego.

-Lo de la paliza… no será con las cartas que te han salido – le dijo L a Misa.

-¿Las estás viendo a propósito? ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó ella.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer si tú no las ocultas bien? – le preguntó él tranquilamente mientras la chica trataba de verle las cartas también, aunque sin obtener resultado.

-Chicos, tranquilidad. Solo es un juego, no hace falta que os peleéis – les dijo Sayu con una sonrisa.

Siguieron jugando un rato más hasta que las chicas empezaron a aburrirse de que L estuviera ganando prácticamente todas las partidas. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a por aquella caja de cartón dispuestas a llevar a cabo su plan.

-Ahora es el mejor momento porque se estarán creyendo que nos hemos olvidado de lo del castigo del perdedor – dijo Sayu mientras abría el maletero del coche.

-Sí, les engañaremos diciéndoles que esto que traemos es comida… pero ninguno de los tres sospechará de que les vamos a obligar a disfrazarse y que les vamos a echar muchas fotos – respondió Misa.

Entre las dos arrastraron la caja hasta fuera y la dejaron en el suelo.

-¿Qué has echado al final? – le preguntó Sayu a Misa.

-Una peluca roja, otra verde, azul, amarilla, morada, multicolor – empezó a enumerar L que las había seguido sin que se hubieran dado cuenta – También algo de maquillaje, diversos disfraces, collares, pulseras… Ah, y unas orejas de gato.

-Exacto – contestó Misa – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y có… cómo sabes lo que hay aquí dentro? – le preguntó alucinada. Había sido tan exacto…

-Vaya Ryuzaki, a ti no hay quien te engañe – le dijo Sayu sorprendida.

-¿Debería contárselo también a los demás ahora que aún tienen tiempo para escapar? – les preguntó él y ambas tragaron saliva.

-Espera – le pidió Sayu al chico antes de que se fuera – No te disfrazaremos a ti si no dices nada.

-No es suficiente, ¿cómo sé que no cambiaréis de opinión después? – les siguió preguntando él no demasiado convencido.

Misa se puso a rebuscar en el maletero… Estaba segura de que tenía que haber algo con lo que poder comprar su silencio.

-De acuerdo Ryuzaki. Guárdanos el secreto y te daremos no una, sino un montón de fresas – le dijo la chica sacando del maletero una bolsa hasta arriba de esas frutas. [NdA: en referencia a una frase de L, al menos en español castellano]

-Por ahí tendríais que haber empezado – respondió L aceptando la bolsa.

* * *

Mello tenía razón. En aquel bosque de cerezos era fácil perderse ya que el paisaje era muy parecido a lo largo de toda su extensión… Hasta los corrillos de gente reunida parecían muy similares entre ellos.

-¿Y… y ahora qué hago? Aquí no hay nada más que árboles y mucha gente a la que no conozco de nada – le dijo Yuko a Mello por teléfono.

-¿Pero no te he dicho que tuvieras cuidado para no perderte? – le preguntó el chico – Está bien, saldré a buscarte. Espérame donde estés, ¿entendido? Si los dos nos movemos a la vez tardaremos más en encontrarnos.

-Lo sé, lo sé… – respondió ella con aburrimiento.

Yuko suspiró tras colgar la llamada. Debería haberle hecho caso a Mello desde el principio y haber tenido más cuidado para no perderse…

De momento no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que llegaran a por ella, así que la chica se sentó al pie de un árbol mientras observaba cómo los pétalos de los cerezos iban cubriendo el suelo de un color rosado poco a poco.

Sin embargo, ya se aproximaba peligrosamente la hora de comer y el olor de la comida que había traído la gente empezaba a llegar hasta la chica, lo cual hizo que le entrara bastante hambre y que le empezara a rugir el estómago.

Yuko enterró su cara entre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. Mientras había ido andando había estado más atenta a las caras de la gente que se cruzaba que al camino que iba siguiendo, ya que tenía la corazonada de que su hermano no podía andar muy lejos. Sin embargo, no había encontrado ni rastro del muchacho y encima se había perdido, por no hablar de que ahora estaba muerta de hambre. Era una situación tan ridícula que sintió ganas de llorar…

-¿Qué te pasa, Yuko? – escuchó que le preguntaban y al momento notó una mano acariciándole la cabeza.

La chica levantó la vista sorprendida. Ahí estaba su hermano, sentado justo enfrente y mirándola con una expresión de esas que la gente no solía entender, pero que ella no tardó en identificar como de una mezcla de preocupación y alegría.

Misa y Sayu ya habían vuelto junto con Near y Matsuda, pero L había preferido irse a dar un pequeño paseo con su bolsa de fresas y se había encontrado a Yuko ahí sentada con pinta de estar hambrienta.

El encuentro en parte había sido casualidad y en parte no, ya que aunque supuestamente era un día de descanso para él, también había estado rastreando la zona porque sabía de sobra que a su hermana le gustaba la cultura japonesa y era probable en un muy alto porcentaje que la chica quisiera ir a ver los cerezos en flor… La casualidad era haber elegido el mismo día.

-¡Estás aquí, hermano! – exclamó Yuko con alegría mientras lo abrazaba. Con cualquier otra persona L se lo hubiera pensado un poco más pero con ella no le hacía falta, de modo que no dudó en devolvérselo.

-Por cierto, mira lo que tengo – le dijo L entonces mostrándole la bolsa de fresas que Misa y Sayu le habían dado – Puedes comerte las que quieras, que te veo con hambre.

-La verdad es que sí tengo bastante hambre, así que muchas gracias – le sonrió ella – Oye… ¿con qué nombre tengo que llamarte aquí? – preguntó entonces – Como utilizas tantos nombres falsos…

-Aquí me llamarás Ryuzaki – respondió él.

-Vale. Pues Ryuzaki, antes de empezarme a comer tus fresas quiero que sepas que te he echado mucho de menos – contestó la chica.

-Yo a ti también, enana.

-Hay tantas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar… – murmuró ella – No sé ni por dónde empezar – añadió riéndose un poco.

-Entonces ya hablaremos luego tranquilamente, ¿vale? – le dijo el chico – Ahora debería volver con los demás… Tú puedes venir también si quieres.

-Estaba esperando a Mello… Aunque él no sabe exactamente dónde estoy, así que podría esperarlo en otro sitio mientras no me mueva de ahí – respondió Yuko acordándose de la conversación que había tenido con el chico antes.

-¿Qué tal está él? – preguntó L.

-Bueno… quitando esa cicatriz que tiene en la cara, por lo demás está perfectamente – le contestó la chica – Y Matt también.

-¿Matt? – le preguntó él sorprendido.

-Sí, el pelirrojo – asintió ella – ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?

-Eh, por nada importante. Solo por unos rumores que parecen no ser ciertos… Llegaron a decir que tanto Mello como Matt habían muerto – le respondió el chico – Pero en fin, me alegro de que estén bien los dos.

-No tenía ni idea de esos rumores – se disculpó su hermana.

-No te preocupes. Es normal que no lo supieras estando fuera del caso – contestó L – Cuando me encuentre con ellos les preguntaré que cómo se las apañaron para escapar aquel día de todos los peligros que se les presentaron.

* * *

Las chicas habían vuelto junto con Near y Matsuda llevando con ellas esa gran caja de cartón que contenía algunos disfraces y complementos.

-Pero mirad qué trajes tan bonitos – les decía Misa a los chicos mientras se los mostraba.

-Personalmente el que más me gusta es el de maid – opinó Sayu – Matsuda, por favor, quiero verte con este traje puesto. [NdA: maid=criada]

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico incrédulo.

-Es tu castigo por perder jugando al escondite contra Misa – le explicó.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Sayu ya le había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa dejándole simplemente los pantalones. Después le puso el traje de criada.

Mientras tanto, Misa había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Near, solo que le había puesto un traje de enfermera.

-Un segundo, ¿por qué a mí también? – preguntó Near.

-Porque sabemos que a Matsuda le da mucha vergüenza cumplir este castigo en solitario. Así podrá soportarlo más fácilmente – le respondió Sayu.

-Ah, qué buenas personas sois – contestó Near irónico.

-Esto no es justo, ¿por qué no os disfrazáis vosotras también? ¿Y dónde está Ryuzaki? – preguntó Matsuda.

-¿No es obvio? Él se ha largado para librarse de esto – le respondió Near.

Al final, Matsuda se quedó con el traje de maid y una peluca verde, mientras que Near llevaba el de enfermera y una peluca roja.

-Venga, ahora quitaos los pantalones – les dijo Misa y ambos se pusieron rojos.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad Misa-Misa? – contestó Matsuda.

-¿A qué viene tanto reparo? Pero si tenéis puesta una falda también… No se os va a ver nada – les siguió diciendo ella restándole importancia al asunto – Además os voy a dejar estos calcetines altos para que no paséis mucho frío… y por si no estáis depilados.

Mientras, Sayu había sacado el estuche de maquillaje y se dispuso a pintarles la cara a ambos.

-Esto es ridículo – se quejaban los chicos mientras los maquillaban.

-Pero si estáis monísimos – les decían ellas.

Terminaron de arreglarlos y consiguieron que ellos se dejaran echar algunas fotos. Las chicas querían inmortalizar el momento, ya que sería muy raro que esos dos volvieran a estar disfrazados de esa manera…

-Hola guapas – los saludó entonces un chico que venía con otros dos amigos y que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. Parecían ir un poco bebidos… – Yo soy Shirokawa y estos dos son Sarashina y Kurosaki.

El tal Shirokawa, que parecía el jefe de todos ellos, se sentó entonces entre Near y Matsuda.

-¡Qué monas sois vosotras dos! – les dijo el tipo pasándoles a ambos un brazo por los hombros.

Sayu y Misa se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Si no fuera porque el muchacho imponía respeto con ese aspecto tan rudo que tenía con esos piercings en la cara, se hubieran empezado a partir de la risa.

-Oye chicas, ¿qué os parece si bebemos todos juntos? – les preguntó entonces Shirokawa.

Antes de que pudieran contestar algo, los otros dos amigos del chico se habían sentado también, Kurosaki al lado de Misa y Sarashina junto con Sayu. Estos parecían simpáticos, por lo que las chicas no tardaron en iniciar una conversación sobre cosas poco importantes con ellos.

Matsuda por su parte miraba con rabia al que estaba sentado al lado de Sayu. Si las miradas matasen ese tipo ya la habría palmado sin duda…

-No seáis tímidas ninguna de las dos – les dijo entonces Shirokawa a Near y a Matsuda al ver que no hablaban – Me gustaría conoceros mejor.

Ambos sintieron entonces un escalofrío por la espalda. Tenían que librarse de ese tipo antes de que los descubriera.

-Soy una otaku gamer a la que le gusta disfrazarse de cosplays más que las tres comidas del día – respondió Near tratando de sonar en plan rarito mientras retorcía con un dedo uno de los mechones de la peluca – Me paso el día entero leyendo mangas, colecciono figuritas de todos los animes que veo y voy a todas las conferencias que puedo. De hecho, creo que me voy a ir a una ahora mismo… – terminó de contar mientras se levantaba de su sitio dispuesto a largarse.

-¡No me digas! A mí también me gusta todo eso. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó Shirokawa agarrándolo por el brazo.

-Mejor olvídalo – contestó Near volviéndose a sentar mientras conseguía soltarse del agarre. Ese tipo era capaz de perseguirlo…

-Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti? – le preguntó entonces Shirokawa a Matsuda.

-Yo… yo me emborracho en fiestas y después salto a la calle por el balcón – respondió el chico rebuscando entre sus recuerdos más extraños.

-¿En serio? Veo que te gusta el riesgo… ¡Creo que me he enamorado aún más de vosotras! – exclamó el chico – ¡Lo he decidido! ¿Qué os parece si nos casamos?

Sayu dirigió una mirada de desesperación a Matsuda. Los chicos estaban metidos en un buen lío por su culpa. Si no se le hubiera ocurrido lo del "castigo" aquello no estaría pasando…

-Eh, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó la voz de L a sus espaldas entonces.

-Le… les acaban de pedir matrimonio – contestó Sayu señalando a los individuos implicados.

-¿En serio? Pues lo siento mucho… porque son mis novias – le dijo L a Shirokawa.

Tanto Near como Matsuda se tuvieron que tragar las ganas de lanzarle miradas no demasiado amistosas a L por lo que acababa de decir.

-Exacto – contestaron los dos a la vez asintiendo exageradamente.

-Así que… deberías dejarlas en paz – continuó diciendo L.

-Oh, es una pena… Aunque no es justo que tengas aquí un montón de chicas para ti solo – le contestó Shirokawa cogiendo a Misa del brazo – Por ejemplo, ¿qué te parece si me dejas a la rubia?

-¿Pues sabes? Creo que no me parece bien – respondió él entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Qué aburrido eres! ¿Verdad que tú sí te quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó Shirokawa a Misa.

-¡Ay! Suéltame – se quejó ella. No le hacía mucha gracia ese chico y menos que la tuviera agarrada por el brazo de esa manera.

Entonces L le dio una patada a la bebida que el tipo tenía en la otra mano, haciendo que tanto el vaso como el contenido salieran disparados bien lejos.

-En la próxima mi blanco serás tú y no seré tan blando – le advirtió con seriedad.

Shirokawa soltó a Misa lleno de miedo y tanto él como sus otros dos amigos salieron corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Por fin se marchan – dijo Matsuda aliviado.

-Gracias… – murmuró Misa mirando hacia el suelo. De nuevo había tenido que ayudarla L… – Los otros dos eran simpáticos, pero el que me ha agarrado daba algo de miedo.

-No hay de qué… – le respondió él mientras empezaba a buscar a su hermana con la mirada – Yuko, ¿dónde estás?

-Aquí – contestó ella.

La chica había permanecido observándolo todo al pie de un árbol. Podría haber colaborado, pero sabía que su hermano era capaz de apañárselas bien solo, aparte de que alguien tenía que cuidar de las fresas.

-Gracias por cuidar de mis fresas durante la pelea – le dijo L a Yuko.

-De nada… Aunque me he comido algunas mientras – respondió ella.

Misa, Matsuda y Sayu se sorprendieron al ver a la chica acercarse hasta donde ellos estaban. Tenía el pelo moreno que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos grandes y grises y la piel bastante pálida. No tenía marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, pero aun así se parecía muchísimo a L.

-Es tu hermana, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Misa a L recordando que él le había hablado sobre la existencia de la chica el día anterior.

-Así es. Podéis llamarla Yuko – se la presentó él.

-Encantada – los saludó ella – Near, ¿qué te han hecho? – le preguntó Yuko entonces al chico al verlo con aquel traje de enfermera y la peluca roja.

Nunca tuvo una buena oportunidad para decírselo, pero a la chica le había gustado él cuando ambos estaban en el orfanato, de modo que lo conocía bastante bien…

Puede que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se hubiesen visto y que esos sentimientos se hubiesen perdido con los años, pero estaba segura de que él no había cambiado mucho y que por tanto no se había puesto eso por voluntad propia.

-Yuko… ¿precisamente tienes que venir cuando nos han disfrazado de esta forma tan ridícula? – le preguntó él con algo de vergüenza – Aunque de todas formas me alegro mucho de verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte – le dijo ella – Ah, y en mi opinión estás muy guapo así disfrazado, Near. El traje es muy chulo.

-Esta persona de aquí no es Near, es Natalie – dijo de broma L y todos menos el aludido empezaron a reírse.

-No lo sería si alguien nos hubiera avisado de que nos iban a disfrazar en vez de haberse dejado comprar seguramente por ese saquete de fresas – le respondió él acordándose de haber visto antes en el coche esa bolsa.

-¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó Yuko y L sonrió de forma sospechosa dándole a entender que sí – ¡Qué malo! ¡Castiguémosle con un ataque de cosquillas!

-¡A por él! – le respondió Near.

Entre Yuko y Near tiraron a L al suelo y le empezaron a hacer cosquillas por la barriga, con lo que hicieron que el chico empezara a reírse.

-Ríndete, hermanito – le decía ella.

-De eso nada – le contestó el chico entre risas.

L le puso a cada uno de sus atacantes una mano en la cara para taparles los ojos y poder deshacerse así de los dos con facilidad.

-¡Jo! Siempre eres capaz de escapar… – se quejó su hermana y él le puso una mano sobre el pelo.

-¿Qué os parece si en vez de reñir comemos algo mientras esperamos a Mello? – les preguntó L.

-¿Mello? – preguntó Sayu preocupada – E… ¡espera! ¿No será el mismo que me secuestró?

-Sí, es el mismo – respondió Near – Pero no te preocupes, esta vez no te hará nada.

-De hecho te dejo que tengas en parte tu venganza disfrazándolo con algún otro traje de esos – le dijo L a Sayu señalando la caja de los disfraces.


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola, hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia ya sea mediante reviews, follows o favoritos. También a los lectores silenciosos, que puedo ver que hay muchos (todavía no me he comido a nadie, podéis decirme algo si queréis jaja).

No sé muy bien cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, ya que mis profes se han encargado de que no me aburra estas vacaciones dándome bastante tarea (irónica~qué majos ellos), pero quería publicar la última parte de lo de los cerezos antes de terminar el año, así que aquí está. Espero que os guste:

* * *

Mello se había puesto a buscar a Yuko por todo aquel bosque de cerezos. Ella no había podido ofrecerle ninguna pista clara que pudiera aclararle el rumbo que había seguido, de modo que él estaba caminando al azar.

De todos modos, la chica no podía haberse ido demasiado lejos, aunque él empezaba a preocuparse porque estaba tardando más de lo previsto en encontrarla…

Pensó que quizás debería llamarla de nuevo, así que miró el móvil. No sabía ni por qué, pero se tenía puesta de fondo de pantalla una foto con la chica, la cual se la había echado Matt a ambos unos días antes por hacer el tonto más que por otra cosa.

-¡Mello! – escuchó que lo llamaba la voz de Yuko entonces y el chico se guardó el móvil inmediatamente.

Se giró y vio que la chica estaba en uno de los corrillos de gente. Le sorprendió que junto a ella estuviera su hermano entre otras personas, pero le sorprendió aún más que hubiera cosplayers y todo en el grupo…

Una de las chicas pareció asustarse un poco al verlo acercarse hasta donde estaban todos ellos y entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la hermana de Light, a la cual había mandado secuestrar un tiempo atrás.

-Por fin damos contigo – le dijo Mello a L – Llevábamos unas semanas buscándote.

-Lo sé. De hecho nosotros también os estábamos buscando – le contestó él.

A pesar de ver a Mello tan tranquilo a Sayu le seguía pareciendo un tipo peligroso, de modo que se escondió detrás de Matsuda, que aún llevaba el traje de maid puesto ya que ellas todavía no los habían dejado cambiarse de ropa.

-No tienes que temerle, Sayu – le dijo Near para darle ánimos.

Entonces Mello se quedó mirando a "la enfermera" ya que había reconocido su voz.

-¿Near? – preguntó empezándose a partir de risa.

Debido a la rivalidad existente entre los dos, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de poder reírse de esas pintas que llevaba el otro chico.

-No… ¡No te temo! – exclamó Sayu entonces.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por su repentina respuesta. La chica salió de detrás de Matsuda, se levantó y agarró a Mello por un brazo.

-¡Vamos a disfrazarlo también! – siguió diciendo ella.

Misa también se puso en pie y ayudó a sujetar a Mello para que no se les escapara.

-¡Bien dicho! Y ahora… – dijo Yuko sacando de la caja un traje al azar, que resultó ser de hada de los bosques – ¡Tachán! Este te ha tocado.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni se os ocurra! – se quejó Mello entonces tratando de soltarse.

Entre todas las chicas consiguieron ponerle el traje, aunque por encima de lo que él ya traía puesto, ya que solo dejó que le quitaran la chaqueta. Aun así, eso no impidió que además del traje le pusieran los accesorios, entre los cuales destacaban unas alas de insecto que al muchacho no le quedaban bien en absoluto.

-Y ahora maquillaje – dijo Misa sacando el estuche.

-¡Eso sí que no! – se seguía quejando él.

-Estate quieto – le pidió Yuko – Te dejaremos tranquilo antes si dejas de moverte.

-¿No crees que me dejaríais tranquilo antes si pasáis del maquillaje directamente? – le preguntó el chico.

-¡Ni hablar! – exclamó Misa – Sayu lo pasó muy mal por tu culpa cuando la secuestraste. Esto es lo mínimo que podrías hacer por ella para compensarla.

-¡Eso es cierto! Estuvo deprimida mucho tiempo, así que ahora sufre tú también un poco – dijo Matsuda levantándose de su sitio para ayudar a las chicas.

-Gracias – les dijo Sayu con una sonrisa a todos por animarla.

L y Near miraban tranquilamente sentados el espectáculo que estaban montando entre el resto en ese momento.

-Parece que Mello se ha metido en un buen lío – comentó Near tratando de no reírse.

-Bueno, él se lo ha buscado – respondió L mientras pinchaba con un tenedor un trozo de pastel – Por cierto, que no te extrañe si ves aparecer a Matt… Parece que también sobrevivió.

-¿En serio? Entonces estarás orgulloso de tus alumnos – contestó Near. Era una buena noticia sin duda que tanto él como Mello y Matt siguieran con vida.

-Por supuesto – respondió él con una sonrisa y a continuación se echó a la boca el trozo de pastel que ya tenía pinchado.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el resto había terminado de "arreglar" a Mello. Como el chico ya tenía el pelo largo de por sí, habían decidido no ponerle una peluca.

Yuko ahora estaba entretenida viendo todos los disfraces y accesorios que quedaban en la caja.

-Déjame ponerte las orejas de neko, porfa – le pidió Yuko a L acercándose entonces con ellas en la mano y sentándose al lado de los dos chicos, y el moreno agachó la cabeza para que la chica las pusiera más fácilmente – ¿Dejarás que te pinte también la nariz de negro y unas rayitas en las mejillas? [NdA: neko=gato]

-Bueno… más ridículo que estos no voy a hacer con una poquita de pintura – le contestó él.

-Muy gracioso… – murmuró Near.

Yuko le pintó a L un círculo en la nariz y tres rayas en cada mejilla con la ayuda de un lápiz negro para sombra de ojos.

-¡Qué mono el gatito! – exclamó la chica cuando terminó su trabajo.

-Yuko, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – le preguntó Near entonces en voz muy baja – ¿Puedes pedirles las llaves del coche a Misa o a Sayu? Han guardado dentro mi ropa y la de Matsuda y después lo han cerrado para que no podamos recuperarla.

-¿Qué pasa si se las pides tú? – le preguntó la chica.

-Que no me las dan – respondió él.

-Mi pobre Natalie – le dijo ella acariciándole la peluca mientras trataba de no reírse.

-Bueno… ¿me vas a ayudar o no? – le siguió preguntando él con un goterón en la cabeza, preguntándose que cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa tontería.

-No – contestó Yuko simplemente mientras le quitaba a su hermano el último trozo del pastel que él se estaba comiendo.

L la miró haciéndose el enfadado, se había dejado la parte del pastel que más le gustaba para el final… y la chica se la había quitado sin avisar siquiera.

-Solo por eso voy a ir a por otro pastel – dijo L levantándose – Y me lo comeré lejos de ti – añadió haciéndose el enfadado.

Yuko le sacó la lengua y los dos hermanos empezaron a reírse. Se llevaban bastante bien, de eso no había duda. Después el chico se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, que era también donde habían dejado la comida, ya que estaba dispuesto realmente a comerse otro pastel.

-¿Y por qué no me quieres ayudar? Venga Yuko… Somos amigos, ¿no? – le siguió diciendo entonces Near a Yuko poniendo cara de niño bueno.

La chica miró hacia el suelo. Acababa de recordar por qué tiempo atrás nunca le había confesado a él que le gustaba. Yuko siempre había percibido que estaba en la "friend zone" del chico. Eran amigos, y nada más que eso.

-Porque estás muy gracioso así vestido – contestó ella poniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

Se sentía algo triste, pero eso que estaba pensando pertenecía ya al pasado, por tanto no merecía la pena darle más vueltas y estarse preocupando.

-Llevar esto puesto es vergonzoso – les dijo Mello entonces sentándose justo al otro lado de la chica.

-Tú también estás muy mono – le respondió Yuko al recién llegado y este pareció enrojecer un poco.

-¡No digas estupideces! – contestó el chico algo alterado.

-De acuerdo, Micaela – respondió ella tratando de aguantarse la risa, aunque a Near sí que se le escaparon un par de carcajadas a pesar de que acababa de sufrir la misma broma.

-¿Mi… Micaela? – preguntó Mello alucinado – ¡Retira eso!

-Vamos… no te enfades por tan poca cosa – le dijo ella poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Si te sirve de consuelo a mí también me han hecho la misma bromita – contestó Near.

-Cierto… y no se ha quejado tanto – respondió Yuko.

En ese momento apareció Matt por detrás de ellos, ya que había reconocido sus voces y se había acercado hasta donde estaban.

-Tíos, ¿de qué vais vestidos? – les preguntó él con un goterón en la cabeza – Carnaval ya pasó hace más de un mes.

-Matt… ¡No es lo que parece! – exclamó Yuko de guasa empezando a reírse de nuevo.

-Exacto. Estas locas nos han vestido así – dijo Mello – ¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

-Me aburría allí yo solo esperando, así que salí a ver dónde estabais – les explicó – ¡Mis compis queridos! ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estábamos juntos todos nosotros! – exclamó Matt abarcándolos a los tres con un abrazo.

En ese momento L carraspeó por detrás de ellos.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento tan encantador, pero creo que ambos nos debéis una explicación – dijo el chico señalando a Matt y a Mello – Creíamos que habíais muerto durante aquella misión de finales de enero, ¿cómo os las apañasteis para escapar?

-Ah, eso. Bueno… en realidad no fue difícil. Engañé a esos tipos con un muñeco pelele que era idéntico a mí – explicó Matt – Mientras disparaban yo me escondí en el coche.

-Y yo por mi parte, escribí mi nombre al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la señorita Takada, pero terminé estampando aquel camión – les dijo Mello – Solo quedé inconsciente durante unos minutos… Tuve suerte de poder escapar antes de que ella incendiara el camión y se suicidara.

-Son unas explicaciones un tanto… extrañas – opinó Near sin llegar a creérselas demasiado.

-Sin embargo aquí los tienes a los dos… – le contestó L.

-Como sea, me alegro mucho de que todos nosotros estemos juntos otra vez – dijo Yuko.

-Y volviendo a temas más alegres, lo he decidido… ¡Yo también quiero disfrazarme! – exclamó Matt entonces.

-Pues solo por decir eso te voy a dar un traje que me ha gustado mucho cuando lo he visto – le respondió Yuko levantándose y yendo hasta donde estaba la caja – ¡Aquí está! – exclamó tras haber revuelto un poco el contenido.

-¿Un traje de hippie? – preguntó el chico algo extrañado.

-Viene con una guitarrita – le siguió diciendo la chica y a él parecieron iluminársele los ojos.

-Creo que la peluca multicolor también le iría genial – sugirió Sayu al verlos eligiendo el traje.

-Sí, me gusta también. ¡Paz y amor, amigos! – exclamó él llevándose todas las cosas que las chicas le estaban indicando.

-Oye, ¿por qué su traje es el único que es de hombre? – preguntó Mello.

-Porque es el único de vosotros que se ha ofrecido voluntario para disfrazarse – explicó Yuko.

El disfraz de Matt era bastante simple, pantalones y chaleco de colores muy vivos y una cinta con una flor para ponérsela en el pelo, y a eso había que sumarle la peluca multicolor. En cuanto se lo puso todo, empezó a tocar la guitarrita de juguete y cantó un par de canciones de los 60, aunque poniendo una voz bastante aguda.

-¡Cállate ya, por favor! – le pidieron a la vez todos cuando iba a empezar la tercera canción.

Todos estaban tapándose los oídos por la vocecita que el chico estaba poniendo para cantar, aunque se notaba bastante que lo estaba haciendo así aposta.

-¡Qué sosos sois! – exclamó Matt – Pues si vosotros no aceptáis mi arte me voy a cantarles a los vecinos…

El chico se levantó y se fue hacia el corrillo de gente más cercano dispuesto a continuar con su peculiar concierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde crees que vas, loco? – le preguntó Mello yendo detrás de él.

-Vamos a pararle los pies antes de que moleste a más gente – dijo Misa y Sayu asintió.

Al verse perseguido, Matt salió corriendo entre risas. Continuaría cantando en la otra punta del bosque. Si querían pillarlo iban a tener que ir hasta muy, muy lejos.

L y Matsuda también se apuntaron a la caza del chico, con lo que al final fueron detrás de Matt todos menos Yuko y Near, ya que alguien tenía que quedarse para vigilar las cosas.

Tras una buena carrera, finalmente fue L quien alcanzó a Matt y lo agarró de una oreja para llevárselo de vuelta, dejando al corrillo de personas al cual el chico le había empezado a cantar preguntándose si eso que acababan de ver formaba parte de algún espectáculo callejero.

-Ya lo tengo – les dijo L a los demás mostrándoles su "trofeo".

-Mierda, ahora nos está mirando todo el mundo – se quejó Mello – Muchas gracias, Matt.

-Volvamos antes de que nos convirtamos en trending topic mundial – murmuró Sayu llena de vergüenza al ver a la gente con sus teléfonos.

-Un momento… ¿no es esa Misa-Misa? – preguntó alguien entonces señalando a la chica.

-Sí, creo que es ella.

-Entonces realmente esto debe de formar parte de un espectáculo – empezaron a murmurar algunos.

De repente la gente se agolpó alrededor de los chicos.

-Misa-Misa, hace tiempo que no te vemos en televisión – le dijo un chico.

-Pensábamos que te había ocurrido algo y te habías retirado.

-Idiota, ¿no te has enterado de que se murió su novio? – preguntó alguien y la rubia miró con tristeza hacia el suelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le pasó?

-Y yo qué sé… Pregúntale a ella, que para eso la tienes aquí.

Misa miró de reojo a todos los que murmuraban sobre ella… Tal y como le habían explicado, nadie excepto ella, los agentes y la familia de Light sabía la auténtica identidad de Kira. A los ojos de los demás Light era simplemente un agente caído en acto de servicio. Sin duda, era mucho mejor así.

Entonces notó que L le ponía una mano en cada hombro por detrás y ella realmente agradeció ese contacto… Al fin y al cabo no estaba sola rodeada por toda esa gente, él estaba ahí, justo a su lado.

-Venga chicos, apartad. Tenemos algo de prisa y os agradeceríamos que dejaseis el camino libre – improvisó L mientras empujaba suavemente a la chica.

La gente le hizo caso y enseguida les dejaron paso y ellos pudieron seguir su camino.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó L a Misa una vez se hubieron alejado un poco de la muchedumbre.

-Sí… – asintió ella – Gracias por sacarme de ahí – añadió acariciándole el pelo un poco.

-No hay de qué… – respondió él sintiendo las mejillas algo más calientes de lo normal.

* * *

Near y Yuko estuvieron charlando un rato mientras esperaban el regreso de los demás.

-En fin… He sido yo quien le ha dado el disfraz. Debería haber participado en la captura de Matt en lugar de quedarme aquí, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Yuko a Near entonces.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero cinco personas se te han adelantado… Y son suficientes para cazar a Matt, no te preocupes – le contestó él.

-Supongo – respondió ella.

En ese momento se le abrió la boca a la chica. Había descansado poco los días de atrás y tenía algo de sueño, por lo que se tumbó sobre la cómoda hierba y se quedó mirando hacia las copas de los árboles viendo cómo el aire les arrancaba algunos pétalos de las flores.

-Qué gusto poder disfrutar de esta tranquilidad… – murmuró ella cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-Sí, se está genial ahora mismo aquí… – coincidió Near y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Yuko se había quedado dormida.

El chico fue a por una manta para que ella no pescase un resfriado. Mientras se la echaba por encima se quedó mirándola un momento y sonrió, la verdad era que le transmitía tranquilidad verla así dormida.

Los demás volvieron en ese momento, ya con Matt de vuelta.

-Oye, ¿a que molaría que yo grabara un videoclip vestido así? – preguntó Matt entonces – Estoy dispuesto a dejar que los demás también participéis…

-¡No! – le respondió Mello interrumpiéndolo – No vamos a grabar nada. Y menos con estas pintas.

-¡Jo! ¡Qué aburrido…! – se empezó a quejar el pelirrojo.

-¡Shhhh! Yuko está dormida – les dijo Near para que no hicieran tanto ruido.

-Oh, ¡qué mona está aquí dormida entre las flores! – exclamó Matt sentándose entonces al lado de la chica y de Near.

-Te recuerdo que está aquí su hermano – le dijo Sayu señalando a L.

-Pero si no he dicho nada raro – respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros – Mello, ¿verdad que tú opinas lo mismo? – le preguntó a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida.

Ya eran amigos de antes, pero el rubio se había encariñado mucho más con la chica en las últimas semanas, y eso era algo que no se le había escapado a Matt, lo cual para él era motivo de gran diversión.

-Oye, a mí no me metas en el asunto – contestó Mello sin mirar a la chica – Tanto una respuesta positiva como una negativa me meterían en problemas con el jefe…

Sin embargo, en ese momento se fijó en Yuko y no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo llevaba razón en lo de que la chica estaba mona ahí dormida. También sintió algo de pena, ahora que habían encontrado a L tendrían que separarse… aunque siempre podría hacerle alguna visita.

* * *

Ryuk llevaba un buen rato riéndose. Él era muy feliz observando el mundo humano desde su puesto mientras comía manzanas.

-Esos humanos… Cada día están más locos – comentó.

-¿Qué han hecho ahora? – le preguntó Light.

-Como siempre te digo, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, sino no te lo vas a creer – respondió Ryuk.

Él le hizo caso y se acercó a echar un ojo.

-Pero, ¿qué pintas son esas? – preguntó sorprendido cuando se asomó, empezando a reírse también.

Las chicas iban vestidas de forma normal, pero los chicos iban disfrazados de forma muy peculiar. Si tuviera que premiarlos, Light realmente no sabía a cuál debería darle el premio al atuendo más ridículo…

-Y si esto te ha hecho gracia, espérate y verás – dijo Ryuk entonces – Llevo demasiado tiempo observando humanos, estoy seguro de que lo bueno no ha hecho más que empezar…

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el coche en el que volvían Matsuda y Sayu aparcó junto a la casa de esta última.

-Muchísimas gracias por traerme a casa, Matsuda – le sonrió la chica – Me lo he pasado genial, aunque… tal vez nos hayamos pasado un poco con eso de los trajes – añadió mirándolo con cara de disculpas.

-No te preocupes, al final nos habéis devuelto nuestra ropa – contestó él restándole importancia – Además, ya hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír tanto… Para mí eso es más importante.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ella sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Sí – asintió él cogiéndola de las manos y al momento aproximó su cara a la de Sayu y la besó en la boca.

La chica cerró los ojos. Era un contacto que le agradaba y estaba dispuesta a devolvérselo, pero el ruido que hicieron un par de coches pasando por la calle devolvió a Sayu a la realidad.

-¡Tengo que irme! – exclamó la chica separándose de él y se salió del coche – Ha… ¡hasta otro día! – añadió y cerró el vehículo.

Entró apresuradamente a casa y se apoyó contra la puerta. No, aunque le gustara Matsuda no podía ser feliz con él. Esa promesa se lo impedía…


	14. Capítulo 14

Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que hayáis empezado con buen pie este 2015 y que los Reyes Magos (o Papá Noel, o quien sea) os hayan traído muchas cosas buenas. En cuanto a mí todavía no he terminado toda la tarea, pero ya me queda mucho menos xD

Y arigatou por los reviews, follows, favs y todas las visitas que ha recibido el fanfic en estas Navidades!

KandraK: gracias por tu comentario. Sí, es mi idea que haya un triángulo amoroso por ahí... ¿qué pasará al final? Yo tengo mi idea inicial, pero podría cambiar de opinión conforme esto avance.

Nei8: gracias, es mi intención que la gente al menos se lo pase bien leyendo esto, los personajes ya lo pasan suficientemente mal en la serie, así que también les vienen bien situaciones más divertidas xD

Guest: gracias por leer!

Bueno, ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo, como veréis esa "promesa" no me la he inventado yo, la he sacado del capítulo 27:

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yuko entreabrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación que era extraña para ella. A juzgar por la poca cantidad de luz que había debía de ser muy temprano aún.

Se volvió a acurrucar entre las sábanas e hizo memoria. Lo último que recordaba era haberse echado sobre la hierba del campo la tarde anterior. Seguramente su hermano la había traído hasta esa habitación en la que estaba en ese momento…

Se levantó de golpe. Aún no había hablado con él seriamente.

-Por fin te levantas, dormilona. Un poco más y duermes un día entero – le dijo L que estaba con un portátil en otro rincón de la habitación.

La chica se llevó un buen susto. A pesar de la luz que emitía el ordenador, no había visto que él estaba ahí.

-Pero si es muy temprano aún… – se quejó ella bostezando.

-¿Eso crees? – le preguntó él mientras se levantaba del sillón y alzaba las persianas dejando que entrara la luz – Ya es más tarde del mediodía.

-¿En serio? – preguntó la chica incrédula.

-En serio – asintió él.

-¡Guau! Hacía tiempo que no dormía tanto – se rió Yuko.

-Bien, no sé tú, pero yo ya tengo hambre así que me voy a ir a comer algo. ¿Te apuntas? – le preguntó el chico.

-Vale – asintió ella – Aunque más que comida, para mí será desayuno.

Ambos fueron a la despensa a por comida y después subieron hasta la parte más alta del edificio, donde había una habitación desde la que podía observarse gran parte de la ciudad a través de unas cristaleras.

-¡Qué vistas! – se asombró ella.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Además, aquí no suele subir nadie, por lo que podremos charlar tranquilamente – le explicó L mientras se disponía a empezar a comer.

-Por cierto, creo que teníamos una conversación importante pendiente – le dijo Yuko sentándose también alrededor de la mesa, justo al lado de su hermano.

-Sí, es cierto. De hecho llevo toda la mañana esperando a que despertaras para hablar contigo – respondió L.

-Lo siento. Supongo que te he hecho perder el tiempo. Espero que no estés enfadado por eso ni por mi aparición repentina en estos lares – le dijo ella.

-No lo estoy – contestó el chico – Como tu hermano mayor por una parte no puedo negarte que me gustaría que no corrieras ningún peligro, aunque supongo que por otra quiero que seas feliz. Además, ya eres mayor y tienes capacidad para elegir tu camino, ¿no? Así que decidas lo que decidas siempre será lo que tú creas que es mejor, por tanto yo no tengo más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

-¡Eres el mejor! – exclamó Yuko abrazándolo – Gracias.

-Pero todavía no me has dicho por qué estás aquí – continuó diciendo él.

-Es cierto. Bien, pues que sepas que estoy aquí porque me aburría en el campus – le empezó a explicar ella – De hecho, la mayoría de los días me quedaba durmiendo y no iba a clase…

L la miró con una expresión de "eso no está bien", pero prefirió no decirle nada ya que también le había aburrido ir a clases cuando había tenido que ir y lo comprendía perfectamente.

-Sin asistir tengo las mejores notas de todos con diferencia, así que no me hace falta – aclaró la chica – Y continuando con la historia, una mañana a finales de enero encendí la tele y estaban las noticias. Hablaron de ti, por eso empecé a prestarle atención. Apenas ofrecieron datos, pero habías atrapado a Kira que era lo importante…

-Omitimos la mayoría de los datos a la prensa, entre ellos la auténtica identidad del asesino y su forma de matar – le explicó L – Se hizo así para proteger a su familia y para no crear escándalos.

-Imagino… Mello me habló sobre algunos de esos datos omitidos y la verdad es que yo también pienso que la gente se volvería histérica si se enterase de la existencia de ese cuaderno… En fin, volviendo a lo de antes, la cuestión era que por fin habías resuelto el caso, tras… no sé cuántos años. Entonces me di cuenta de que habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo sin apenas vernos más que un par de veces y por muy poco tiempo cada una de ellas, y me pareció triste. Ya sé que otras veces habías tenido casos, pero nunca habían sido tan largos…

La chica hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que le habían salido un par de lágrimas y le estaba empezando a costar trabajo hablar.

-Además, pensé que tal vez podría hacer algo más emocionante y útil en mi vida si iba a buscarte. Sé que quizás haya sido una estupidez aparecer aquí de esta forma, pero creo que era la única manera de encontrarte de una forma más o menos rápida – siguió diciendo ella.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, has tenido suerte – le contestó él – Podría haberme marchado a otro sitio… ¿no crees?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya me recordó Near ayer esa posibilidad mientras vosotros fuisteis a pararle los pies a Matt – respondió la chica – Pero también me dijo que seguías teniendo una misión aquí, la cual es que Misa superara lo ocurrido con su querido Light, o mejor dicho, Kira.

-Veo que te han informado bien – comentó L sin sorprenderse demasiado – ¿Sabes que ella intentó tirarse de un puente después de que lo encontráramos muerto?

-Sí, también estoy informada de eso, y de que fuiste tú quien lo impidió. Y hablando de Misa, hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Te gusta ella, hermanito? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Yuko! – la regañó él sorprendido – Por supuesto que no.

El chico estaba perplejo, jamás se había planteado siquiera esa posibilidad.

-Pero podrías haber dejado que los agentes de aquí se encargaran de ella. ¿Por qué has permanecido en Japón entonces después de poner en orden el caso? – le siguió preguntando la chica – ¿Qué sientes por Misa?

-No insistas, enana – le dijo él pasándole una mano por el pelo – Simplemente sigo en Japón porque esto es lo más útil que puedo hacer en este momento. Además, cuando termine esta misión me iré… Si no surge otro motivo por el cual quedarme, claro.

Yuko lo observó detenidamente. Se le hacía un poco extraño el comportamiento de su hermano… Él no solía preocuparse demasiado por gente que fuera ajena al orfanato, como era el caso de Misa.

-Aun así, sabes que puedes contármelo si alguna vez te enamoras, ¿eh? – contestó ella entonces con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vale. Lo tendré en cuenta, supongo – respondió él mientras se echaba una galleta de chocolate a la boca.

Tras esta conversación, ambos terminaron de comer tranquilamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Yuko a su hermano.

-No tenía pensado nada en especial, ¿por qué? – respondió él.

-Podrías llevar a tu hermana pequeña a ver la ciudad – contestó ella.

-¿Es que no la has visto ya? – siguió preguntando L.

-Sí, en parte – asintió la chica – Pero aún me faltan sitios por visitar.

-Está bien. Entonces iremos de visita turística – respondió el chico.

Yuko se levantó de la silla dispuesta a ir a su habitación a ponerse una ropa más formal. Al contrario que a L, a ella sí le gustaba arreglarse y llevar ropa "bonita" más a menudo. Aunque eso sí, la comodidad también le parecía un requisito importante.

-¡Oh no! Mis maletas están en el piso de Matt y Mello – recordó ella de pronto – La única ropa que tengo aquí es la que llevo puesta ahora mismo…

-No te preocupes, les pediremos que te traigan las cosas cuando vayan a venir a vernos – contestó L – Mientras tanto puedes pedirle a Misa que te preste algo de ropa. Tiene muchas cosas, seguro que encuentras algo que te valga.

-Vale – asintió Yuko – Iré a verla entonces. Y tú te vienes conmigo – añadió y su hermano rodó los ojos – ¿Qué? Solo lo digo porque soy nueva aquí y no sé dónde están las cosas… – dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

L suspiró. No tenía forma de librarse, aunque por otra parte ¿por qué debería preocuparle ahora eso de hacerle una visita a Misa? Era algo que entraba dentro de lo normal…

Pasaron a ver a la chica, que esa tarde estaba acompañada por Near. Yuko no tardó en fijarse en la jaula con el pajarillo verde que tenía Misa.

-¡Qué mono! – exclamó Yuko mirando atentamente al animal – ¿Cómo se llama?

-Midori-chan – contestó Misa – Le puse ese nombre por su color verde. [NdA: Misa tiene un pájaro en los últimos capítulos de la serie, pero como no dice su nombre me he tomado la libertad de ponerle uno]

-Le queda bien – respondió ella – Por cierto, Misa-Misa, ¿podrías dejarme algo de ropa? – le preguntó.

La rubia la miró de arriba abajo para hacerse una idea de la talla que podría tener la chica. Más o menos tenían la misma altura, y de cuerpo también era bastante delgada.

-Creo que te pueden servir muchas de las cosas que tengo – contestó levantándose para mostrarle la ropa.

Mientras las dos chicas miraban las prendas L pensó mejor lo que le había dicho Yuko. Era imposible que su hermana llevara razón, seguro que no estaba enamorado. Él había perdido a sus padres hacía ya muchos años, cuando su hermana era aún un bebé. Sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a alguien importante, de modo que lo más seguro era que en caso de que realmente sintiera algo sería empatía con Misa.

-¡Esta ropa me encanta! – exclamó Yuko observando algunas prendas.

-No tienes el mismo gusto que tu hermano para la ropa – le dijo Misa – Su estilo está bien, pero admito que cuando lo vi arreglado con el traje me sorprendió bastante lo bien que le quedaba.

Al oír eso, L notó algo de calor en las mejillas y se sintió un poco nervioso. ¿Sería culpa de la preguntita que antes le había hecho su hermana?

-Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki – lo llamó Yuko entonces moviéndolo del brazo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Ya he terminado de elegir la ropa, ¿te gusta?

-Sí, es muy bonita – contestó él simplemente sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Pero si ni siquiera la has mirado – se quejó su hermana.

-Con que a ti te guste es suficiente. Sabes que a mí el tema de la ropa no me interesa demasiado…

Ella lo miró detenidamente de nuevo y sonrió. Puede que nadie más lo hubiese notado, pero el chico parecía estar algo despistado… Lo conocía demasiado bien como para pasar por alto ese detalle.

Sin embargo, Yuko prefirió no insistirle más en el tema amoroso de momento. Estaba segura de que seguiría obteniendo respuestas negativas y no precisamente porque su hermano no quisiera contárselo. Lo mejor era dejar que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

-Near, ¿tú qué opinas? – le preguntó ella entonces al otro chico mostrándole también la ropa.

-Creo que te quedará bien – respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó Yuko.

Misa se quedó mirando a L entonces. Se había pasado toda la mañana haciéndose pulseras con hilos de colores, pero una de ellas era distinta ya que la había hecho pensando en el chico y solo le había puesto hilos de color azul oscuro.

-Sé que no es gran cosa, pero quiero que aceptes esto – dijo ella poniéndole la pulsera – No quiero estar en deuda contigo por todas las veces que me has ayudado…

El chico se quedó mirando algo embobado el regalo que acababa de recibir.

-Gracias – le contestó al fin con una sonrisa.

-De nada.

Tras esta conversación L y Yuko se despidieron de los otros dos y salieron de la habitación dispuestos a pasar una familiar tarde de domingo visitando la ciudad.

* * *

Un rato más tarde Sayu estaba viendo la tele tranquilamente cuando escuchó que llamaban al timbre de su casa. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Bu… buenas tardes, Sayu – la saludó Matsuda con nerviosismo – Ayer te dejaste la chaqueta en mi coche… – añadió mostrándosela.

Desde que descubrió aquella chaqueta en el asiento trasero de su coche, Matsuda no había dejado de preguntarse si se atrevería a ir a casa de la chica a devolvérsela… sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Pero sí, tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para ir y de paso dejarle claro todo lo que sentía.

-Ho… hola, Matsuda – respondió Sayu también bastante nerviosa – Muchas gracias por traérmela, pero no tenías que haberte molestado. Podrías haberme avisado y habría ido a recogerla yo misma…

-No te preocupes, no es nada – le restó importancia él – Además, quería hablar de lo que pasó ayer a última hora…

-Eso… Claro, ¿quieres pasar? – le ofreció la chica entonces – Dentro hablaremos mejor.

-Vale, si insistes… – le dijo Matsuda algo cortado.

La chica se hizo a un lado y él pasó dentro hasta el salón.

-Perdona el desorden – dijo Sayu señalando todos los libros y papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

-¿Estabas estudiando? – le preguntó el chico.

-Realmente ya me había aburrido y estaba viendo la tele – admitió ella mientras despejaba un poco la mesa – Toma asiento. Yo iré a por alguna bebida, ¿te apetece algo en especial?

-No, cualquier cosa que traigas estará bien.

-De acuerdo.

Después de la conversación Sayu se fue a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té. Él entonces se echó la mano al bolsillo. Había escrito todo lo que quería decirle a ella en un papelito por si le entraba mucha vergüenza y se atascaba o se le olvidaba.

La chica volvió al salón en cuanto tuvo lista la bebida y él se volvió a guardar rápidamente el papel en el bolsillo.

-Aquí tienes, Matsuda – dijo la chica dejando una de las tazas frente al chico y la otra en el sitio en el que se iba a sentar ella.

-Esto… Llevo tiempo queriendo decirte que puedes llamarme por mi nombre… Si tú quieres, claro – le dijo él rascándose la cabeza por detrás con una mano.

-De acuerdo, Touta – accedió Sayu – Me parece bien llamarte así a partir de ahora – añadió con una sonrisa.

Entonces él la cogió de la mano igual que en la tarde anterior y ella lo miró otra vez sorprendida. El chico sabía que aún tenía la chuleta en el bolsillo, aunque en ese momento se veía capaz de decir lo que quería, así que no vio la necesidad de sacarla siquiera.

-Sayu, lo que quería decirte es que yo… me he enamorado de ti – le dijo él y la chica se puso completamente roja.

-Touta… la verdad es que tú también me gustas mucho, pero no puedo salir contigo – contestó ella – Lo siento.

-¿Es por la diferencia de edad? – preguntó el chico.

-Es cierto que tú y yo nos llevamos unos cinco años, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que eso no importa cuando quieres a alguien, ¿no crees? – respondió la chica y él asintió.

-Entonces, ¿es que ya tienes pareja?

-No, no es eso… – negó ella – ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar? ¿El qué? – preguntó el chico algo confuso y Sayu se rió un poco por la situación que estaba rememorando.

-Pero si hasta llamaste "suegros" a mis padres en aquella ocasión – le recordó la chica.

-Ah, ¡es verdad! – exclamó él – Ahora que lo dices sí que lo recuerdo un poco – añadió riéndose nerviosamente.

-Y mis padres contestaron que no querían que yo me hiciera novia de un policía, ¿cierto?

-Cierto…

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Les prometí a mis padres que no saldría con policías… Con mi madre aún podría renegociar la promesa, pero con mi padre no. Por eso creo que no me sentiría bien si la rompiera – le explicó Sayu.

-Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, yo también respetaba mucho al jefe y tampoco me sentiría bien si rompieras por mi culpa una promesa que hiciste con él – contestó Matsuda.

-Bien, pues brindemos. ¡Por los amores imposibles! – exclamó la chica cogiendo su taza de té.

-Eso, ¡por los amores imposibles!

Ambos brindaron y le dieron un trago al contenido de sus tazas.

-¡Guau! Está muy rico este té – dijo la chica.

-Y que lo digas – asintió él y ambos dieron otro trago más.

-Porque no lleva alcohol, sino podríamos ser capaces de terminar borrachos aquí a lo tonto – contestó Sayu mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

-A mí me daría igual emborracharme – se encogió él de hombros – La chica que me gusta me ha dado calabazas.

-Te entiendo. Yo con todo el dolor de mi alma he tenido que rechazar al chico que quiero – contestó ella de la misma forma.

Los dos se rieron un poco por sus ocurrencias y después se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa. Sin apenas darse cuenta fueron acercando sus caras… y cuando ya casi sentían en sus pieles la respiración el uno del otro se escuchó la puerta de la calle, así que ambos se volvieron a separar deprisa.

-Hija, ya estoy aquí – anunció la madre de Sayu entonces entrando al salón – Ah, ha venido Matsuda de visita. Buenas tardes.

-Bu… buenas – saludó también él algo nervioso.

-Sí, ha venido… a traerme una chaqueta que me dejé ayer – respondió la chica con los mismos nervios que él – Así que lo he invitado a beber algo por las molestias.

-Claro, por tanto me termino de beber lo poco que me queda y me voy – continuó diciendo Matsuda y a continuación se echó a la boca lo que quedaba en la taza y se levantó rápidamente – Ha sido un placer. Hasta pronto a las dos – se despidió y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Qué raro es este chico a veces! – comentó la madre con un goterón en la cabeza mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido el muchacho.


	15. Capítulo 15

Hola, por fin os traigo capítulo. Le he estado dando un montón de vueltas hasta que me ha convencido... así que espero que os guste.

KandraK: gracias de nuevo por leer, ¿un pentágono amoroso? Suena interesante aunque también complicado de escribir, pero tendré en cuenta la sugerencia ya que personajes hay de sobra para ello jaja. Ah, y gracias por la aclaración, lo de "suegros" es en castellano, pero no sabía si lo diría distinto en latino, por eso no puse ninguna nota.

jessicaoscura: gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes, no tenía pensado que se subiera mucho de tono, ya que no es mi estilo de escritura y además no va con la historia que tengo pensada.

Yuuki Chan Kiriyaga: gracias por leer, me alegro de que te guste la trama. Pues no tengo un día de subida fijo pero subo aproximadamente uno por semana, algunas veces subiré antes y otras puede que tarde más tiempo, dependiendo de las cosas que tenga que hacer, la inspiración, las ganas de escribir, etc.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días. Tanto Matsuda como Sayu habían estado tratando de convencerse de que lo mejor era olvidar eso que sentían el uno por el otro… por muy triste y duro que resultase.

Esa mañana de principios de abril al chico le tocaba acompañar a Misa. Él le había traído una revista de moda, así que ella se estaba entreteniendo en hojearla. La chica en ese momento miró con una amarga sonrisa un artículo sobre vestidos de boda. El amor… era algo muy bonito, pero estaba segura de que para ella nunca volvería…

Con un suspiro pasó a la siguiente página y empezó a leer algo distinto, en concreto un artículo sobre la ropa que se llevaría el próximo verano, cuando vio de reojo que Matsuda se estaba sirviendo café.

-Yo también tengo algo de sed, ¿me pasas una taza…? – empezó a preguntar Misa, pero se calló en cuanto se fijó mejor en el chico – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó con un goterón en la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? – preguntó él con aire despistado.

-Sí, le estás echando el azúcar a la planta de la mesa en vez de a la taza de café… – señaló.

-¡Ah! – exclamó el chico sorprendido retirando el sobre de azúcar inmediatamente.

Él cerró los ojos un momento. Sabía de sobra por qué estaba tan despistado esa mañana. A pesar de que Matsuda se había estado diciendo esos días de atrás que no le quedaba otra más que olvidarse de Sayu, esa misma noche había soñado con ella… y con que el problema desaparecía de alguna forma y podían ser felices juntos.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que ese "final feliz" seguramente no sería posible… y era un pensamiento tan frustrante que cuando quiso darse cuenta había empezado a llorar.

-Matsuda, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Misa alarmada.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, la chica agarró el teléfono y marcó para comunicarse con la sala de ordenadores. Al momento vio cómo la tele se encendía y aparecía L en la pantalla.

-¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo, Misa? – le preguntó el moreno al verla.

-¡Matsuda está llorando y no sé por qué! – exclamo ella señalándolo – Por favor Ryuzaki, ¿puedes echarme una mano?

-Está bien. Vamos para allá ahora mismo – le contestó L – Trata de tranquilizarlo mientras.

La pantalla se apagó y la chica colgó el teléfono.

-Oye… ¿puedo saber al menos qué te pasa? – le preguntó Misa a Matsuda tendiéndole la taza de café que el chico se había estado preparando antes.

El chico primero trató de tranquilizarse un poco, luego aceptó la taza, de la cual dio un trago bastante largo y después se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo… es que tengo un gran dilema – murmuró él entonces con mucha tristeza, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba L seguido de Near y Yuko.

-¿Un gran dilema? ¿Y por qué no nos lo cuentas ahora que estamos varios? – propuso Misa – Podríamos intentar ayudarte.

-Ella tiene razón – asintió L – Quizás podamos encontrar una solución.

El chico los miró sorprendido. Quizás él no tenía que rendirse tan pronto… ¿y si realmente existiera alguna solución?

-Está bien, chicos – accedió Matsuda – Tal vez… tal vez vosotros podáis aconsejarme.

-¿De qué trata ese gran dilema? – le preguntó Yuko con curiosidad.

-Bueno… Es algo complicado… – dijo el policía rascándose un poco la cabeza – Imaginaos que queréis a una persona, y que esta a su vez os quiere a vosotros, pero que hizo una promesa con alguien que ya no está y a quien realmente admirabas y que esa promesa le impide salir contigo – les explicó.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Acabo de recordarlo! – exclamó Misa entonces – Los padres de Sayu le dijeron hace tiempo que no querían que ella se casara con un policía.

-Pero si no he dicho nombres, ¿cómo lo has adivinado? – preguntó Matsuda alucinado.

-Algunas veces eres muy obvio… – respondió Near.

-Entonces, ¿lo sabíais todos? – preguntó y los demás asintieron – Qué mal… – añadió algo avergonzado.

-En fin, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa… La solución a tu dilema es bastante complicada – opinó L entonces – Si no quieres que ella rompa su promesa solo puedes hacer dos cosas: o bien olvidar a Sayu, o bien dejar la profesión.

-¿Dejar la profesión? – preguntó Matsuda sorprendido.

-¡Claro! El problema es que eres policía. Si dejas de serlo la prohibición dejará de afectarte – contestó Misa.

-¿Eh? No, no puedo dejar esto – negó él – Es la profesión que me gusta.

-Y además pensándolo bien, creo que nadie es capaz de imaginarse esto sin ti – añadió la rubia.

-Es cierto. Apenas te conozco, pero tengo la sensación de que esto se quedaría raro si te marchas – respondió Yuko.

-Lo sabía. Entonces mi dilema no tiene solución feliz – contestó el policía tristemente – Será mejor que me vaya haciendo a la idea de que de verdad tengo que olvidar a Sayu…

-Bueno, en realidad aún tienes una última opción, y es que ella rompa su promesa – le recordó Near en ese momento.

-Ya se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero no creo que sea lo mejor – negó Matsuda – Su padre se enfadaría mucho…

-¿Sabes? Conozco una historia parecida – comentó L entonces – Cierta persona me prometió que se iba a centrar en sus estudios y, sin embargo, me ha desobedecido y se ha presentado aquí sin previo aviso.

El chico le puso una mano sobre la cabeza a su hermana y ella se rió un poco.

-Pero como ya le he dicho, no estoy molesto con Yuko. Es cierto que pienso que es mejor y más seguro para ella que siguiera en su universidad con su carrera y la terminase, pero también considero que ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué es lo que quiere hacer, y además sé que es más feliz así.

-Ya lo entiendo… Si consigo que Sayu sea feliz puede que su padre tampoco se enfade – respondió Matsuda – Gracias por ayudarme con ese consejo. Sabía que no eras tan frío y que en el fondo eras un buen amigo, Ryuzaki.

-¿A… amigo? – preguntó L sorprendido. Fuera del orfanato le seguía pareciendo una palabra muy extraña… y más aún pronunciada de forma que sonase verdadera. De hecho, solo Misa le había dicho anteriormente algo así.

-Sí, hombre sí – asintió el chico dándole una palmada en el hombro – A mí me caes bien. Bueno, los cuatro me caéis bien – añadió con una sonrisa – Y, ¿sabéis? ¡Estoy tan feliz que creo que voy a ir ahora mismo a buscar a Sayu!

El chico entonces se despidió con un gesto y salió corriendo feliz.

-Creo que a veces somos unas malas influencias… – opinó Near en ese momento.

-Lo somos – asintió L.

-¿Entonces está bien que le hayas contado eso? – preguntó Misa no del todo segura.

-Supongo que si les ayuda a que sean felices estará bien, no te preocupes – contestó Yuko – Además estoy segura de que esa era la respuesta que él estaba deseando oír.

* * *

Sayu suspiró mientras recogía con cansancio los apuntes que había tomado. La última clase del día había sido demasiado aburrida. Además, eso de haber tenido que rechazar unos días atrás al chico que le gustaba no era especialmente alentador… ¿Seguro que no existía una solución distinta?

La chica salió de la facultad y al primero que vio en la calle fue a Matsuda, el cual llevaba esperándola ahí un buen rato.

-Hola, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Lo he estado pensando todo un poco mejor – le contestó él.

-Entonces, ¿ya no te gusto? – preguntó Sayu con algo de temor.

-Al contrario. Y para demostrarte que voy en serio he decidido hablar con tu madre – respondió y la chica lo miró incrédula.

-Ella no lo aceptará.

-Confía en mí – contestó Matsuda – Por fin lo he comprendido. Si logro que seas feliz a mi lado, hasta tu padre estará de acuerdo con esto, ¿no crees? – añadió cogiéndola de las manos.

La chica lo miró aún más sorprendida, él sonaba mucho más seguro y convencido que unos días antes.

-Está bien. Ven conmigo – accedió Sayu.

* * *

La madre de Sayu estaba haciendo limpieza en el salón cuando se dio cuenta de que había un papelito doblado tirado en el suelo. Este se había metido debajo de un mueble situado muy cerca de la mesa. La mujer lo cogió con la mano y lo deslió para asegurarse de que era basura antes de tirarlo definitivamente a una papelera.

-Ya estoy en casa – escuchó la voz de su hija en ese momento – Y traigo visita – añadió mientras pasaba al salón junto a Matsuda.

El chico reconoció al instante el papelito que tenía la madre en la mano. Era la chuleta que había escrito días atrás por si se atascaba con su declaración, así que inmediatamente se puso colorado.

-¿Esto es tuyo? – le preguntó la madre al chico.

-Sí… – contestó él algo cortado y la mujer se lo tendió para que lo recogiera.

-¿Qué hay escrito ahí? – preguntó Sayu con curiosidad.

-Mis sentimientos… aunque ya los sabes. Escribí esta nota por si me ponía demasiado nervioso al declararme, pero debió de caérseme el otro día antes de irme – explicó.

La madre de la chica dio un par de pasos y desvió su mirada por la ventana.

-He de reconocer que tu papelito me ha impresionado… Por lo que he leído debes de querer mucho a Sayu, ¿no?

-Así es – asintió él.

-Él me quiere… y yo también lo quiero – intervino también Sayu.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo aceptar así como así una relación entre mi hija y un policía – respondió la mujer girándose de nuevo para mirarlos a ambos.

-Mamá… Sé que lo dices porque su oficio es peligroso, pero también sé que tú fuiste muy feliz con papá, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó la chica con un tono dulce acercándose a su madre y mirándola con cariño.

-Por supuesto que sí… – contestó ella empezando a llorar un poco – Ahí llevas toda la razón del mundo…

-Mamá – dijo entonces Sayu abrazándola, mientras también soltaba un par de lágrimas – ¿No es eso lo que importa al fin y al cabo?

Matsuda entonces se agregó al abrazo, lo cual hizo que ambas se sorprendieran.

-No os preocupéis. Sé que habéis pasado por tiempos malos, pero a partir de ahora yo estaré siempre a vuestro lado – les aseguró con cariño – Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y evitaré que os sintáis solas.

-Touta… – murmuró Sayu.

-Escuchad. A partir de mañana me pasaré por aquí después del trabajo todos los días que pueda. No sé cocinar demasiado bien, pero intentaré ayudar con la cena. Algunos días incluso me regañaréis por quemar las cosas o por haber confundido algún ingrediente y entonces terminaremos riendo los tres. Después cenaremos tranquilamente mientras nos contamos qué tal nos ha ido el día a cada uno. Y poco a poco todo eso se volverá una costumbre y terminaremos siendo una auténtica familia. ¿Qué os parece?

-A mí… me… parece genial – le respondió Sayu entre lágrimas – Me gustaría mucho que eso pasase… ¿Tú qué opinas, mamá?

-¿De verdad estás dispuesto a cuidar tanto de nosotras? – le preguntó la madre de la chica con algo de emoción.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Con esa seguridad que él desprendía le había recordado un poco a su marido. Además, ya lo conocía desde hacía algún tiempo y siempre había sabido que era un buen muchacho.

-Por supuesto – asintió Matsuda completamente seguro – Prometo cuidaros a partir de ahora lo mejor que pueda.

-¿Sabes? Si te está escuchando, el jefe se estará sintiendo muy orgulloso de ti, yerno – le dijo la mujer.

-Mamá, ¿significa eso que lo aceptas? – le preguntó Sayu con esperanza.

-Sí, pero con una condición: tenéis que ser felices – respondió la madre.

-Eso dalo por hecho – contestó el chico volviendo a abrazar a ambas.

* * *

-¡Por fin! – exclamó Ryuk empezando a aplaudir – Ya era hora de que se formara alguna pareja, ¿no?

-Espera… no me digas que se trata de mi hermana – contestó Light.

Ryuk se empezó a reír.

-Pues me temo que sí – asintió.

-Y al final se ha quedado con Matsuda… – comentó el otro asomándose un momento abajo – Bueno, que haga lo que quiera, que para eso ya es grandecita.

-¿Quizás hubieras preferido que se quedara con Near? También hubiera sido un buen candidato para Sayu.

-Sinceramente ninguno de esos dos candidatos me agrada, pero creo que así está bien – opinó Light encogiéndose de hombros.


	16. Capítulo 16

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, aunque nadie me lo haya dejado en comentarios quiero aclarar algo sobre esta historia. Sé que muchos pensarán "si pensabas poner más parejas, ¿por qué no lo escribes en fanfics diferentes?". Pues porque yo lo prefiero así, todo en la misma historia, con una pareja que sea la protagonista y luego también los secundarios con un papel más o menos importante, ya que siempre van a estar influyendo en la trama todos y sería mucho lío tenerlo por separado (aunque si habéis llegado hasta aquí leyendo seguramente ya os habréis dado cuenta).

KandraK: sí, por eso he puesto que ninguno de los dos candidatos le agradaba. Seguro que no le guarda mucho aprecio desde entonces...

jessicaoscura: al contrario, gracias a ti por comentar. Me encanta saber vuestra opinión! Y esa era mi idea, que esos dos siguieran siendo rivales.

Sax1234: gracias por seguir la historia! En cuanto a eso no puedo revelar nada ya que sería spoiler jeje, pero yo tengo una idea inicial así que puede ser que coincidamos o no... ya se verá

Y ahora sí os dejo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, de la cual sus personajes no me pertenecen (excepto Yuko) porque si fueran míos esto no sería un fanfic, sino que serían más capítulos del anime xD

* * *

Un par de días más tarde L se dirigía hacia la habitación de Misa, ya que le tocaba a él estar esa mañana con ella. El muchacho iba empujando su carrito, en el cual llevaba muchos dulces, una cafetera hasta arriba de café e incluso un periódico. Desde que no estaba Watari no le quedaba más remedio que empujar él mismo el carrito o cargar en brazos todo lo que quería comer…

El chico se quedó mirando un momento hacia el cielo azul que podía verse a través de una de las ventanas del pasillo. Estuviera donde estuviese seguro que el hombre estaba muy orgulloso de todos ellos por haber podido resolver el caso.

Continuó avanzando un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Misa, la cual abrió para poder entrar.

-Buenos días – saludó, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la chica aún estaba dormida sobre la cama.

Se acercó hasta allí con el carrito y se sentó en un lado de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Misa. Empezó a prepararse el desayuno, pero pronto se quedó observando a la chica dormida. Él siempre había considerado que ella era atractiva, y que era mucho más guapa al natural que en las fotos de las revistas. Lo había pensado desde el día que se conocieron en el campus universitario.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe nada más verlo por el susto.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó ella.

-Anoche me pediste expresamente que hoy viniera alguien distinto de Matsuda – le recordó él.

-Ah sí – murmuró ella dejándose caer de nuevo – Pero, ¿por qué te pones tan cerca? Me has dado un buen susto…

-Perdona, pero es un lugar muy cómodo.

-Y dime, ¿vas a dejar que me vaya a casa pronto? – preguntó Misa entonces – Ya llevo aquí casi tres meses… Eso sin contar los que ya estuve antes, claro.

-Me temo que no puedo dejar que te marches todavía – negó él con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, aunque es cierto que has progresado un poco en este tiempo, aún no es suficiente. Los chicos y yo aún te vemos bastante deprimida.

-Ryuzaki, no voy a volver a ese puente – le aseguró ella – Estoy mucho más tranquila ahora que aquel día. Aunque… es cierto que sigo muy triste. No sé si algún día podré volver a ser feliz.

-Yo creo que sí que podrás superar esto. Tú eres fuerte… – murmuró el chico escribiendo algo en un trocito en blanco del periódico que se había llevado, después lo arrancó y se lo dio a ella – Toma.

Misa leyó lo que acababa de darle. Solo había anotada una palabra en inglés, "strength".

-¿Fuerza? No tengo mucha en este momento… – contestó doblando el papel para hacerlo una bolita – ¿Sabes? Ayer te pedí que viniera otra persona porque Matsuda no para de hablar de amor. No me malinterpretes… me encanta que él y Sayu estén juntos. Pero teniendo en cuenta mi estado de ánimo… – añadió empezando a llorar.

-Aquí tienes – le dijo L tendiéndole un pañuelo de papel.

-Gracias – contestó Misa secándose las lágrimas – No me apetece que me hablen demasiado de temas amorosos. Light y yo íbamos a casarnos, ¿sabes? – le explicó – Posiblemente yo ahora tendría que estar probándome vestidos y eligiendo aperitivos para el banquete de boda. Debería haber sido la chica más feliz del mundo, y sin embargo mírame…

El chico se levantó de la cama un momento.

-Mira, si es por vestidos aquí tienes varios – le dijo L señalando hacia unos de los que solía usar Misa y que estaban colgados en un perchero – Puedes probarte los que quieras. Y, por supuesto, sabes que siempre tienes la opción de elegir tú la comida – añadió volviéndose a sentar a su lado.

La chica se rió un poco.

-Qué tonto eres a veces…

-Di lo que quieras, pero te he sacado una sonrisa – le respondió el moreno y la chica se sonrojó.

-Cá… cállate – murmuró ella avergonzada.

-¿Por qué? Es verdad – contestó L mientras le echaba un trago al café que se había preparado, aunque más que un café con azúcar eso era azúcar con café.

-Chico molesto – dijo ella dándole un golpecito sin fuerza con el puño en el brazo.

-Me vas a tirar el café – contestó el chico más a broma que en serio mientras le daba otro trago.

La chica lo observó de beber y cuando L iba a dejar la taza sobre el carrito volvió a darle un golpe en el brazo algo más fuerte que el anterior, derramando un par de gotas sobre el metal.

-Chica mala – comentó él sin perder la calma.

-Te lo mereces – le dijo ella simplemente girándose enfurruñada.

El chico se quedó mirándola tratando de aguantarse la risa. Le parecía que estaba muy graciosa.

-No te rías – le dijo Misa aún enfurruñada dándole otro golpe.

-Oye, voy a tener que enfadarme – le contestó L y ella trató de volverle a dar, solo que esta vez él le sujetó los puños con sus manos.

No le estaba haciendo daño, pero aunque solo fuera por orgullo propio no podía permitir que la chica siguiera dándole golpecitos. Sin embargo, el contacto cálido de las manos de ella lo puso algo nervioso e hizo que se quedara algo paralizado.

-Suéltame – le dijo Misa entonces infantilmente.

La chica empezó a agitar los brazos de forma muy exagerada para liberarse, pero al ver que él la tenía bien agarrada optó por empujarlo hacia atrás, de tal forma que el muchacho cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y ella encima de él, haciendo que ambos se dieran un beso en la boca.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un par de segundos con los ojos muy abiertos y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por la impresión, pero al momento la chica se apartó y chilló.

Misa ya le había dado hacía tiempo un beso en la mejilla, que ella consideraba más como prueba de amistad que como otra cosa, pero el beso que acababa de darle aunque hubiera sido accidental, solo por el hecho de haber sido en la boca le parecía que era muy distinto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? – se preguntaba ella en voz alta y empezando a tirarse de los pelos.

El chico se incorporó algo aturdido.

-Devuélveme mi beso. ¡No quiero habértelo dado! – exclamó Misa entonces agarrándolo de la sudadera.

-No lo quiero para nada, pero es algo que no puedo devolverte – le dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tú eres muy listo… Seguro que si lo piensas encuentras una manera de devolvérmelo – respondió ella y L la miró escéptico.

-¿Qué te parece si te tranquilizas y simplemente lo olvidas? – le preguntó él.

-¿Tú también vas a olvidarlo? – le preguntó ella y el chico asintió – Está bien, lo intentaré – añadió algo más calmada soltando la sudadera de él.

-Así me gusta – le dijo entonces él con su tono tranquilo volviendo a abrir el periódico para leer las noticias, dando por finalizada la conversación por su parte.

Sin embargo, L no podía dejar de pensar que ese beso había sido muy distinto a cualquier otro que le hubiesen dado. Ese contacto no tenía nada que ver con los besos en la mejilla que solía darle Yuko… Como mucho se parecía un poco al otro que Misa le había dado en la mejilla tiempo atrás.

Misa por su parte se abrazó a la almohada y miraba al chico de reojo de vez en cuando… ¿Por qué había tenido que darle un beso en la boca a alguien que odiaba tanto?

La chica cerró los ojos y se abrazó aún más fuerte a la almohada para quitarse esos pensamientos. Solo era un beso, no había que darle tanta importancia…

Entonces notó cómo le echaban una sábana por encima. Se estaba quedando medio adormilada prácticamente sin darse cuenta.

-Si no te arropas pescarás un resfriado – le dijo L.

Misa volvió a abrir los ojos y lo observó de nuevo. Sabía que realmente no era tan mal chico después de todo… y ya se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

-Por esta vez te dejo que te quedes con el beso, pero no te acostumbres porque no va a haber más – le dijo ella entonces.

La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió algo húmedo en la frente. L acababa de darle un beso en esa zona.

-¡Idiota! – exclamó ella girándose para que la dejara tranquila.

El chico se empezó a reír. Era muy divertido molestarla.

* * *

Todo apuntaba a que iba a ser un día como otro cualquiera, entretenido a su manera pero sin nada digno de mención… O eso al menos pensaba Ryuk mientras veía lo que ocurría abajo con los humanos hasta que L y Misa se dieron un beso accidentalmente.

El shinigami casi se atragantó de la impresión con el trozo de la manzana que se estaba comiendo, así que se dio un par de golpes en el pecho hasta que lo escupió.

-Esto… ¡Lo siento si le he dado a alguien! – gritó por el agujero al ver que el trozo se había caído al mundo humano.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Light entonces con un goterón en la cabeza.

Ryuk se empezó a reír exageradamente entonces, recordando lo ridícula que había sido la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-L y Misa… ¡se han dado un beso! – le explicó él sin poder parar de reírse.

-¿Eso era una manzana? ¿Seguro que no era una seta venenosa de esas que hacen ver alucinaciones? – le preguntó Light no del todo seguro.

-¡Es cierto lo que te digo! Pero no ha sido en plan romántico, ha sido accidental… ¡por eso me hace tanta gracia! – siguió diciendo entre risas Ryuk – De todas formas, esto seguro que solo es el principio de algo mucho más interesante… – añadió divertido.

* * *

Mientras, en la sala de ordenadores Yuko jugaba con los muñequitos de Near, mientras el chico revisaba algunos casos.

-¿Te aburres? – le preguntó él entonces.

-No, pero echo de menos mis peluches… – le contestó la chica – Espero que Matt y Mello se acuerden pronto de traerme mis maletas. También tengo allí un manga a medio leer…

-¿Te siguen gustando esas historias? – le preguntó Near con una sonrisa – Recuerdo que tenías una gran colección hace unos años.

-Pues claro. Además, si tengo un nombre en clave en japonés es precisamente en honor a ellas y a mi pasión por la cultura de este país – comentó mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa para ver cómo trabajaba Near con el ordenador.

Yuko trató de no reírse. Lo que el muchacho no sabía era que varios años atrás la chica se había estado imaginando que los protagonistas de aquellas historias románticas que tanto le gustaba leer eran precisamente ella y Near.

-¡Vaya! Hoy no hay nada interesante… – murmuró él entonces mientras terminaba de revisar los casos – La verdad es que yo sí estoy algo aburrido ahora mismo.

-¿Quieres salir un rato? – le preguntó ella levantándose – El otro día cuando salí con mi hermano vi que había una sala de juegos muy cerca de aquí.

-No es mala idea.

Los dos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la sala de juegos. Una vez dentro vieron que allí había un montón de máquinas recreativas en las que muchos jóvenes se estaban divirtiendo.

-¿A qué quieres jugar? – preguntó Near.

-¡Al Puzzle Bobble! – exclamó ella emocionada al ver la máquina con el juego.

-Vale – asintió él conforme.

Introdujeron un par de monedas en la máquina y empezaron a jugar, tratando de reunir tres o más burbujas de un mismo color para explotarlas y mandarlas a la pantalla del adversario.

-Por cierto, mi hermano está algo rarito… Creo que se ha enamorado de Misa – comentó Yuko entonces.

Near empezó a reírse.

-Sayu y yo estuvimos hablando de liarlos – le empezó a contar él.

-¿Qué? ¿Sin contar con mi ayuda? – preguntó Yuko haciéndose la enfadada, pero al momento recuperó su expresión anterior – Creo que a mi hermano le ha llegado la hora de madurar un poquito… Ya no somos unos críos, a pesar de que muchas veces nos comportemos como tales. Así que, aunque me cueste un poco admitirlo, probablemente pronto deje de tenerlo para mí sola… pero me alegro por él. Quiero que sea feliz.

-Sin embargo, está claro que va a hacer falta mucho tiempo. Misa aún tiene muy presente a su novio – le explicó Near – Así que si quieres planear algo será mejor que esperes un poco.

-Es verdad – murmuró ella con aburrimiento – Tendremos que dejarlos que vayan paso a paso…

En ese momento cayó algo sobre uno de los botones de la máquina en la que estaban jugando.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Near cogiéndolo con cuidado.

-Parece un trozo de manzana… pero es muy oscura. Tal vez esté podrida – respondió la chica observando también.

-¡Puaj! Y parece que alguien la ha escupido – contestó el chico tras ver las marcas de dientes que tenía, mandándola a una papelera directamente – La gente debería aprender a tirar las cosas a la basura en vez de irlas lanzando por ahí…

-Cierto – asintió Yuko – Y ahora, ¡continuemos con el juego!

Ambos estuvieron compitiendo en esa y también en otras máquinas durante un buen rato. En casi todo quedaban empatados con puntuaciones bastante altas, lo cual hacía que el resto de gente se quedara alucinada y preguntándose que de dónde habían salido esos dos.


	17. Capítulo 17

Hola, gente. Perdón por la tardanza, pero me he tomado unas minivacaciones de esto ya que no estaba demasiado motivada ni inspirada para escribir.

Como siempre gracias por el apoyo a este fanfic, espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.

PD: los reviews los contestaré al final

* * *

Al día siguiente, Misa abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor al despertarse. Sabía que ese día también tenía que acudir L, pero a diferencia del día anterior aún no había nadie allí.

Se sentó despacio sobre la cama y puso la mano sobre algo que tenía un tacto distinto a las sábanas. Lo cogió y se dio cuenta de que era el papelito que le había dado L.

Lo volvió a leer… Fuerza. Si podía reunir la suficiente como para volver a estar animada podría ser libre de nuevo, eso le había dicho el moreno.

Se sintió un poco culpable. Ella apenas pensaba en otra cosa aparte de sus problemas y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él confiando en que ella podría devolver su vida a la normalidad…

En ese momento tuvo una idea, así que se levantó de la cama inmediatamente, se cambió de ropa y salió de su habitación. Bajó unas escaleras y se dirigió hacia un pasillo donde había varios despachos. Una vez allí llamó en una de las puertas.

-Adelante – escuchó la voz de Mogi por dentro.

-Hola, Mochi – saludó Misa mientras abría la puerta.

-Ah buenos días, Misa-Misa – la saludó él – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que te busque algún trabajo?

La chica sonrió. Volver a trabajar era un paso indispensable para ir devolviendo su vida a la normalidad.

-Exacto, me gustaría que me buscaras algún trabajo – asintió ella – Lo que sea estará bien, aunque sea algo de poca monta.

-Claro. Últimamente no he recibido ofertas para ti, pero me esforzaré en buscarte algo – le prometió el hombre.

-Gracias, Mochi.

-De nada. Bueno, si me disculpas tengo que irme – dijo Mogi levantándose de su silla – He de llevarle esto a Aizawa – añadió cogiendo de la mesa una carpeta que ponía "personal del distrito".

-Está bien. Adiós – se despidió ella.

-Nos vemos – se despidió Mogi también – Ah buenos días, Ryuzaki – añadió.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está…? – empezó a preguntar Misa. Se dio la vuelta y casi se chocó con L, que estaba justo en la puerta.

-Buenos días – contestó el chico.

Los tres salieron del despacho y después Mogi se despidió con un gesto de los otros y se fue por el pasillo.

-Lo he escuchado – dijo L entonces – De modo que por fin te has decidido a volver al mundo del espectáculo, ¿eh?

-Sí, Ryuzaki. Quiero volver al trabajo, o quiero intentarlo al menos – le explicó ella – Creo que me diste un buen consejo con ese papelito – añadió con una sonrisa.

-Me… me alegro de que te sirviera – respondió algo nervioso.

La sonrisa de Misa lo abrumaba, hacía que le doliera el corazón, pero no de forma física. Era una sensación extraña…

-¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó L dándose la vuelta – ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu habitación o vamos a la sala de ordenadores?

-Umm, ordenadores – contestó ella – Hoy me apetece variar un poco.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha y pronto llegaron a dicha sala. Allí Near miraba gráficos en un ordenador mientras Matsuda y Yuko leían unos papeles.

-Ah Ryuzaki, qué bien que estés aquí – le dijo Matsuda en cuanto lo vio – Verás, nos acaba de llegar un nuevo caso, tenemos estos datos y… – le empezó a explicar mientras el moreno ocupaba su silla giratoria.

Mientras los chicos hablaban sobre el caso, Misa se puso a rebuscar en unos cajones en busca de algo interesante.

-¡Vaya! Esto me trae recuerdos – comentó al sacar unas esposas.

De hecho realmente eran las mismas que las que hacía algún tiempo atrás habían mantenido atados al moreno y a Light.

-Estás detenido – le dijo Misa a L enganchando al moreno por uno de los extremos y su propio brazo por el otro. Quería jugar con él un rato… o más bien molestarlo.

-Me da igual lo que hagas siempre y cuando no pierdas la llave – le respondió L con tranquilidad.

-La llave está en el cajón – aseguró ella y volvió al cajón para rebuscar, no sin antes hacer al chico levantarse de su asiento para que la chica pudiese llegar – Aquí está.

El chico se la quitó para observarla de cerca.

-Esta no es su llave – respondió él intentando encajarla en la cerradura – ¿Lo ves? No entra.

-Entonces… – dijo Misa volviendo a rebuscar – No hay más llaves que esa. ¡Un segundo! ¿Vamos a quedarnos así para siempre?

-No. Podemos encargar una llave, pero tardarán un buen rato en fabricarla… Tendremos que estar así hasta mañana – contestó L.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Para siempre o solo durante un día? – le preguntó el chico tranquilamente.

-Solo durante un día – contestó Misa sin dudarlo.

L entonces tomó las medidas de la cerradura y mandó a alguien para que encargase la llave.

* * *

Un rato después Mello miraba molesto hacia la entrada del edificio. Él acababa de llamar a Yuko para avisarle de que Matt y él se pasarían de visita. O más bien, para darle la sorpresa de que ya la estaban esperando en la puerta para que saliera a recibirlos. Sin embargo, no era precisamente ella quien los observaba desde la puerta con tranquilidad mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo con los dedos.

-¿Por qué eres tú el que sale a recibirnos? – preguntó Mello molesto a Near.

-Porque os he visto llegar a través de las cámaras – respondió el del pelo blanco sin inmutarse demasiado.

-Es lo malo del factor sorpresa. Apenas hace un par de minutos que has avisado a Yuko, es normal que no esté lista – le dijo Matt al rubio para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Mello cerró un momento los ojos resignado. Su amigo tenía razón.

-Ya estoy aquí – anunció Yuko saliendo en ese momento.

-Traemos tus cosas – le dijo Matt nada más ver a la chica.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó ella agarrando sus maletas y levantándolas.

-Pesan, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Un poco – admitió ella soltándolas de nuevo en el suelo – Tal vez llevo demasiadas cosas aquí dentro…

-¡Ayúdala! – exclamó Matt entonces dándole un empujón a Mello.

El rubio gruñó, pero cogió la maleta más grande y entró al edificio después de Yuko, la cual había vuelto a cargar con la más pequeña.

-Deja que lleve yo la otra… También parece pesada – dijo Near mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-No hace falta… – empezó a decirle Yuko, pero el chico le quitó la maleta antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Tarde – le contestó él con una sonrisa mostrándole la maleta como si de un premio se tratase.

La chica empezó a reírse ante la ocurrencia de Near, y Mello miró hacia otro lado molesto.

Los cuatro llegaron a la habitación de Yuko, y los dos que llevaban las maletas las dejaron en el rincón que la chica les indicó.

-Gracias por ayudarme – les dijo entonces ella con una sonrisa – De vaciarlas ya me puedo encargar yo sola.

La chica se puso a sacar cosas de una de las maletas pero Mello no hizo caso y se colocó a su lado con la intención de ayudarla. Sin embargo, no se entretuvo en mirar lo que sacaba, siendo lo primero algo de ropa interior de ella, lo que hizo que el muchacho se ruborizara un poco al verse con un par de sujetadores en la mano.

-¡Qué maleducado por tu parte! – exclamó Yuko quitándoselos – Te he dicho que me encargaría yo sola…

-¡Vaya! Ya no me acordaba de esto – dijo Near en ese momento y la chica lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había puesto a vaciar la otra maleta y había sacado unas fotos antiguas. Desde su sitio Yuko pudo ver que en concreto Near estaba viendo una foto de carnaval en la que ella salía vestida de gallina con un traje bastante cutre. La chica la tenía clasificada como una foto ridícula que era mejor que nadie viera.

-Anda, vamos con el resto. Ya tendré tiempo de vaciar las maletas luego – respondió la chica acercándose por detrás y quitándole las fotos a él para volverlas a dejar bien guardaditas.

Después, Yuko prácticamente empujó fuera de la habitación a Near, a Mello y a Matt, el cual se había limitado a apoyarse en una pared y a tratar de no reírse de las cosas que acababan de hacer los otros.

Los cuatro se dirigieron entonces a la sala de ordenadores.

-Hola, chicos – los saludó L cuando los vio entrar – Levántate – le dijo a Misa.

-¿Qué? Estoy escuchando música con los cascos en el ordenador – se quejó ella.

-¿De quién es la culpa de que estemos así? – le recordó él.

-Vaaaale – contestó la chica sin ganas mientras se quitaba los cascos.

-¿Estáis castigados? – les preguntó Matt divertido.

-Algo así… – murmuró Misa – ¿Quién me mandaría jugar con las esposas? – añadió mientras L soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

Los recién llegados rieron un poco por la expresión de los dos encadenados. Después estuvieron charlando un poco, hasta que finalmente Matt y Mello se despidieron y salieron de ahí acompañados por Yuko.

-Eh Yuko, tenemos que volver a quedar pronto – dijo el pelirrojo entonces – Mello y yo te echamos de menos, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando a su amigo de forma divertida. El encariñamiento del rubio con ella cada vez le resultaba más obvio a Matt, de modo que quería darle un empujoncito ya que sospechaba que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta.

-Recuerdo que un día dijimos que teníamos que ir al karaoke – contestó Yuko entonces.

-Sí, pero como encontramos a tu hermano ya no fuimos. Podríamos ir un día de estos – sugirió Mello.

-Claro – asintió ella – Es una buena idea.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada – contestó el rubio mientras ambos chicos se despedían de ella con un gesto y salían por la puerta.

* * *

Misa se vio obligada a continuar en la sala de ordenadores prácticamente el día entero. El caso que estaba investigando era relativamente fácil y el detective quería seguir trabajando un poco más para dejarlo resuelto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar frente a ese ordenador? – le preguntó ella aburrida a L al ver que las horas pasaban y el chico no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de ahí – Tengo hambre…

-Ya te he ofrecido pastel antes – se encogió el chico de hombros – ¿Quieres ahora? – le preguntó mostrándole el que se estaba comiendo.

-Pero es que engorda mucho – le contestó Misa hinchando los mofletes – Así que quiero otra cosa.

-De acuerdo. Esto está prácticamente resuelto así que dejaré el trabajo que queda a los chicos e iremos a por tu cena – respondió L apagando su ordenador.

En la despensa había comida del gusto de Misa. Los problemas llegaron después de cenar, más en concreto a la hora de usar el baño de la habitación de ella.

La cadena de las esposas era lo suficientemente larga como para que uno de ellos pudiera pasar al baño y el otro pudiera esperar en la puerta por fuera, así que al entrar Misa trató de cerrar la puerta encajando a presión la cadena contra el lateral. Aunque no era muy gruesa, no pudo cerrar bien y quedó una pequeña rendija abierta en la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar mirar dentro mientras me cambio para ponerme el pijama – le advirtió ella a L entonces.

Él en ese momento pasó la cadena por el suelo en vez de por el lateral. La separación entre el suelo y la puerta era lo suficientemente grande como para que la cadena pudiera caber más o menos bien por ahí y de esa forma sí que se podría cerrar.

-No pensaba mirar, pero si tanto te preocupa eso deberías hacer algo así, ¿no crees? – le preguntó L.

La chica cerró la puerta cabreada. Otra vez él la había dejado como una tonta ignorante.

Al salir ella seguía concentrada en su cabreo, de modo que no se fijó en que la cadena estaba en el suelo y se tropezó.

-Ten cuidado – le dijo él sujetándola.

-¡Jumm! – contestó Misa mientras se soltaba, rehusándose así a darle las gracias.

Después le tocó el turno de pasar al baño a L, y al salir el chico cogió un libro que había en la mesa y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a leer un rato.

-¡Qué molesto! ¿También tenemos que dormir juntos? – preguntó ella con fastidio – Es la última vez que juego con estas cosas – dijo señalando a las esposas.

La chica se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda a L. Él se puso a leer el libro, pero cuando observó que ella ya se había dormido lo dejó en la mesita, apagó la luz y se tumbó mirando hacia arriba.

Misa entonces se dio la vuelta en sueños y lo abrazó, cosa que hizo que él se sorprendiera.

-Ryuzaki… – murmuró ella dormida.

-Dime… – contestó el chico no del todo seguro. ¿Realmente Misa estaba soñando con él?

-¡Deja de ser tan molesto! – exclamó la chica entonces empezando a mover las manos para pegarle en sueños.

Él se tuvo que cubrir de los golpes. Sí, sin duda ella estaba soñando con L, ¿a quién más querría pegarle?

Sin embargo, al momento ella volvió a quedarse tranquila, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él y con una mano agarrando la sudadera blanca del chico.

L notó que la chica estaba tal vez demasiado cerca, lo cual lo puso algo nervioso… aunque no le disgustaba realmente la situación. Le empezó a acariciar el pelo mientras notaba que el sueño empezaba a vencerle a él también.

* * *

_"See you in your dreams yeah, baby. Kowai yume dato shitte mo" ("Nos vemos en tus sueños, incluso aunque sean pesadillas")._ Fragmento de la letra de "Papermoon" (Soul Eater Op2) por Tommy Heavenly6

Masha Rue: pues sí, van a tener que planificar algo para que se vayan dando cuenta

KandraK: sí, yo igual, ya me decía "ponlos que se besen ya de una vez!" jajaja

Jessicaoscura: cierto que Misa es un poco pesada en el anime, todo el rato Light esto, Light lo otro... pero aquí cada cosa debo ponerla a su momento ;)


	18. Capítulo 18

¡Hola! He tenido una semana muy pesada, casi ni me he podido conectar a internet T-T, y la semana que viene me temo que será igual... Pero de momento, ya ha llegado el finde y voy a celebrarlo con un capítulo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Misa se despertó con la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla realmente horrible. Había soñado que ella misma se había encadenado a L, y tenía que ir con él a todas partes…

Abrió los ojos despacio y la pesadilla se materializó… Aún seguían encadenados y habían tenido que dormir juntos. Además ella se había movido en sueños y se había terminado agarrando a él, que aún dormía tranquilamente.

Era una posición un poco… vergonzosa, así que se separó despacio de L procurando no despertarlo. Sin embargo en ese momento el chico se giró un poco y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.

Ella pensó que le estaba gastando una broma y ya iba a protestar cuando se dio cuenta de que él seguía con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba demasiado tranquilo como para estar fingiendo el sueño. Además… realmente Misa sintió que no se estaba tan mal, era un contacto… muy agradable y cálido. ¿Por qué Light nunca le había dado un abrazo como ese?

Sin embargo, con el cambio de postura a L se le había quedado la boca un poco abierta y ella entonces se dio cuenta de que un líquido transparente empezaba a asomarle por ahí.

-¡No me babees como si fuera uno de tus pastelillos! – no pudo evitar gritar ella entonces.

El chico abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Pastelillos? – preguntó más en sueños que despierto – ¿Dónde?

-Aquí no los hay en este momento – le contestó ella y el chico volvió a bajar los párpados, pero sin cerrar la boca – ¡Espera!

Misa empezó a darle tirones en los mofletes para que la cerrara y dejara así de babear.

-¿Mmm? Déjame cinco minutos más – se quejó él soltándola del abrazo y llevándose un dedo a la boca, prácticamente siguiendo aún en el mundo de los sueños.

Misa se quedó mirándolo con un goterón en la cabeza, pero al momento le entraron ganas de reírse. Con ese comportamiento L parecía un crío pequeño que no quería ir a la escuela, y a la chica hasta le parecía tierno.

-Eres demasiado grande como para hacerte pasar por un niño que no quiere ir a clase, ¿no crees? – le preguntó ella apartándole suavemente un poco el pelo de la frente.

El chico entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la caricia de ella. También notó que el pulso se le había acelerado y que las mejillas le ardían, aunque esto último podría deberse en parte a los tirones que Misa le había dado antes para que cerrara la boca.

-Vamos a desayunar – le dijo él levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Espera! – le pidió ella al ver que ya estaba siendo arrastrada por las esposas cuando ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a ponerse las zapatillas.

L apenas paró un par de segundos, pero en cuanto la chica estuvo calzada continuó con su camino. Ella lo miraba alucinada mientras lo seguía. ¿Cómo podía desperezarse tan deprisa?

Pronto llegaron a una habitación con una gran mesa, perfecta para extender una gran cantidad de pasteles. En un pico de la mesa se habían dejado un manga shojo. Misa no tenía tantas ganas de pasteles como el chico, así que fue la primera en terminar de comer y se puso a leerlo para matar el aburrimiento. _[NdA: el shojo es el tipo de manga destinado al público femenino, suelen ser comedias románticas]_

L le echó un vistazo por encima a la página por curiosidad y pronto se quedó congelado. En una de las viñetas un personaje decía que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando la otra persona estaba cerca o que le dolía el corazón cuando le sonreía y terminaba asegurando que eso era amor.

Él tenía los mismos síntomas cuando estaba con Misa… por tanto… No, no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?

El chico agitó la cabeza y se acabó su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo. Seguro que concentrándose en algún caso podía dejar esos extraños pensamientos a un lado.

OoooO

Ya por la tarde avisaron a los chicos de que la llave para las esposas estaba lista, pero tendría que ir alguien a por ella a la tienda.

-Será mejor que vaya yo a por la llave – se ofreció Near, ya que supuso que sería lo más rápido.

Se imaginó que si iban los dos afectados seguramente terminarían discutiendo y montando algún espectáculo en plena calle… por no sumarle el que tendrían que ir atados. Lo mejor era ahorrarles el ridículo.

-Te acompaño – le contestó Yuko levantándose de su sitio entonces y siguiéndolo. Esa era una buena oportunidad para que su hermano y Misa pudieran estar a solas un rato más…

Near y Yuko decidieron ir a pie, ya que el sitio en cuestión no pillaba demasiado lejos.

-Buenas, venimos a por este pedido – le dijo Near a la chica del mostrador cuando pasaron a la tienda, dándole un papelito con las características de la llave.

-Déjame ver… Sí, creo que es esta – respondió ella sacando una cajita de una estantería que tenía justo detrás – Por favor, comprueba si los datos de esta llave coinciden con los del pedido – añadió señalando una etiqueta en el lateral de la caja.

Mientras él comparaba los datos, la chica del mostrador no hacía más que sonreírle ya que le parecía que el chico era mono, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Yuko, que disimuladamente dio un par de pasos hacia la pared haciendo como que leía alguno de los papeles que había colgados.

Pero, aunque lo estaba dejando solo a propósito para que hablase con la chica tranquilamente, no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta por la situación.

-Sí, todo está en orden – dijo Near tras comprobar los datos.

-Perfecto, ¿quieres una bolsa? – le ofreció amablemente la chica.

-No, gracias. Puedo llevarlo todo en el bolsillo – contestó él.

Near pagó la llave entonces y se la guardó.

-¿Ya está todo? – le preguntó Yuko volviéndose a acercar a él y el chico asintió.

-Adiós, guapo – se despidió la chica del mostrador.

Near y Yuko se dirigieron hacia la puerta y salieron fuera.

-Lo sabía, esa quería ligar contigo – le dijo Yuko al chico una vez que empezaron a caminar por la calle.

-Pero si no me conoce de nada – respondió Near.

-¿Y eso qué importa? – preguntó Yuko – Podría haberse tratado de amor a primera vista… – añadió burlona – ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te miraba?

-No he visto nada de especial en su mirada – contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Umm, ¿tal vez es que ya te gusta alguien y por eso no te fijas en las demás? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, que yo sepa no me gusta nadie – dijo él volviéndose a encoger de hombros – Y tú, ¿no tienes novio en tu universidad? – añadió curioso también.

-Claro que no… Si lo tuviera no hubiera venido aquí yo sola – contestó ella.

-Entonces seguro que te gusta alguien de allí – respondió Near.

-Pero si no iba casi nunca a clase… ¿cómo quieres que me guste algún compañero? – replicó ella – Aunque hace más tiempo admito que sí me gustaba alguien… – añadió misteriosamente.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Deberías – asintió ella.

-A ver si lo adivino… ¿Matt? – le preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó Yuko – Me cae genial, pero nunca me ha gustado de esa forma.

-Entonces… ¿Mello? – siguió preguntando él y ella negó.

El chico siguió nombrando a otros amigos que habían convivido con ellos.

-Deja de decir nombres al azar – suspiró ella entonces palmeándose la frente.

No podía creer que Near hubiera sido tan despistado en su momento… Para ella su comportamiento debería de haberla delatado en más de una ocasión, pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta, lo cual tal vez le confirmaba sus sospechas sobre que el chico solo la consideraba una amiga más, y ya está…

Eso de alguna forma le volvía a doler en el presente. Tal vez había abierto una vieja herida que creía cerrada del todo…

-Me gustabas… tú – dijo Yuko acercándose a él y atreviéndose a darle un breve beso en la boca – Esto ahora no significa nada. Es solo lo que siempre soñé que haría si alguna vez llegaba a confesarme… – le aclaró ante la cara de estupor del muchacho.

La chica siguió caminando entonces. Por fin le había hecho esa confesión, pero no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Por una parte notaba como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque por otra tenía unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar.

Él por su parte se quedó mirándola perplejo unos segundos con los dedos sobre el lugar donde ella lo había besado, pero después la siguió unos pasos por detrás.

-Solo por curiosidad… ¿qué me hubieras contestado? – le preguntó ella entonces girándose para mirarlo.

-Pues… supongo que no sentía lo mismo – le confirmó él lo que Yuko ya sospechaba – Lo siento.

Ella sintió una especie de punzada en el corazón y las ganas de llorar se hicieron más grandes.

-No tienes que sentirlo… Después de todo ya hace mucho tiempo de aquello y tampoco es que fuera culpa tuya el no corresponderme – respondió la chica fingiendo una sonrisa.

Yuko volvió a ponerse en marcha, pero a un paso bastante más acelerado. Lo único que quería era volver y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Pero, ¿por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿Acaso él… le seguía gustando aún?

OoooO

L notaba que ese día estaba bastante despistado y no era capaz de concentrarse. Sobre todo desde que había leído aquello del manga shojo. Seguro que había otra explicación para esos síntomas que tenía… aunque no era capaz de encontrar una que fuera satisfactoria.

Y al contrario de lo que había pensado, el trabajo no le estaba ayudando a alejar esos pensamientos, más bien esos pensamientos estaban inundando su cabeza, evitando así que trabajase a niveles normales.

-Ryuzaki, si estás cansado deberías dejarlo por hoy – le dijo Misa entonces.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó él.

-Porque siempre que te he visto trabajando has estado bastante más activo – respondió ella.

El chico la miró con curiosidad, ¿de verdad se le notaba tanto?

-¿Salimos a la calle? – le preguntó Misa entonces – Creo que te vendrá bien. Además, me aburro de estar aquí dentro… y parece que fuera hace una buena tarde.

-Vale – asintió él conforme. De todas formas en ese estado iba a avanzar muy poco con la investigación. Ya trabajaría más al día siguiente.

Fuera se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada. Una luz amarillenta cubría la ciudad, lo que significaba que la tarde iba empezando a estar avanzada.

-¡Mira, mira! ¿A qué crees que se parece esa nube, Ryuzaki? – le preguntó Misa entonces señalando hacia arriba.

-A una bombilla – respondió L.

-¿En serio? A mí me parece más como un pez – contestó ella – Venga, vamos a seguir jugando. ¿Y aquella otra nube?

-¿Intentas animarme? – le preguntó él entonces.

-Es que… hoy te he visto un poco apagado, no sé. Y… no quiero verte así, ya que sé que eres una buena persona – le explicó.

-¿Soy una buena persona? – repitió él con curiosidad.

-Sí, aunque a veces seas muy borde y molesto, también es cierto que me ayudas bastante. De hecho te regalé aquella pulsera de hilo por el mismo motivo – contestó la chica mientras subía un poco una de las mangas de la sudadera de él – ¡Lo sabía! Aún la llevas puesta – añadió con una sonrisa al ver que sus sospechas eran correctas.

-Me gusta, y además me la regalaste tú – le respondió L sintiendo de nuevo las mejillas arder – Y… ¿te hace feliz ver que la llevo?

-Light siempre tiraba las que le regalaba, así que me hace muy feliz que tú lleves la que te di – contestó Misa.

L se sintió un poco furioso, ¿cómo había podido Light comportarse siempre tan mal con una chica que lo había amado tanto?

-Te aseguro que yo nunca la tiraré – le dijo él entonces.

La chica se quedó mirando un momento hacia sus zapatillas con una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro. Sabía que L estaba hablando en serio, él podía llegar a ser tan amable…

-Y siguiendo con el juego, esa nube tiene forma de perro – señaló el muchacho.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Es como un gato! – exclamó Misa.

Mientras discutían entre risas sobre la forma de la nube vieron aparecer a Yuko y a Near que volvían del recado.

-Ya estamos aquí – les dijo Yuko con una sonrisa – Estoy cansada. Voy un rato para dentro.

A pesar de que él mismo consideraba que estaba aún despistado por aquello de los extraños síntomas, L había sido el único en darse cuenta de que la sonrisa de la chica era falsa. La conocía demasiado bien como para que pudiera engañarle.

Near les dio la llave y al momento L y Misa pudieron soltar las esposas.

-Ya me has aguantado bastante por hoy – le dijo el moreno a la chica – ¿Qué te parece si Near es el que se queda ahora contigo un rato?

-Vale – asintió ella.

L se pasó dentro y fue hasta la habitación de su hermana. Dio un par de golpes en la puerta, pero al no recibir contestación decidió abrirla sin más.

Allí se encontró a su hermana abrazando a su Charmander, un peluche que él mismo le había regalado hacía muchos años, y se había tumbado en la cama con el muñeco mientras lloraba. _[NdA: no creo que haga falta aclarar que Charmander es un Pokémon... xD]_

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó L volviendo a cerrar.

-Hermano… – murmuró Yuko sin disimular sus lágrimas. Después de todo él era la única persona frente a la que no le importaba llorar.

El chico se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Dime, Lisa.

Ella lo miró entonces sorprendida.

-¿He escuchado bien? Me ha parecido que me has llamado por mi nombre real – le dijo mientras se secaba un poco las lágrimas con una mano.

-Y lo he hecho – le respondió L tranquilamente.

Yuko se incorporó sin soltar al muñeco y abrazó a su hermano también.

-Me han rechazado… un montón de años después – le dijo – ¡Soy idiota! Si tan solo no hubiera sacado el tema…

-Espera… ¿que te han rechazado un montón de años después? Vienes de paseo con Near, de modo que… – empezó a responder.

-Exacto… Ha sido él – asintió Yuko.

-Un segundo, ¿cuándo te ha gustado a ti Near? – preguntó L extrañado.

-Creo que tú ya te habías venido aquí… Pero después, cuando él también se marchó, dejó de gustarme – le explicó ella – Nunca llegué a confesárselo, pero hace un rato por fin le he dicho que me había gustado unos años atrás…

-Entonces ahí has sido rechazada – afirmó él.

-Sí… – murmuró Yuko.

-Y si de eso hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó L.

-Porque… he sentido su rechazo igual que si me estuviera confesando en el presente. Creo que de algún modo él me sigue gustando – le explicó ella.

-Bueno… para que te guste un sinvergüenza desconocido prefiero que te guste un sinvergüenza conocido – le contestó el chico.

-Es tu amigo – le regañó la chica.

-Todos los chicos somos unos sinvergüenzas – le dijo él revolviéndole el pelo.

-Tú el primero – lo acusó y ambos empezaron a reírse – Gracias, creo que me siento mucho mejor después de haber hablado contigo.

-No hay de qué… Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores – respondió L – Además, también le he hecho un favor a tu amigo… – añadió señalando al Charmander de peluche – No soporta el agua. Y eso incluye las lágrimas.

-Sí, tienes razón… ¡es de fuego! – exclamó Yuko – Bueno, ¿y tú qué? También quieres hablar de algo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella – Te escucharé. Para eso estamos las hermanas pequeñas.

-Bien… entonces te preguntaré una cosa – contestó el chico – El manga shojo que había sobre la mesa era tuyo, ¿verdad?

-Ah, ¿te refieres a este? – le preguntó ella sacando otro tomo de un cajón y dándoselo a su hermano – Me pareció una historia interesante y dejé allí uno de los volúmenes por si alguien quería leerla – añadió haciéndose la inocente.

L miró la portada, se trataba del último volumen de la colección y de alguna forma sabía que Yuko le había dado a propósito ese y no otro. El chico ojeó el manga, había un montón de frases romanticonas y confesiones de sentimientos. Hasta que en una de las páginas del final lo que vio lo dejó más confuso todavía. Se trataba de la escena del beso típica de los shojos y las comedias románticas, la cual le recordó a ese beso accidental que había tenido con Misa.

Cerró el libro de golpe. ¿Por qué podía notar aún ese cosquilleo en los labios? Y a eso había que sumarle el resto de extraños sentimientos…

Empezaba a pensar que realmente su hermana tenía razón, él posiblemente estaba enamorado.

-Yuko, creo que me gusta Misa – admitió el chico.

* * *

Por fin, ¿no? xD. ¡Ya era hora de que L lo admitiera! En cuanto al nombre real de Yuko, exacto, me encantan Los Simpson xD

Por cierto... que no me como a nadie! Lo digo porque el capítulo anterior tiene más de 70 visitas (muchas más de lo que hasta ahora había tenido) y la gente apenas dice nada, que sepáis que se puede comentar también sin tener cuenta.

Pues dicho esto ahora sí contesto los comentarios:

KandraK: escribe lo de las esposas! Después de todo la idea viene del anime y estoy segura de que se le ha cruzado por la cabeza a mucha gente ya. A mí fue una de las primeras cosas que se me ocurrió, y tenía que ponerla en algún capítulo.

Jessicaoscura: no creo que esta sea la mejor historia, pero me anima tu comentario ya que este es mi primer fanfic (aunque ya había escrito algunas historietas no-fanfic antes), así que espero estar yendo por el buen camino.

Masha Rue: como ves el complot ya está en marcha! Con lo de Light y Ryuk, me pregunto si habrá palomitas en el mundo shinigami... después de todo sabemos que hay manzanas xD

Yaissa-chan: gracias por comentar, aquí está el capítulo que pedías xD


	19. Capítulo 19

Konnichiwa, minna! Siento mucho haber tardado más de lo habitual en subir, pero entre que me han puesto las clases de la uni por la tarde, la academia de idiomas, mis melancolías y que Ryuzaki-kun enamorado me ha dado problemas (he reescrito unas cuantas veces esto hasta que me ha convencido) pues no he podido subir antes... Pero aquí estoy de nuevo ya que me anima mucho que me digáis que os gusta el fanfic, o incluso que es el favorito de algunos de vosotros. Arigatou!

Finalmente tengo que decir que la inspiración que necesitaba para este capítulo la he obtenido de varias canciones de El Canto del Loco (principalmente _Una foto en blanco y negro_ y _La suerte de mi vida_).

Pues eso, espero que os guste cómo ha quedado:

* * *

-Yuko, creo que me gusta Misa – admitió el chico.

La chica miró con algo de sorpresa a su hermano, ¿de verdad había conseguido que él se diera cuenta de una vez de sus propios sentimientos por Misa?

-¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó ella para asegurarse.

-Pues claro – asintió él tumbándose en la cama y quedándose mirando hacia el techo – ¿Qué otra explicación tendría todo esto?

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? – le preguntó Yuko haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

-Al corazón acelerado, a los sonrojos, a estar prácticamente todo el día pensando en ella… – enumeró L mientras se tiraba con ambas manos del pelo, alborotándoselo aún más de lo que ya lo tenía – O es eso del amor o me estoy volviendo idiota por momentos.

Yuko empezó a reírse.

-Después de todo dicen que el amor nos vuelve idiotas a las personas – apuntó la chica.

-Gracias por los ánimos – le contestó L con ironía.

-De nada – respondió ella de broma.

El chico se quedó observando el techo en silencio entonces. Amor… Acababa de darse cuenta de que apenas sabía nada sobre el tema. Era verdad que se había hecho una idea por lo que había visto en películas y lo que había leído sobre el tema en novelas, pero sentirlo parecía ser muy distinto.

Desde pequeño L había estado centrado en su trabajo y nunca se había preocupado por eso del amor… La verdad, no esperaba enamorarse jamás.

-Esto es estúpido – comentó él entonces levantándose de la cama – Mi misión es animar a Misa para que todo pueda volver a la normalidad cuanto antes. Enamorarme no entraba dentro de los planes.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – le contestó ella – El amor no va a bajarte el cociente intelectual… Lo que pasa es que hay mucha gente que parece distraída cuando se enamora. Pero eso pasa porque no saben administrar bien su tiempo, si tú te organizas bien y sigues siendo responsable no te pasará eso.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué beneficios aporta el amor? – preguntó L.

-¿Eh? Pues muy fácil. El amor es una de las principales fuentes de felicidad de la humanidad – respondió Yuko.

-También soy feliz resolviendo casos – dijo el chico rodando los ojos.

-Este es otro tipo de felicidad. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero llena mucho más que hacer bien un trabajo – respondió ella.

-Pues no termino de comprenderlo… No sé si merece la pena o si es mejor ignorar estos sentimientos.

Yuko negó con la cabeza.

-Cómo se nota que realmente es la primera vez que te enamoras – le dijo la chica – Deberías reflexionar un poco y después preguntarte a ti mismo si deseas ese tipo de felicidad – le aconsejó – Por ejemplo, yo voy a ir a por Near ya que no pierdo nada por volver a intentarlo. Y si estoy equivocada con esto que siento, ya tendré tiempo para desistir.

-Respeto tu decisión – contestó L – Y yo… pensaré lo mío un poco mejor. Ahora voy a por algo de cenar – añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Vale. Hasta luego.

OoooO

Mientras en la cocina, Matsuda le había pedido a Misa que le enseñara a cocinar algo fácil para poder prepararle una cena romántica a Sayu, así que la rubia estaba mostrándole cómo hacer ramen.

Por otra parte, Near miraba a ambos con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mesa y tapada en parte por uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la mano libre se retorcía un mechón de pelo. Se sentía algo triste, posiblemente en el pasado Yuko lo había pasado mal por su culpa. Si lo hubiera sabido, ¿podría haber hecho algo para arreglarlo?

-¿Qué te pasa, Near? Los chicos estáis hoy muy raros… – le dijo Misa fijándose en que parecía algo más decaído de lo habitual, al igual que L un rato atrás.

-Estaba dándole vueltas a algo… – respondió mientras buscaba una manera de explicar la situación sin delatar que le había sucedido a él mismo – Hace poco leí un libro y el final me dejó algo pensativo – improvisó – La chica dice que le gusta el chico, y él no siente lo mismo y la deja escapar, pero se queda pensando en que le da pena la situación ya que siempre se han llevado bien ellos dos – explicó – Si no te gusta una persona, ¿está bien salir con ella para intentar que sea feliz?

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Matsuda entonces – No creo que esté bien salir con alguien solo por pena. La única forma de poder ser felices en el amor es que los dos se quieran, porque sino tarde o temprano ambos terminarían heridos.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón – respondió el chico del pelo blanco sintiéndose algo más aliviado.

Matsuda por su parte miró de reojo a Misa. Si tan solo quisiera darse cuenta de que Light no la había querido seguro que conseguía ser feliz y superar lo ocurrido mucho antes.

En ese momento empezó a salirse agua del cazo y a caer sobre la placa de la vitrocerámica, evaporándose al instante mientras levantaba una pequeña columna de vapor.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – preguntó Matsuda un poco desesperado – ¡El agua está saltando del cazo!

-¡Bájale potencia, pedazo de alcornoque! – exclamó Misa señalándole con un dedo el botón que debía pulsar.

-Ah, gracias – contestó él con un goterón en la cabeza mientras le hacía caso.

-De nada, pero si no quieres hacer el ridículo delante de Sayu procura no alterarte de esta manera si vuelve a salirse el agua – respondió ella.

-De acuerdo, Misa-Misa.

En ese momento llegó L a la cocina.

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos? – preguntó el moreno – Os estaba oyendo desde la otra punta del edificio.

-Intento enseñarle a cocinar a Matsuda – explicó Misa – Pero es muy patoso.

-Bueno… hago lo que puedo. Quiero invitar a Sayu a una cena romántica hecha por mí – respondió el muchacho.

L lo observó. Matsuda parecía muy animado solo con esa idea.

-¿Eres feliz con Sayu? – le preguntó el moreno entonces.

-Pues claro que sí – respondió él sonriendo ampliamente, pero Misa se acercó a L mirándolo mal.

-Un momento, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta, Ryuzaki? Es que… ¿te gusta Sayu? – preguntó la rubia escandalizada – ¡No me digas que por eso estabas antes tan raro! ¡Pues no voy a permitir que te interpongas entre ellos! – añadió señalándolo con un dedo amenazadoramente.

-¿Eh? – preguntó L arqueando una ceja. Sin duda, le hizo algo de gracia que fuera precisamente ella quien malinterpretara sus palabras de esa forma… – No te preocupes por eso… Ella no me gusta – negó – Solo es que no entiendo a la gente que dice que es feliz solo por estar enamorada – añadió con un dedo en la boca.

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú nunca te has enamorado! – exclamó ella mirándolo asombrada.

-¡Vaya! Como eres tan misterioso yo hasta esperaba que el día menos pensado nos presentases a tu novia, o incluso a tu esposa… – dijo Matsuda también sorprendido.

-Pues no, no tengo pareja – les confirmó L.

-Entiendo… – murmuró el policía – Después de todo, ocupas un puesto de gran responsabilidad y tal vez no tengas tiempo para salir con alguien…

-Pero eso no es excusa – lo cortó Misa – Tú tienes pareja, Aizawa tiene familia, Light estaba conmigo… Como ves el trabajo no es un problema.

L se mantuvo al margen mientras veía cómo Misa y Matsuda discutían sobre él. Por sus palabras y por el tono que ambos estaban usando le pareció que le tenían algo de lástima.

-En fin, Ryuzaki. No creo que yo pueda volver a enamorarme, pero estoy segura de que algún día tú sí podrás ser feliz junto a alguien – le dijo finalmente Misa – Después de todo también tienes tu encanto.

-Gracias, supongo – contestó sintiéndose nervioso por lo que ella acababa de decirle – Bueno, tengo hambre. Voy a por algo de cenar.

L se dirigió hacia la despensa y Near, que había estado escuchando la conversación, lo siguió con la mirada, pero en cuanto el moreno desapareció por la puerta se levantó y lo siguió físicamente.

-Ryuzaki, no creo que el amor sea tan malo. Llegado el momento, a mí sí me gustaría poder ser feliz con la persona indicada – le dijo mientras rebuscaba algo que le apeteciera comer en una de las estanterías.

L miró con curiosidad a su pupilo. Estaba claro que había comprendido su situación.

-Pero… esto es un poco irónico, ¿no te parece? Misa estuvo ayudando a Light – dijo el moreno mientras cogía un pastelillo de fresas para llevárselo – Nunca se pudo demostrar ya que perdió sus recuerdos, pero estoy cien por cien seguro de ello.

-Sin embargo, sé que ni tú ni el resto de los que estamos aquí la odiamos – contestó el otro chico.

-Porque… no era culpa suya. Ese cuaderno tentaba a la gente a usarlo y ella tenía un pasado demasiado oscuro como para poder ignorar esa llamada.

-Bien, entonces su pasado no es un problema – zanjó Near el asunto – Y con respecto a esa obsesión que sigue teniendo por Light Yagami, la cual la lleva a decir que no va a volverse a enamorar, ¿de verdad te preocupa? Yo creo que tal y como la trataba no tardará demasiado en olvidarse de ese tipo.

Near eligió entonces un sandwich y se volvió a salir. L también volvió a la cocina y observó a Misa. La chica estaba repartiendo el ramen que había hecho en un par de platos, uno para ella y otro para Matsuda.

Tenía que admitirlo, le daba envidia. No tenía pensado comer algo salado, pero sintió que también quería probar ese ramen.

-Ya está listo – dijo la chica dejando los platos encima de la mesa.

-Tiene buena pinta. Itadakimasu! – exclamó Matsuda – Mmm, ojalá el ramen que le prepare a Sayu sepa tan bien como este – comentó tras probarlo.

-Gracias – respondió Misa, pero entonces reparó en que L no le quitaba la vista al plato – ¿Quieres probarlo, Ryuzaki? – le ofreció.

La chica sacó algunos fideos con los palillos y se aproximó a él, el cual se quedó un poco paralizado por la sorpresa ya que no esperaba que ella fuera a ofrecérselos.

-Bueno, no importa si no quieres. Ya sé que tú prefieres las cosas dulces… – empezó a decir Misa al ver que L no se movía.

Se sintió un poco idiota. Por un momento había creído que él quería probar su ramen… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

La chica se aproximó los palillos a la boca para comerse esos fideos. Sin embargo, L reaccionó y logró morder los palillos antes que Misa, llevándose todo su contenido. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que la chica le ofreciera comida que ella misma había preparado.

Ella por su parte se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que sin previo aviso sus caras se habían quedado a tan poca distancia, y que encima L estaba comiéndose sus fideos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no quisiera probar tu ramen? – le preguntó él en ese momento volviéndose a separar – Mmm, está bastante bien.

-¡Pe… pervertido! – exclamó ella.

La chica extendió entonces la mano y se llevó una fresa del trozo de pastel que L se había llevado de la despensa, y después se la comió.

-Esto también está rico – contestó sacándole la lengua.

L la miró haciéndose el enfado, aunque en el fondo quería sonreír. ¿Era esa la felicidad de la que Yuko le había hablado? Era una sensación agradable…

Después el chico se salió de la cocina, pero no se fue ni a la sala de ordenadores ni a su habitación. Le apetecía ir a un lugar donde pudiera pensar con tranquilidad, y la azotea le parecía el mejor sitio.

La última vez que había estado allí para meditar llovía a mares, pero en esa ocasión el cielo estaba completamente despejado y una suave brisa agitaba un poco su cabello.

Miró el cielo primaveral. La contaminación lumínica impedía que se viera parte de las estrellas, pero algunas constelaciones sí estaban visibles…

Pensó en su misión… Misa le decía bastante a menudo que lo odiaba, y de hecho L había llegado a usar ese odio para empujarla a ser competitiva para derrotarlo o al menos intentar molestarlo. De ese modo durante un rato era imposible que estuviera centrada en su dolor…

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando ella también decía cosas buenas de él, como eso de que tenía encanto. Se sonrojó, adoraba cuando la chica lo trataba así.

Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, pero podía notar que estaba feliz… Muy feliz.

OoooO

A la mañana siguiente Yuko fue la primera en llegar a la cocina para desayunar. Se hizo un par de tostadas y les extendió mermelada de fresa por encima. Cuando iba a empezar a comerse la primera se abrió la puerta y entró L.

-Buenos días – lo saludó Yuko – ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Mal – admitió él – No he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto… Pero creo que lo tengo más claro.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí – asintió el chico – Voy a intentarlo.

-¡Suerte! – exclamó Yuko alzando la mano.

-Igualmente – contestó su hermano mientras chocaba los cinco con ella.

OoooO

Ryuk reía exageradamente desde su puesto en el mundo shinigami mientras observaba lo que ocurría abajo con los humanos.

-Esto cada vez mola más – comentó llevándose una manzana a la boca y dándole un mordisco – Eh Light, ¿no quieres saber qué pasa? – preguntó divertido.

-No – respondió él simplemente. De todas formas, sabía de sobra que Ryuk se lo contaría igualmente.

-L dice que le gusta Misa y que va a ir a por ella, ¿no es para partirse?

-¿En serio? – preguntó Light – Me da igual si él la conquista y terminan saliendo juntos, pero sinceramente no creo que consiga nada. Lo siento Ryuzaki, ella sigue obsesionada conmigo – añadió burlón.

-Por eso mismo esto cada vez se pone más interesante – opinó Ryuk soltando otra risotada.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí por hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por cierto, Matt y Mello hablaron de ir a un karaoke (no se me ha olvidado), así que si queréis pedirles alguna canción (a ellos o a cualquier otro personaje)... ¡este es el momento! La única condición es que se supone que están en el año 2013, así que procurad no pedirlas de estos dos últimos años.

Bueno, no sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente, creo que con los horarios que tengo por ahora mis subidas serán muy irregulares, lo mismo tardo un mes o lo mismo subo dos capis en la misma semana. Yo solo aviso por si acaso.

Ahora Bel responde comentarios:

The Red Shadow 10: Hola! No te preocupes, a mí a veces también me da cosita ir comentando a la gente, pero realmente es genial entrar y ver que hay reviews nuevos jaja, así que gracias por dejar tu opinión.

KandraK: ya era hora de que L lo admitiera! Si escribes el fic de las esposas avísame, que quiero leerlo ya que es interesante ver otros puntos de vista ñ.ñ. Gracias por los ánimos, los necesitaré para aguantar el horario de tardes... xD

Masha Rue: de hecho mientras escribía el capítulo anterior yo misma me decía "L NO es tan kawaii en la serie", pero tampoco quería modificarlo porque me encantaba... y de todas formas su enamoramiento lo justifica xD

Jessicaoscura: es lo menos que puedo hacer, a mí tampoco me gusta cuando comento una y otra vez en algún sitio y no me contestan nunca... Es aburrido!


	20. Capítulo 20

**[Última edición: 6 de abril de 2015]**

-¡Hola!

-_¿Cómo que "hola"? ¿Te pasas 3 semanas ausente y me vienes con "hola"?_

-¿Qué pasa? Una puede bloquearse escribiendo, ¿o no?

-_Venga va, te lo dejo pasar por esta vez, que sé que también has estado de exámenes..._

-Pues eso, bloqueo de escribir + exámenes es una mala combinación... Así que para compensar he hecho este capítulo algo más largo. Espero que os guste. Si hay alguna falta mañana lo edito, que en España ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño...

PD: todas las canciones que aparecen son openings o endings de animes, aquí dejo la lista detallada. Me parece lo más lógico que estando en Japón canten canciones en japonés, claro xD

Lista de canciones:

_-Shiver: opening de Kuroshitsuji II_

_-Catch You, Catch Me: opening 1 de Sakura Card Captor_

_-Kimi + Boku = Love?: opening 1 de Lovely Complex_

_-Dream Star: opening 1 de Skip Beat!_

_-Strength: ending 4 de Soul Eater, y por supuesto songfic de esta historia_

_-Listen To The Stereo: opening 8 de Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

_-Nightmare Alumina: ending 1 de Death Note_

* * *

Unos días después Mello iba caminando por la calle, pero se paró justo en la entrada de un supermercado. Acababa de completar una misión con éxito, ya que había logrado obtener la información que L le había pedido sobre una serie de asesinatos en un barrio de las afueras de Tokio.

Pensó que se merecía un premio, de modo que pasó al establecimiento y fue directamente hacia la zona de dulces para comprarse unas tabletas de chocolate.

El móvil empezó a sonarle en ese momento. El chico pensó que seguramente se trataría de L que quería hablar sobre alguno de los datos que le había mandado, pero su cara se puso roja al ver otro número distinto en la pantalla.

-¿S… sí? – preguntó él sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

-Hola, Mello – escuchó la voz de Yuko.

-Hola, Yuko – le devolvió el saludo – ¿Querías algo?

-Nada en especial. Solo es que me estaba acordando de aquello que dijimos sobre ir al karaoke.

-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo te viene bien quedar? – preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué te parece este domingo? – propuso.

-Perfecto. Se lo diré a Matt.

-Vale. Yo avisaré a los demás – respondió Yuko.

-Un segundo, ¿también se lo dirás a Near? – preguntó él algo molesto.

-Pues claro, ¿quieres que lo deje marginado o qué? – contestó ella.

-¡Tsk! – hizo él un sonido de queja.

-Siempre igual, ¿por qué no maduras ya un poquito? – se quejó la chica.

-Está bien, díselo si quieres – accedió Mello.

-Bien, pues nos vemos este domingo. Luego te vuelvo a llamar para confirmar la hora y el lugar.

-Vale, hasta pronto.

-Adiós – se despidió también ella y ambos colgaron.

OoooO

Tal y como habían quedado por teléfono, el domingo por la tarde los chicos se dirigieron a un karaoke. Durante la semana Yuko se había encargado de convencer a su hermano de que era una gran idea ir allí, después de todo hacía tiempo que él no pasaba una tarde con Misa fuera del edificio de investigaciones. No le costó tanto trabajo convencer a Near, a Misa y a Matsuda, el cual también apuntó automáticamente a Sayu a la actividad.

Todos ellos habían quedado en reunirse en la puerta del karaoke, así que primero L, Misa, Near y Yuko fueron en coche hasta una zona cercana y luego tuvieron que bajarse para recorrer a pie un par de calles.

Los días de atrás, L había estado "estudiando" cómo transmitir sus sentimientos a Misa. Lo único que él tenía claro era que no sabía nada sobre amor, así que le había cogido prestados varios mangas a Yuko. Había memorizado algunas frases, pero le parecían tan cursis…

-Misa – dijo él entonces mirándola con cara seria mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

-Mmm… Si… si cada vez que pienso en ti una estrella se apagara, mmm, no… no habría en el universo estrella que brillara – contestó de manera bastante forzada y mirándola con una expresión que daba bastante miedo.

La chica lo miró alucinada. ¿De qué iba él ahora…? ¿Acaso se le estaba declarando… o es que pretendía asustarla?

-¡Muy bien! Ya te has aprendido otro poema – intervino Yuko entonces dándole a él un par de palmaditas en la espalda – Es que estoy enseñándole algo de poesía – le dijo a Misa – Creo que le vendrá bien.

-Ah, era eso – se rió la otra restándole importancia.

Siguieron avanzando un poco más, pero entonces Yuko agarró a su hermano de una manga para quedarse con él a unos pasos atrás.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Yuko a L en voz baja – De esa manera das miedo. Si vas a declararte tienes que ser más natural.

-Natural – repitió él y su hermana asintió.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro donde habían quedado con el resto. Allí aún no había nadie, pero no tardaron en aparecer Matt y Mello por una calle y Sayu y Matsuda por otra.

En cuanto estuvieron allí todos, entraron al edificio donde estaba el karaoke. Una vez dentro, hablaron con una chica en recepción. El local disponía de varias salas, así que ella les indicó una que estaba libre, y también anotó las bebidas que cada uno de ellos quería.

Los chicos fueron hasta la habitación que les había tocado. La sala disponía de una televisión de plasma con una enorme pantalla, de una mesa en el centro y de varios sillones bastante cómodos.

Un camarero no tardó en llevarles las bebidas que habían pedido.

-¡Vaya! Tú eres Misa-Misa, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sorprendido a la rubia mientras dejaba las bebidas sobre la mesa.

-Sí – respondió ella.

-Pues que sepas que soy un gran fan tuyo – contestó él con una sonrisa – Eres fantástica.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, he oído que ahora estás sin novio – siguió diciendo el chico – Yo podría ocupar ese puesto.

L no pudo evitar lanzarle una mala mirada al camarero al oír eso.

-Lo siento. No estoy interesada – se disculpó Misa.

-Era broma – se rió él un poco – Pero es una pena que una chica tan guapa esté sola.

El camarero se marchó de la habitación y Matt se aproximó a la pantalla de televisión.

-¡Yo empiezo! – exclamó el pelirrojo agarrando el micrófono y un mando.

Tras teclear un poco seleccionó la canción "Shiver" y empezó a cantar al ritmo de la música. En las partes instrumentales se dedicó a hacer como si estuviera tocando una guitarra eléctrica invisible, y al final todos le aplaudieron.

-Ahora voy yo – dijo Mello cuando terminó su amigo.

-Vale, pero tu canción será sorpresa – contestó Matt pasándole el micrófono, pero quedándose con el mando.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo mal.

-Date la vuelta. Voy a seleccionar una canción flipante para ti – siguió diciendo él sin hacerle caso.

-No me fío ni un pelo – respondió Mello, aunque le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta para no ver la pantalla.

-Tranquilo. Ya verás qué chula.

La música empezó a sonar. Se trataba de la canción "Catch You, Catch Me".

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡No pienso cantar algo tan cursi! – se quejó el rubio.

-¿Le ayudamos? – le preguntó Matt a Yuko – Creo que si la cantas tú también él no podrá negarse a actuar.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! – exclamó ella levantándose del sillón. No podía perder esa oportunidad de ver a Mello cantando una canción que le pegaba tan poco.

Entre los dos agarraron a Mello para que no se escaquease, y terminaron cantando los tres la canción.

Después de esta actuación, continuaron Matsuda y Sayu con la canción "Kimi + Boku = Love?", y más tarde salió Misa a interpretar "Dream Star".

-¿Quién va ahora? – preguntó la rubia al terminar.

-Ryuzaki y Near no han salido aún – respondió Sayu señalándolos.

-Dejadlos, seguramente les dé mucha vergüenza – los defendió Matsuda.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Aquí sale todo el mundo! – exclamó Misa.

-Que haya venido aquí no implica que tenga que cantar – contestó L con su tranquilidad habitual.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó ella a Near.

-No soy muy de cantar tampoco – respondió el chico.

-Solo una. Porfa, porfa – les pidió Misa – La cantaré con vosotros si queréis.

-Venga, yo también os ayudo – les dijo Yuko – ¿Cuál elegimos, Misa?

-Déjame ver – contestó ella mirando la lista de canciones – ¿Qué os parece esta? Se llama justo igual que un consejo que me dio Ryuzaki – añadió señalando el nombre en la pantalla.

-Vale. Es una buena canción – asintió la morena.

Las dos chicas prácticamente los empujaron a los dos muchachos, y después entre los cuatro cantaron "Strength".

-¡Bravo, chicos! – les aplaudió Sayu al finalizar la canción.

-Gracias – le contestó Misa poniendo un gesto de victoria con la mano.

-Ha estado bien – dijo Near sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

-Sí, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Yuko mientras dejaba el micrófono sobre la mesa.

-Eh, pasadme el micro – pidió Matt – Quiero cantar otra.

-Aquí tienes – respondieron a la vez Near y Yuko mientras ambos ponían a la vez sus manos sobre el micrófono.

Los dos se sorprendieron, y ella retiró su mano inmediatamente llena de vergüenza.

-¿Eh? Oh, ¡perdón! – exclamó ella.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No es como si me hubieras hecho daño – respondió él dándole el micro a Matt.

-Sí, tienes razón – contestó la chica y ella y Near rieron un poco.

Mello se quedó mirándolos y le pareció que esos dos estaban bastante animados… El rubio se sintió algo cabreado, así que pegó con rabia un puñetazo en la mesa.

Matt soltó el micrófono al terminar la canción "Listen To The Stereo".

-Voy fuera a fumar, ¿te vienes? – le preguntó al rubio.

No recibió respuesta verbal, pero el chico se dejó arrastrar cuando Matt le insistió tirándole del brazo.

Ambos salieron del edificio y dieron un pequeño paseo por la calle.

-Tío, contrólate un poco. La mesa no tenía la culpa de tu cabreo – dijo Matt entonces mientras encendía su cigarro.

-Ahgg, ¿por qué me enfada tanto ver a esos dos juntos charlando tan… tan…? – preguntó apretando los puños.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes todavía? Si que eres lento, colega.

-¡Detesto a ese Near! – exclamó Mello.

-¿Solo eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad mientras daba una calada al cigarro.

¿Solo eso? Pues claro que no. La rivalidad con Near no era algo nuevo, pero ese enfado que tenía sí que se veía muy diferente.

Cerró los ojos para centrarse un poco más en lo que sentía. Lo que quería, lo que realmente quería, era que Yuko le hiciera caso a él, que le sonriera a él en lugar de a Near.

-¡Detesto a ese Near! ¡Y adoro a Yuko! – terminó gritando Mello.

-Menos mal… – murmuró Matt con tranquilidad – Ya pensaba que nunca te ibas a dar cuenta, y eso que llevas enamorado de ella prácticamente desde que llegó aquí.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Mis sentimientos llegan a tanto?

-Sí – asintió su amigo – Y lo digo por cómo la miras y por cómo pareces disfrutar cuando estáis juntos – le explicó – Y si no te lo crees mira un momento esa foto que os hice. Sí, la misma que aún tienes puesta de fondo en tu móvil – añadió divertido.

Mello se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y miró la pantalla. Yuko y él salían riéndose, seguramente por alguna bobada que acababa de hacer Matt.

-No veas la cara de panoli que tienes mirando eso – dijo Matt entonces tratando de no reírse.

El rubio se puso colorado. Estaba sonriendo estúpidamente sin darse ni cuenta…

Mello consideró que no necesitaba saber más. Parecía que realmente estaba coladito por la chica, así que hizo ademán de querer volver al karaoke para hablar con Yuko, pero Matt lo agarró del hombro.

-¡Espera! ¿Vas a actuar tan brusco como siempre? Así no se conquista a una dama – negó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y cómo se conquista en tu opinión, Cassanova? – preguntó el rubio rodando los ojos.

Matt miró a su alrededor y vio que se les aproximaba una chica de pelo castaño y con gafas que él consideró bastante mona.

-Observa y verás – dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo mientras se ponía en mitad del camino de la chica – Hola guapa, ¿tienes hora? – le preguntó de manera sugerente.

-¡Perdón! Tengo prisa, me están esperando – le contestó ella rodeándolo y ambos la vieron dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el local del karaoke.

Mello empezó a reírse a más no poder.

-Así que de esa forma se conquista a una chica, ¿no? – preguntó el rubio burlón.

-Cállate.

OoooO

L había salido al baño un momento y en ese instante se dirigía de nuevo hacia la sala donde estaba el resto. Sin embargo, en ese momento una chica dobló una esquina del pasillo y chocó contra él, haciendo que las gafas de ella rodaran por el suelo.

-¡Perdón! – le dijo ella al bulto borroso que tenía delante y se agachó para palpar el suelo en busca de sus gafas. Sabía que las prisas no eran buenas, pero sus amigas llevaban ya un buen rato esperándola… El destino esa tarde parecía estar en su contra, primero el chico que se ponía en medio para preguntarle la hora y ahora eso…

-Aquí tienes – le dijo L tendiéndoselas y ella se las puso.

Lo observó. Pelo negro muy revuelto, piel muy blanca, ojeras bajo los ojos… Aquel que la había ayudado parecía un poco raro, pero también pensó que estaba muy bueno.

-Gracias – respondió sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-¡Eh, Sakura! Por fin llegas, caramba – se quejaron sus amigas asomándose por una de las puertas.

-Perdón, chicas – se disculpó ella.

-Encima que queremos celebrar tu nuevo trabajo – se siguieron quejando.

-Ya voy, ya voy – trató de tranquilizarlas Sakura – Adiós y gracias de nuevo – se despidió de L.

-Hasta pronto – se despidió él también.

La chica no pudo evitar mirarlo una última vez con curiosidad antes de entrar en la sala con sus amigas. ¿Qué había querido decir con "hasta pronto"? ¿Se volverían a ver de nuevo en breve?

Sakura se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. No le importaría volver a ver a ese chico guapo de nuevo…

L siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo a su sala. En ese momento también llegaba Mello.

-Ryuzaki, perdona por lo que voy a hacer – le dijo el rubio.

Mello abrió la puerta de la sala con brusquedad y todos los que estaban dentro se quedaron mirándolo callados. Incluso Misa interrumpió la canción que estaba cantando.

-¡Yuko! – exclamó Mello señalándola con un dedo – ¡Te quiero!

Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio algo incómodo en la sala.

-¿Có… cómo? – preguntó la chica alucinada entonces.

-Ya lo sé, no sientes lo mismo – contestó él antes de que Yuko pudiera decir nada más – Por ahora me conformaré con que lo sepas – añadió sentándose de nuevo en uno de los sillones.

-Umm, de acuerdo… – respondió ella aún bastante sorprendida – Gracias por decírmelo, supongo.

-Siento no haberlo podido sujetar – se disculpó Matt entrando a la sala en ese momento – Espero que no te haya causado problemas, Yuko.

-No, no te preocupes Matt – respondió Yuko pensativa.

A Mello le gustaba ella, y a ella le gustaba Near… ¿Estaba metida en un triángulo amoroso? Se veía algo problemático…

Misa terminó de cantar entonces, volvió a su sitio para sentarse y echó un trago a un vaso.

-¡Ahggg! ¿Qué es esto? – se quejó ella sacando la lengua con cara de asco – To… todo empieza a dar vueltas… – añadió sintiéndose mareada.

-Este no es tu vaso – le dijo L oliendo el contenido – Parece que esto es mucho más fuerte que tu bebida.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos.

-Ryuzaki… sujétame un momento – le pidió.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver ya, ¿no crees? – le preguntó L.

-No. Yo… quiero cantar más – le contestó Misa haciendo un esfuerzo por separarse de su hombro y levantarse del sillón, pero se mareó un poco y volvió a quedarse sentada en la misma posición.

-Ryuzaki tiene razón – le dijo Sayu sentándose entonces al otro lado de la rubia – Si no te ha sentado bien la bebida deberíais volver ya. Otro día quedaremos de nuevo, ¿vale?

-Quiero… cantar – murmuró ella mareada – Todavía no he cantado "Nightmare Alumina" y es mi canción favorita… _[NdA: Misa se tiene puesta esta canción de tono de llamada, así que por lo menos se sabe que le gusta]_

-Cuídala bien, Ryuzaki – dijo Sayu al chico – Ella te necesita, así que te la encargo.

-Qué remedio, ¿verdad? – contestó L sonriendo hacia la rubia.

OoooO

Tras un recorrido en coche, L, Misa, Yuko y Near por fin estuvieron de vuelta en el edificio. Misa se quedó completamente dormida nada más la dejaron sentada en el asiento del vehículo, así que L tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta la habitación de ella.

La chica se inquietó un poco cuando él la dejó sobre la cama y abrió los ojos. Sintió bastante dolor de cabeza, pero el mareo ya parecía habérsele pasado, así que se sentó sobre el colchón.

-Ya estamos en tu habitación – le dijo él – ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí – asintió ella – Gracias por traerme hasta aquí. No estoy acostumbrada a esa bebida y me ha sentado mal… Perdona las molestias.

-No importa.

-Claro que importa – contestó ella – Además, has vuelto a mostrarme tu lado bueno – añadió sonrojándose un poco – ¿Sabes? Si pudiera volver a enamorarme de nuevo, estoy segura de que me enamoraría de ti, Ryuzaki.

Misa entonces se regañó mentalmente. Quería agradecerle que la hubiera ayudado, pero ¿por qué le había dicho algo tan estúpido como eso?

L la miró algo sorprendido. Ya había asumido que si le revelaba sus sentimientos a Misa, la respuesta que la rubia le daría no sería muy distinta de la que había recibido ese camarero… Pero también era verdad que confiaba en que podría hacer que algún día esa respuesta cambiase, y eso que ella acababa de decirle parecía apoyar su teoría.

Yuko le había dicho que cuando se declarase lo hiciese de forma más natural… algo así como había hecho Mello un rato antes, comportarse de forma normal. No hacía falta que recitara extraños poemas, solo debía ser él mismo.

-Misa, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que pensara una forma de devolverte aquel beso accidental? – le preguntó L entonces.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella extrañada.

-Ya sé cómo devolvértelo – respondió él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Có…? – empezó a preguntar la chica cuando él se inclinó y plantó sus labios encima de los de ella.

Misa no se apartó, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar siquiera. Aun así, notó que era un beso con movimientos muy torpes. Él había leído alguna vez en alguna novela lo que tenía que hacer a la hora de besar, pero estaba claro que le faltaba experiencia para llevarlo a la práctica.

Además la chica también notó otra cosa. Se trataba de la sensación que le dejaba, tan distinta a la de los besos de Light… No sabía cómo definirla, pero era mucho más agradable…

En ese momento el chico apartó sus labios de los de ella.

-¿Qué… qué haces? – pudo preguntarle Misa entonces.

-Empezar a entender que realmente las personas son felices cuando se enamoran – contestó L.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí? – le preguntó y él asintió – Umm, supongo que eso explica tu comportamiento raro de estos días. Más raro de lo habitual, quiero decir – añadió – Siento no corresponderte, lo de antes solo era un decir… Ya lo sabes, yo no voy a volverme a enamorar.

-Ya sabía que esa sería tu respuesta, pero yo quiero intentarlo – contestó L decidido.

-Pero vas a perder el tiempo…

-Tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo – respondió él – Es la primera vez que me siento así con alguien y me gustaría ver si soy capaz de lograrlo.

Misa sonrió. Le pareció que no sería capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Como quieras – se encogió de hombros – Te deseo suerte de todas formas.

OoooO

A la mañana siguiente, Matsuda entró al despacho de Aizawa para llevarle unos informes sobre un caso. El hombre en ese momento estaba leyendo detenidamente unos papeles que Mogi le había llevado días atrás.

-"Personal del distrito" – leyó Matsuda en la carpeta que había sobre la mesa – Ah, ¿es sobre el nuevo compañero que se incorporará a nuestra plantilla a partir de mayo?

-Así es – asintió él.

-¿Puedo echar un ojo? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Claro.

Matsuda se situó detrás de Aizawa.

-Ah, pero si es una chica joven – dijo al ver la foto – Y se llama… – añadió mientras buscaba el nombre – Sakura Koizumi.

* * *

Chan, chan, chan... Wild new OC appeared! Y esta Sakura NO es hermana de L... xD

Bueno, respondo comentario, esta vez solo hay 1 así que solo contesto 1. Si alguna vez hay 500 pues responderé 500 xD

KandraK: enhorabuena, te ha tocado la lotería! El premio es que te dedico el capítulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado jaja. Como curiosidad te diré que lo de los fideos es una escena mejorada de la primera historia que escribí hace tiempo, aunque me gusta mucho más cómo me ha quedado con L y Misa que con aquellos personajes OC, ya que el "casi beso" no lo puse en aquella ocasión.


	21. Capítulo 21

Hola, ¿qué tal habéis pasado Semana Santa? Yo apenas he tenido tiempo libre, pero por lo menos me ha dado tiempo a escribir este capítulo entre procesión y procesión.

Ahora, un aviso importante: **he editado el capítulo anterior**, ya que tenía que escribir una escena importante, pero no me gustaba cómo quedaba en este... y gracias a una cosa que me dijo KandraK (mil gracias de nuevo) me di cuenta de que lo mejor era situar dicha escena al final del anterior. Los cambios solo están después de lo de la confesión de Mello, así que tampoco hace falta releerlo entero. Y a aquellos que prefieran no leer los cambios y seguir con el 21 directamente, ya les aviso de que van a ir corriendo a leerlos en cuanto se den cuenta de lo que he cambiado... xD

Y otra cosa, llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre la infancia de L y Yuko, ya que apenas he escrito aquí sobre ello, por no decir que no he escrito nada. De momento lo tengo pensado como historia de un solo capítulo (one-shot), pero no descarto que luego me dé por añadirle más.

Y ahora sí os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis:

* * *

Misa se despertó sintiendo que se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama. En sus sueños se había repetido varias veces la escena del beso con L. Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, aún podía sentir un leve cosquilleo ahí donde la había besado…

Agitó la cabeza. No podía estar enamorándose de L ni nada parecido. Seguro que ese beso le había parecido tan agradable por culpa del alcohol…

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta una mesa en un rincón donde tenía colocada una foto de Light. Esperaba que él no se sintiera decepcionado por esos pensamientos y sueños que había tenido.

-¿Ya despiertas? – le preguntaron entonces.

La rubia se asustó un poco. No lo había visto antes, pero en otro rincón de la habitación y sentado en el suelo, estaba Near jugando con sus muñequitos.

-Ah buenos días, Near – lo saludó ella.

-Buenos días, aunque por los pelos – contestó el chico mirándose el reloj – Falta muy poco para las doce.

-¡Vaya! No pensaba que había dormido tanto…

-Pues así ha sido – respondió – ¿Has descansado bien? Parecías inquieta en sueños, ¿has tenido algún tipo de pesadilla?

-No recuerdo bien lo que he soñado – mintió – Pero tengo la sensación de que así ha sido.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento, espero que no se repita esta noche – le dijo él – Bueno, si quieres desayunar he traído antes algunas cosas – añadió entonces señalando a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias.

La chica se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comer algunas galletas de varios sabores, mientras observaba los muñequitos de Near. Al ver el que representaba a Mello tuvo la sensación de que el día anterior había sido el "día de las confesiones de sentimientos", o algo por el estilo.

-Parece que Mello se le declaró ayer a Yuko, ¿no? – comentó Misa entonces.

-Sí, eso parece – respondió Near – ¿Crees que harían buena pareja?

-¿Eh? Pues… no conozco mucho a Mello, pero creo que es un chico muy impulsivo que pierde los nervios con facilidad y se enfurruña mucho. Y por el contrario, Yuko me parece que es tranquila y dulce – contestó la chica – Pienso que Mello y ella son dos polos opuestos.

-Lo son – respondió el muchacho cogiendo con dos dedos el muñequito que representaba a la morena – No harían buena pareja.

-Yo no he querido decir eso – negó Misa – Verás, conozco algunas parejas que son muy diferentes entre sí y les va genial…

-Pero pienso que él no sería capaz de hacerla feliz – la cortó él.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad.

-Near, ¿te gusta Yuko? – le preguntó.

-No de manera romántica – negó él – Somos buenos amigos y quiero que ella pueda ser feliz.

-Tranquilo. Estoy segura de que cuando llegue el momento ella sabrá elegir bien – contestó la chica – Y si no, Ryuzaki le pateará el trasero al que haga daño a su hermanita.

-Eso seguro.

Después de la conversación, Near continuó con su juego y Misa terminó de desayunar, para luego encender la tele.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Mogi a la habitación.

-Buenos días, Mochi – saludó ella al hombre – O buenas tardes, más bien – añadió fijándose en que el reloj de la pared marcaba unos minutos más de las doce.

-Hola, chicos – saludó también él – Misa-Misa, tengo muy buenas noticias para ti.

-¿Has encontrado un trabajo para mí? – adivinó ella.

-Así es – asintió Mogi – Me pediste que te buscara un trabajo, así que me he esforzado en encontrarte uno bueno lo más rápido que he podido.

-¡Genial! ¿Y de qué se trata? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Es una sesión fotográfica para una revista de moda con la que ya hemos trabajado en anteriores ocasiones – le explicó él – Creo que está bastante bien para que te rehabitúes al ritmo de trabajo.

-Perfecto, ¿y cuándo es?

-La semana que viene – contestó el hombre – Tal vez te parezca un poco precipitado, pero es una oferta de última hora. Al parecer una de las modelos que ya tenían contratadas no podrá asistir, así que están buscando a alguien para que ocupe ese lugar.

-De acuerdo, acepto el trabajo – respondió ella.

-Muy bien. Pues hablaré con ellos para que sepan que cuentan contigo – contestó él.

-Vale, Mochi. Lo haré lo mejor posible – le aseguró Misa.

OoooO

La semana pasó deprisa y el mes de abril quedó atrás. Mayo acababa de empezar con una subida de las temperaturas que invitaba a la gente a salir a pasear y contemplar las flores que adornaban muchas calles y parques.

El pitido del despertador sacó a Sakura de su sueño en ese momento, la cual tanteó en su mesita hasta que fue capaz de apagar ese molesto sonido. Después se puso sus gafas y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Aún no había empezado a amanecer, pero había puesto la alarma tan temprano porque ese era su primer día de trabajo y no quería llegar tarde.

La chica se levantó de la cama perezosamente y pasó al baño a arreglarse un poco. Una vez estuvo lista se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar. Al encender las luces se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior se había dejado esparcidos sobre la mesa varios recortes de prensa con noticias relacionadas con casos policíacos. Le animaba leerlos y saber que merecía la pena desempeñar ese trabajo tan peligroso para ayudar a los demás.

En especial, le animaba leer la noticia de fecha 29 de enero de 2013, la cual tenía como titular "L vence a Kira" y que relataba que al parecer el día anterior el famoso detective por fin había parado los pies al brutal asesino.

Aparte, también tenía guardadas algunas noticias más sobre L. Sakura sentía una gran admiración por él, ya que lo consideraba como sinónimo de esperanza, capaz de resolver cualquier caso por difícil que fuese. Cuando trataba de imaginárselo solo le podía venir a la mente la imagen de alguien bastante mayor, muy trajeado y de comportamiento correcto. Se preguntaba si alguna vez tendría la suerte de conocerlo… con poder verlo una única vez y poder darle las gracias se conformaría.

Después de desayunar, la chica salió de su casa y tras un buen rato de trayecto llegó al que a partir de aquel día sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Sakura sabía que el lugar estaría protegido, pero se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad de medidas de seguridad que tuvo que pasar antes de estar dentro.

Tras pasar bajo el último escáner se dio cuenta de que un hombre con cara seria la estaba esperando allí.

-Buenos días. Soy Sakura Koizumi – se presentó ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Aizawa – se presentó también él – Por favor, acompáñame.

El hombre la guió hasta su despacho particular y allí estuvo un rato informándole sobre el trabajo que a partir de ahora desempeñaría. Al terminar, llamó a Matsuda para que se presentara allí.

-Matsuda, muéstrale el lugar de trabajo a la señorita Koizumi, por favor – le pidió Aizawa al chico.

-A la orden, jefe – respondió él.

Sakura se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y siguió a Matsuda, el cual la empezó a guiar por los pasillos.

-Así que te llamas Koizumi – le dijo el chico entonces – Encantado, yo soy Matsuda.

-Si lo prefieres puedes llamarme Sakura. No me gusta ser tratada con tanta formalidad – le explicó.

-De acuerdo, Sakura – accedió él.

El chico empezó a mostrarle algunas de las salas en las que ella iba a trabajar a partir de aquel día. Al salir de una de ellas vieron que se acercaban Misa y Mogi, los cuales iban por otra parte del pasillo en ese momento.

-Un momento, ¿es Misa-Misa? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Sí, es ella. Verás, hace no mucho murió su novio y él era uno de los nuestros – empezó a contarle Matsuda la "versión oficial" – Ahora nosotros le estamos ofreciendo aquí apoyo a Misa-Misa para que supere lo ocurrido, así que la vas a ver muy a menudo.

-¡Genial! ¡La admiro! – exclamó y se dirigió hacia donde venía la otra chica – Hola, Misa. Soy Sakura Koizumi, la nueva compañera de trabajo de estos chicos.

-Hola Sakura – saludó Misa – Encantada de conocerte.

-¿Sabes? Soy una gran fan tuya – contestó la chica – Guau, no puedo creerme que vaya a compartir lugar de trabajo contigo. Seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Seguro – le sonrió la otra – Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Hoy tengo que trabajar en una sesión fotográfica.

-¡Adiós! Espero que se dé muy bien – contestó Sakura.

-Gracias y hasta pronto, Sakura – se despidió la rubia.

Misa y su manager continuaron avanzando por el pasillo hacia la salida del edificio.

-Me encanta. Es tan simpática… – comentó Sakura entonces.

-Sí, Misa-Misa es un encanto – asintió Matsuda – Bueno, ahora nos toca ir a la sala de ordenadores. Allí están los mejores equipos informáticos de todo el edificio.

Él siguió guiándola por los pasillos hasta que pararon frente a una puerta. Cuando se abrió la chica pudo ver que había dos personas allí dentro. Una de ellas estaba girada, y pudo comprobar que era un chico con el pelo blanco, el cual llevaba puestos unos grandes cascos y un micrófono. Parecía estar manteniendo algún tipo de conexión telefónica.

Y la otra persona permanecía girada hacia las pantallas, así que solo podía ver su pelo negro.

-Hola, chicos – saludó Matsuda – Os presento a nuestra nueva compañera. Se llama Sakura – añadió señalándola – Sakura, este chico de los cascos es Near, y el otro es Ryuzaki.

-Encantada – saludó ella.

Near hizo un gesto con la mano y después siguió ocupado escuchando la conversación. L por su parte terminó de teclear algo en su ordenador y después giró su silla.

-Buenos días – saludó el moreno.

Sakura lo reconoció al instante. Ese era el mismo chico guapo con el que se había chocado días atrás en el karaoke. Visto así sentado de esa manera tan peculiar hasta le pareció más misterioso e interesante.

-Ah, ¡eres tú! – exclamó la chica sorprendida – Eres el chico que conocí el otro día en el karaoke.

-Sí, ya nos vimos el otro día – le confirmó L.

-Ah, ¿de modo que ya os conocéis? – preguntó Matsuda con curiosidad – Vaya Ryuzaki, así que el otro día aprovechaste para ligar y todo – añadió divertido.

-No, él no ligó conmigo – contestó Sakura sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer – So… solo me ayudó a buscar mis gafas cuando se me cayeron al suelo. Fue muy amable.

-No fue nada – restó L importancia.

-Aunque parezca un pelín extravagante, no dudes que él es una buena persona – respondió Matsuda.

-No lo dudo – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿continuamos el recorrido? – preguntó entonces Matsuda – Aún te faltan varios sitios por conocer.

-De acuerdo – asintió Sakura – Hasta pronto Ryuzaki. Estoy encantada de haberte visto de nuevo – se despidió de él – Ah, adiós a ti también, Near.

Antes de salir, la chica volvió a mirar hacia atrás para hacerles un gesto de despedida a los dos chicos que allí se quedaban. Casi no podía creerlo, ¡había vuelto a coincidir con ese chico guapo! Y encima serían compañeros de trabajo… ¿Podría ser ese el inicio de algún tipo de romance?

OoooO

Ryuk sonrió divertido mientras daba un bocado a una manzana negra.

-Mmm… creo que esa tal Sakura traerá problemas – comentó con la boca llena – ¿Tú qué opinas, Light?

-No sé quién es Sakura, y no me interesa – contestó él, aunque lo miró de reojo esperando la explicación.

-Es la nueva compañera de trabajo de L – le contó Ryuk – ¡Y está coladita por él! ¡Seguro! ¡No hay más que ver de qué forma tan idiota lo mira! – añadió riéndose exageradamente – Me pregunto… ¿qué harás ahora, Misa?

OoooO

-Gírate un poco más. Así, así, ¡perfecto! – exclamó la fotógrafa mientras pulsaba el botón de su cámara.

El flash iluminó la estancia en repetidas ocasiones durante apenas unos segundos. Era una luz bastante molesta para los ojos, pero durante su carrera Misa no había tenido más remedio que acostumbrarse a ella.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado – anunció entonces la fotógrafa – ¡Felicidades! Me parece que han salido unas fotos estupendas.

-Gracias – contestó Misa.

-Gracias a ti por participar en esta sesión fotográfica – le respondió la mujer.

Misa se apartó del decorado y después pasó a los camerinos para cambiarse de ropa. Al volver a salir se dio cuenta de que había varias modelos reunidas, las cuales charlaban muy animadamente.

-Acabo de enterarme de lo de tu boda. Muchas felicidades, Haru – escuchó que decían.

-Muchas gracias, chicas – les contestó la muchacha.

Misa se esperó un momento y cuando las otras se despidieron se acercó a ella.

-Hola Haru – la saludó.

-¡Misa-Misa! – exclamó ella – ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro de verte, había oído algo sobre que hoy trabajarías aquí, pero no te había visto antes. ¿Cómo estás?

-He pasado unos meses muy duros, pero ya estoy algo mejor – le respondió – ¿Y tú qué tal? Estoy oyendo por aquí que te casas.

-Así es – asintió – Oh, espero no estar haciendo que te sientas mal. Creo que me llegaste a comentar que querías casarte con tu Light – añadió mirándola algo triste.

-Tranquila. Es cierto que me entristece un poco, pero también es verdad que me alegro mucho por ti – le contestó Misa.

-Gracias – le sonrió Haru.

-Adiós, Haru. Nos vemos mañana – se despidió en ese momento una mujer de ella.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió Haru también.

-¿No es esa tu manager? ¿No te vas con ella? – se extrañó Misa.

-Sí, es mi manager – asintió la otra – Pero hoy vendrá mi novio a por mí.

-¡Qué suerte! – exclamó la rubia.

-La verdad es que sí. Tiene muchísimo trabajo, pero hace todo lo que puede para sacar ratos libres para estar conmigo – explicó – Es un encanto.

Misa sonrió con algo de melancolía. Le recordaba tanto a ella cuando solía decirle a la gente cosas de Light…

-Haru, ya estoy aquí – dijo entonces una voz masculina tras ellas.

-¡Es mi novio! – exclamó Haru – Bueno Misa, nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós – se despidió también la rubia.

Haru en ese momento echó a correr en dirección a su novio.

-¡Ryuji! – exclamó ella toda contenta lanzándose a sus brazos.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo y no tardaron en darse un beso en la boca.

Mogi había estado esperando sentado en un banco de madera a que Misa terminara de conversar con su amiga, así que en ese momento se levantó y se le acercó a la rubia.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Mogi y Misa asintió apartando la mirada de la escena de la parejita.

Ambos salieron del edificio y se subieron al coche. Misa no tardó en quedarse mirando los edificios a través de la ventanilla mientras los pensamientos se paseaban una y otra vez por su cabeza. ¿Por qué Light nunca había ido a por ella a la salida de sus sesiones y grabaciones? Sabía que él había tenido siempre mucho trabajo, pero ¿no podía haber sacado algún hueco libre aunque solo hubiera sido una vez?

Le hubiera gustado mucho haber protagonizado con él una escenita igual a la de Haru y su novio. Pero nunca ocurrió…

-¿Me escuchas? ¿Eh? – oyó en ese momento la voz de Mogi llamándola.

-¿Eh? – preguntó despistada dirigiendo su mirada al hombre – Perdona, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

-Te decía que la sesión de fotos se ha dado bastante bien – le repitió él.

-Ah, sí – asintió ella – Eso creo.

-Te veo poco habladora, ¿estás cansada?

-Bastante – murmuró la chica volviendo a fijar su vista en el exterior.

Mogi supo que Misa no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, así que no volvió a preguntarle nada más en todo el trayecto. Además de cansada le pareció que ella estaba también algo melancólica…

El hombre inmediatamente pensó que al fin y al cabo era normal que la vuelta al trabajo, y sobre todo el haber visto a esa parejita besándose de esa forma, le trajera también de regreso algunos recuerdos del pasado… Aunque debía admitir que en lugar de verla así, se hubiera esperado más que ella empezara a llorar o se viera más deprimida.

Definitivamente ya podía empezar a verse algún progreso en Misa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy... El próximo día más y mejor, o al menos se intentará xD

KandraK: Mello es... muy suyo! Y yo tenía ganas de que montara un espectáculo de alguna forma, ya fuera con la canción de SCC o declarándose. Y gracias al poder del botón editar al final sí ha habido beso de L con Misa ebria... o achispada al menos xD. Por cierto, no había escuchado antes esa canción de Believe in Nexus, pero me recuerda al primer opening de Death Note

Alexbrile: gracias por leer. Procuro subir un capítulo por semana, siempre y cuando la inspiración no me abandone

CelestialDragon: es una duda muy interesante, y la verdad es que ya hay gente que me lo había preguntado. Tengo que reconocer que no se me da bien escribir historias sobrenaturales, así que si intentara un giro así me temo que solo conseguiría imitar al anime de forma penosa... Además, lo de Light en el mundo shinigami tampoco me lo he inventado yo, es una OVA


	22. Capítulo 22

Hola, ¿cómo va eso? Bueno, por fin me he decidido a escribir, tengo que reconocer que me ha costado volver a arrancar... he perdido la cuenta de las veces y maneras en las que he escrito el capítulo 22. Es un poco corto comparado con los anteriores, pero quería publicar algo, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo la historia.

Jessicaoscura y KandraK, os lo dedico a vosotras ya que me habéis animado mucho con vuestros comentarios.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde Misa estaba jugando a las damas contra Yuko en la habitación de la primera.

-Y con esta última captura vuelvo a ganar – dijo la morena con tranquilidad.

Misa la miró alucinada, ya era la séptima partida y el resultado había sido el mismo que en las seis anteriores. ¿Cómo era posible que también le ganara siempre ella?

-Espera un segundo – contestó la rubia levantándose de su asiento.

Se dirigió al armario, lo abrió y sacó unas cosas de dentro.

-Así será todo más creíble – siguió diciendo mientras le colocaba una camiseta blanca encima de la verde que llevaba ella ese día. Después trató de remeterle todo el pelo bajo una peluca negra más corta que el pelo real de la chica.

-Espera, falta una cosa – respondió Yuko cogiendo un lápiz negro y pintándose una gruesa línea bajo los ojos.

-Ahora sí eres igual que Ryuzaki – admitió – Sigue usted jugando a las damas en plena forma, señor L – añadió de guasa y ambas rieron.

-¿Has jugado muchas veces contra mi hermano? – preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

-Sí, alguna que otra. A veces jugábamos durante mis citas con Light…

-No lo entiendo, si estabas en una cita con tu novio, ¿por qué te ponías a jugar con Ryuzaki?

-Bueno, tu hermano nos estaba vigilando así que siempre venía – le explicó – Era muy molesto porque nunca nos dejaba a solas… Pero había veces en las que mi chico estaba poco hablador y yo sacaba algún juego de estos para tratar de romper el hielo, aunque el que siempre terminaba jugando contra mí era Ryuzaki.

Misa sonrió. Aunque le gustaba quejarse de que L hubiera estado de "aguantavelas" en aquellas citas, lo cierto es que se lo había pasado muy bien con él. Por algo también siempre lo había considerado su amigo. (NdA: lo de aguantavelas es copiado literal de la versión castellana)

En ese momento dieron un par de golpes en la puerta y, como si la rubia lo hubiera llamado mentalmente, se abrió y entró L acompañado por Matt y Mello.

-Toc, toc, ¿se puede? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Claro. Ya estáis dentro, ¿no? – le contestó Yuko.

-Buenas tardes – saludó L – Un momento, ¿me estás imitando? – le preguntó a su hermana al verla vestida igual que él.

-Ha sido idea mía – levantó la mano Misa.

-Ya veo, no puedes vivir sin él – dijo Matt entonces divertido.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia sorprendida sintiendo su corazón acelerado, ya que a su memoria volvió de nuevo el beso – ¡Por… por supuesto que puedo vivir sin él! Es Ryuzaki el que no puede vivir sin mí – añadió y al moreno se le enrojecieron visiblemente las mejillas.

-¡Vaya! Se respira amor en el ambiente – siguió bromeando el pelirrojo.

¿Amor? Misa pensó inmediatamente que Matt solo se estaba refiriendo a L, ¿cómo iba ella a enamorarse otra vez? Lo que sentía por el moreno no podía ser amor.

-Esto… ¿podríamos hablar, Yuko? – preguntó Mello entonces.

Todos miraron a la morena.

-Sí, por supuesto – accedió ella.

-Hay una cafetería muy buena muy cerca de aquí. Allí seguro que podéis charlar tranquilamente – les recomendó Misa.

-Buena idea – asintió Yuko mientras se quitaba la peluca y la camiseta blanca – Pues nos vamos. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – contestaron los demás.

La chica y Mello salieron de la habitación entonces.

-¿Este pájaro sabe hablar? – preguntó Matt en ese momento fijándose en la jaula de Midori-chan.

-Sí, aunque raramente dice algo – le explicó Misa.

-Venga, repite conmigo – le habló entonces el pelirrojo al pájaro – Matt es el mejor – añadió más despacio para que el animal entendiera mejor la frase – Matt es el mejor, Matt es el mejor.

El chico siguió repitiendo la frase durante unos minutos más, pero al ver que el animal no abría el pico se cansó y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-Oye Misa, ¿qué tal con tu vuelta al trabajo? – le preguntó Matt.

-Muy bien. La revista no tardará en salir con todas las fotos – le explicó ella.

-¡Qué bien! Seré el segundo en comprarla… porque el primero será nuestro Ryuzaki – contestó el pelirrojo y el aludido carraspeó.

-Por cierto, he hablado con Mogi – dijo L – Al igual que nosotros, también opina que te ve mucho mejor que hace unos meses.

-Pero no has negado que serás el primero en comprar la revista – interrumpió Matt divertido y el moreno le dio una pequeña colleja por detrás de la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa…? – empezó a preguntar Misa emocionada – ¿Me vais a dejar libre?

-Algo así. Lo que hemos pensado es dejarte libre durante un día para ir viendo cómo te adaptas.

-¿Solo durante uno? – preguntó ella visiblemente decepcionada.

-Sí, podrás hacer lo que quieras sin vigilancia alguna – explicó L – Puedes quedarte aquí en este edificio o salir adonde quieras. Eso sí, como intentes huir de la ciudad o algo por el estilo no dudes que daré contigo en cuestión de segundos – le advirtió.

-Tranquilo. No huiré… no porque tenga ganas de verte, sino más que nada porque sé que después sería mucho peor y no merece la pena.

-Ya veo que el aprecio que me tienes no ha cambiado – contestó el chico con un suspiro.

-¿No te da un poco de pena, Misa? Ryuzaki terminará pronto su misión contigo, entonces no os volveréis a ver y él tendrá que enamorarse de otra – intervino Matt en ese momento.

La rubia sintió el corazón encogido al oír eso. Era cierto, si ella era libre eso también significaría que L habría terminado su misión, por tanto, seguramente no tardaría en marcharse…

-Pues… que haga lo que quiera – respondió ella bajando la mirada.

-Hablo en serio – continuó Matt – No sé por qué le tienes tanta manía. Es un chico genial, es más, estoy seguro de que si te descuidas un poco aparecerá alguna chica interesada en él y se lo llevará.

-Matt, ya vale – le regañó L, harto de oir que la chica lo estaba rechazando una y otra vez prácticamente con cada contestación que daba.

-Vale, cambiaré de tema, pero lo que he dicho es lo que pienso y no me da la gana callármelo – respondió el pelirrojo.

OoOoO

Mello y Yuko llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Una camarera no tardó en llegar para anotarles el pedido.

-Sus dos cafés. Que les aproveche – les dijo la muchacha mientras les servía en la mesa.

-Gracias – contestaron ambos.

Yuko empezó a darle vueltas al líquido con la cucharilla.

-¿Sabes? Me cuesta asimilarlo… – dijo la morena entonces – Siempre hemos sido amigos y jamás me imaginaba que me dirías algo como eso. Algo como que te habías enamorado de mí.

-Yo tampoco pensaba que ocurriría nada de esto, la verdad – admitió él.

-Desde el día del karaoke he estado pensándolo. Y me importas mucho. Muchísimo – le explicó la chica – Pero… estoy hecha un lío, ya que hay otra persona en mi corazón igual de importante que tú.

-Espera, no me digas que es él.

-Sí, es Near – asintió ella.

-Y, ¿lo sabe? – preguntó el chico.

-No – negó Yuko – Le dije que me gustó hace tiempo, pero no sabe que aún sigo sintiendo algo por él.

Mello la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero al momento suspiró.

-Debería pegarme un par de hostias por lo que voy a decirte, pero deberías contárselo también a Near. Así saldrás de dudas – respondió el rubio.

-Eres una gran persona, Mello – le sonrió ella entonces y él se puso completamente rojo.

-¿A… ahora te das cuenta? – preguntó él haciéndose el enfadado.

-Por supuesto que no – negó.

* * *

Y de momento eso...

Gracias por los comentarios que me habéis dejado a lo largo de los meses. Como dato curioso os diré que poco después de escribir lo anterior me llevaron a mí a un karaoke xD. Fue diver, pero me pregunto si algún cantante nos estará buscando para demandarnos por destrozar sus canciones... jajaja


	23. Capítulo 23

Hola, hoy os traigo muchas sorpresas. He estado atareada unos meses, y ahora que he tenido un poco más de tiempo libre he decidido ponerme en serio con esto y terminarlo ya, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en mi lista de cosas pendientes.

Espero que disfrutéis con el resto de la historia.

* * *

Mello y Yuko estuvieron hablando en aquella cafetería un rato más sobre cosas poco importantes, y cuando se terminaron sus cafés pagaron la cuenta y salieron a la calle.

-Es que Matt no hacía más que decir que podía mejorar mi receta añadiendo nuevos ingredientes – iba contando el rubio mientras caminaban de vuelta.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces? – preguntó ella.

-Te aseguro que nunca antes había probado algo tan sumamente asqueroso – explicó poniendo cara de desagrado.

Yuko se echó a reír.

-De acuerdo. Nunca le pediré sus recetas – contestó la chica – Eh, ¿no es aquel Near? – preguntó entonces señalando hacia la otra punta de la calle.

-¿Adónde irá? Tal vez debería seguirlo – dijo Mello observando al otro chico con atención.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Yuko con aburrimiento – No creo que vayas a descubrir sus trapos sucios.

-Es que resulta que ahora también es mi rival amoroso – contestó el rubio – Sabes que utilizaré cualquier cosa en su contra con tal de ganar.

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Eres de lo que no hay – respondió – ¿Sabes? Mejor voy contigo para vigilarte. No quiero que te inventes cosas con tal de dejar mal a Near.

Mello soltó una carcajada.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos para espiarle? – preguntó él y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Lo siguieron a cierta distancia por varias calles hasta que el chico se pasó a un edificio.

-Ha entrado a una librería – observó Mello.

-Pensará comprarse un libro. No creo que haya entrado para encargar una pizza – contestó Yuko irónica.

-Vamos a entrar nosotros también – dijo él decidido – La verdad es que no me importa si nos llega a ver en algún momento, nosotros podríamos estar aquí también por total casualidad, ¿no?

-Claro – asintió la chica – Ambos sabéis que me encanta leer.

-Precisamente.

Los dos pasaron. Aquel local era enorme y además tenía varios pisos con diferentes secciones cada uno.

-Mira, por allí lo veo – indicó Mello.

Ambos se acercaron con disimulo, se detuvieron detrás de una estantería repleta de libros y después el rubio se asomó un poco para echar un vistazo sigilosamente.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Está mirando los mangas para chicas? – preguntó él asombrado – Se… se lleva uno y todo – añadió boquiabierto.

El rubio entonces salió decidido de su escondite.

-¡Eh, tú! No sabía que te gustara eso – se burló tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Esto? No es para mí, es para Yuko – explicó Near.

La chica salió entonces también de detrás de la estantería.

-Pero… si esta es una edición especial limitada de uno de mis mangas preferidos – se sorprendió ella – Es muy rara. ¡No puedo creer que la hayas encontrado!

-Era la última que quedaba – contestó el del pelo blanco señalando la estantería vacía.

-Mil gracias. ¡De verdad! – exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

-De nada – le restó importancia – En realidad había venido a por un libro para mí, pero me he acordado de que dijiste que querías este manga, y ya que había venido aquí era lo menos que podía hacer.

Mello se quedó mirando hacia el suelo.

-No… puede… ser… – acertó a decir el rubio – Me… me ha ganado de forma aplastante esta batalla antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Yuko miró entonces a Mello con preocupación. Seguro que se sentía hundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué acabas de decir? – le preguntó entonces Near al otro chico.

Mello en ese momento lo miró cabreado.

-¡Que sepas que aún no he perdido la guerra! – exclamó señalando con un dedo al otro chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué guerra? – preguntó él con un goterón en la cabeza.

El rubio sonrió entonces triunfalmente.

-¡Ajá! Si ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta es que no mereces ganar.

La chica entonces miró triste hacia el suelo. Sintió que Mello tenía razón.

-¿No lo ves de verdad, Near? – le preguntó Yuko.

-¿El qué? – siguió preguntando confuso.

-¡Que me gustas! – exclamó – Pero yo no te gusto a ti, ¿verdad? – añadió mirando para otro sitio.

El chico en ese momento se quedó sin saber muy bien qué decir, así que ante ese silencio la chica salió corriendo bajo la mirada asombrada de algunos clientes de la tienda.

-¡Yuko! – la llamó Mello sin moverse de donde estaba, aunque ella no le hizo caso.

-Rápido, será mejor que vayas tras ella – le dijo Near al rubio entonces – No te quejes, esta vez te doy ventaja. Más te vale no desaprovecharla – añadió mirándolo con seriedad.

-No necesitas decirme eso – contestó él.

Mello se puso en marcha y salió decidido a la calle. Miró hacia ambos lados pero no vio a la chica, así que caminó hacia una callejuela estrecha que había justo al lado de la librería. Un buen sitio para esconderse.

Efectivamente, justo al llegar allí Yuko lo agarró del brazo. De algún modo sabía que el rubio sería el primero en ir a buscarla.

-Soy una idiota, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con lágrimas en la cara y el chico contestó negando con la cabeza.

-Oye, no llores… Estas cosas pasan mucho – respondió Mello – ¿Te imaginas que yo hubiera salido llorando del karaoke el otro día?

La chica trató de imaginarse esa escena.

-Hubiera sido ridículo – contestó ella finalmente poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Desde luego – asintió él.

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que tenía miedo de preguntarle a Near – le explicó – En el fondo sabía que su respuesta sería la misma que la de la otra vez.

-¿La otra vez?

-Sí, hace no mucho me atreví a decirle que me había gustado años atrás – siguió relatando ella.

-¿Es que te había gustado antes? – preguntó él sorprendido.

-Así es – asintió Yuko – Pero su respuesta fue similar, que no me había correspondido entonces. Así que por eso pensé que podría volver a intentarlo ahora y tal vez cambiar las cosas… Pero me equivoqué.

-Debe de ser duro – contestó Mello.

La morena se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-En realidad, creo que ahora me siento mejor. Es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima – explicó ella – Es extraño, pero a veces viene bien llorar.

La chica lo observó a él un momento y a continuación lo abrazó.

-Ya te he dicho que me importas muchísimo – dijo Yuko entonces – Y creo que cuanto más tiempo paso contigo más te aprecio – admitió.

-¿Sabes? A mí me pasa igual – le contó el chico.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, y Mello aprovechó para besarla en la boca. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardó en corresponderle. Tuvo la sensación de que en esa ocasión había elegido bien…

-¿Sabes? Quizás esto no sea una locura después de todo – admitió Yuko cuando se separaron.

-Yo nunca he pensado que fuera una locura – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

o-O-O-o

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Misa, L se entretenía con el periódico, Matt jugaba con su consola y la chica leía una revista o, mejor dicho, trataba de centrarse en leerla. La rubia notaba que le habían bajado los ánimos. Notaba que antes había herido a L con sus palabras… Quizás el chico le importaba más de lo que creía.

Dirigió la mirada al moreno, el cual la percibió y la miró a ella también, aunque en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron ambos volvieron su vista a lo que estaban leyendo.

L por su parte no tardó en cerrar el periódico, dejarlo sobre la mesa y levantarse del sofá. Creía que estaba acostumbrado a que ella le dijera que lo odiaba, pero lo cierto es que le dolía bastante lo que ella había dicho antes. El amor parecía que no era nada fácil…

El pelirrojo apartó la vista de la pantalla para mirar a los otros dos. Sabía que su discurso les estaba haciendo meditar a ambos. Solo esperaba que al menos los hiciera avanzar por el buen camino…

-Voy a salir – anunció L entonces – Matt, ¿puedes hacerte cargo mientras de Misa? Al fin y al cabo odia verme.

-Eh, vale. Sin problemas – contestó el pelirrojo.

Misa siguió a L con la mirada. Por un momento sintió unas ganas tremendas de levantarse y agarrarlo del brazo, pero finalmente no tuvo el valor suficiente y dejó que el chico saliera de la habitación…

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que no lo odias? – le preguntó Matt entonces a Misa.

La chica no contestó. En su lugar bajó su mirada al suelo…

o-O-O-o

Sakura estaba en ese momento en la puerta de salida del edificio poniéndose una chaqueta. Ya estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer fresco, así que tenía que abrigarse un poco.

Bostezó. Había sido un día largo y con mucho trabajo, pero por suerte ya había terminado su turno.

-¿Es que tienes sueño? – le preguntó L entonces.

-Hey Ryuzaki, no te había visto – contestó ella sorprendida – Solo es un poco de cansancio, no te preocupes – añadió algo avergonzada de que la hubiera pillado bostezando.

-Nunca me he preocupado por que alguien bostece – respondió él y ella rió un poco.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón – contestó – Bueno, ¿adónde vas?

-Me apetecía salir fuera y pasearme un poco – le explicó él.

-Yo ya he acabado por hoy, así que vuelvo a casa. Si quieres podemos pasear juntos un poco – le propuso Sakura.

-Bueno… no tenía pensado ningún lugar concreto al que ir, así que te puedo acompañar hasta la estación – respondió L.

-Estupendo – le sonrió ella y ambos empezaron a caminar.

La chica estaba muy feliz. Casi no podía creerse que estaba dándose un paseo con aquel muchacho.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta trabajar aquí – dijo Sakura entonces – La gente está siendo muy amable conmigo, así que me siento muy a gusto.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Aunque lo cierto es que Aizawa me daba algo de miedo el primer día, pero creo que es buena persona – siguió contando ella.

-Lo es, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que a veces es demasiado serio – explicó L.

-¡Y que lo digas! El primer día me regañó con un gran grito por una tontería y me asusté mucho – reconoció – Por suerte aprendí la lección y no ha vuelto a ocurrir.

Los dos siguieron hablando sobre cosas poco importantes mientras caminaban, hasta que llegaron a la puerta exterior de la estación del tren.

-Has sido muy amable al acompañarme hasta aquí – le dijo Sakura y después lo besó rápidamente en la boca – Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero espero que te fijes en mí de la misma forma que yo me he fijado en ti.

Sakura hizo entonces un gesto de despedida con la mano y a continuación entró al edificio de la estación.

L se había quedado extremadamente sorprendido. Era la primera vez que una chica se le declaraba, y desde luego no se esperaba que Sakura fuera a decirle eso en un momento en el que tenía algunas dudas.

Estaba muy confuso. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Quizás debía tirar la toalla con Misa?

o-O-O-o

-¡Novedades! ¡Novedades! – empezó a gritar Ryuk entonces.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ahora qué les pasa a esos? – preguntó Light.

-Oh, muchas cosas – contestó divertido – Por ejemplo, que Yuko parece que ya se ha decidido por fin.

-¿Mello? – preguntó extrañado mientras se asomaba – Habría apostado que se iba a quedar con Near.

-Y habrías perdido – respondió Ryuk – Ah, y esa Sakura ya ha pasado a la acción. Veremos qué pasa a partir de ahora…

* * *

Jujuju, sé que ahora queréis machacar a Sakura, y tenéis razón, pero alguien tiene que darle interés a la historia.

Por otra parte, creo que en los comentarios ganaba por mayoría el Yuko x Mello, así que por eso he decidido que así sea :)


	24. Capítulo 24

Misa miraba hacia el suelo fijamente. Matt tenía razón, debía pedirle perdón a L de alguna manera. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Por suerte para ella, el moreno no tardó demasiado tiempo en volver a entrar en su habitación. Nada más verlo Misa se levantó del sofá y fue hasta donde estaba él.

-¡Perdóname! – gritó.

El chico la miró sorprendido. Ella parecía tener los ojos llorosos. Seguramente se sentía muy arrepentida por las cosas que le había dicho un rato atrás…

En ese momento L lo sintió todo un poco más claro. ¿Cómo iba a tirar tan fácilmente la toalla con ella? Sintió que simplemente no podía.

-No es un fastidio tener que verte – continuó Misa entonces – Matt me estaba poniendo de los nervios y lo he dicho sin pensar. ¿Me perdonas?

L asintió.

-Te perdono – respondió él y ella le sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Ya he decidido qué voy a hacer en mi día libre – dijo Misa entonces.

-¿El qué?

-Quisiera poder hacer feliz a un amigo – respondió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él – A ti.

-¿A mí?

-Sí – asintió ella – Me gustaría llevarte a donde tú quieras.

-Pero, ¿estás segura? Ya te he dicho que ese día podrás estar sin vigilancia – le recordó.

-Sí, estoy completamente segura porque no vendrás como vigilante, sino como amigo – explicó ella – Siempre me porto mal contigo… y creo que no te lo mereces, así que esta es mi forma de compensarte. ¿Qué contestas?

L lo pensó un momento y, sinceramente, le gustaba mucho la idea.

-Vale, está bien. Iré contigo – contestó con una sonrisa dulce.

Ella se sonrojó. A veces podía ser muy mono cuando sonreía…

-Oh, ¿es una cita? – preguntó Matt.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no os hagáis una idea equivocada porque esto no se trata de una cita, ¿eh? – dijo la chica mirando para otro sitio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – respondió el pelirrojo divertido.

Misa sonrió entonces. Estaba feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Pero, ese sentimiento… ¿qué era? Parecía… ¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo iba a ser amor? ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse otra vez?

-Como sea, me alegro mucho de que hayáis hecho las paces. Eso demuestra madurez por vuestra parte – les dijo Matt entonces – Y que conste que no os estoy llamando viejos – añadió.

Los otros dos rieron.

-Lo sabemos – respondió Misa.

En ese momento Yuko y Mello también entraron a la habitación.

-Hey, ¿qué tal todo? – les preguntó Matt con curiosidad.

-Mucho mejor de lo que te esperas – respondió el rubio.

-¿Sí? ¿En serio? – preguntó también Misa y los dos recién llegados asintieron.

-Escucha Ryuzaki. Voy a pedirle ahora mismo a Yuko que sea mi novia – le dijo Mello a L – Quiero empezar las cosas bien, así que me encantaría que nos dieras tus bendiciones lo primero de todo.

-Si ella acepta tu petición, yo también estaré de acuerdo – contestó el moreno.

-Bien Yuko, entonces, ¿qué contestas? ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – le preguntó Mello.

-Sí – asintió ella con una sonrisa y los demás aplaudieron.

-Sé que la cuidarás bien – le dijo entonces L al rubio – Aunque si en algún momento me entero de que sufre por tu culpa… – añadió sonándose los nudillos.

-¡Entendido! – exclamó Mello – Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que las cosas vayan bien.

-Eso espero – contestó el moreno.

Near también pasó en ese momento en la habitación.

-¿Te has enterado? – le preguntó Matt al del pelo blanco – Mello y Yuko son novios. ¡Oficialmente!

-¿En serio? Bien hecho – felicitó Near a Mello – Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-Gracias – respondió el rubio – Aunque no necesitaba tu ayuda.

Near le sonrió.

-Claro – asintió – Vosotros hacéis buena pareja.

-Sí – contestó Mello – Eso no lo dudes.

o-O-O-o

Un par de días después era el día libre de Misa, así que la chica se levantó temprano y se preparó. Quería pasar un día tranquilo, sin llamar la atención de sus fans, así que se puso una peluca pelirroja con el pelo rizado para no ser reconocida fácilmente.

Al salir de la habitación vio que L ya la estaba esperando fuera.

-Buenos días – la saludó él en cuanto la vio.

-Buenos días – contestó – ¿Has pensado a dónde te gustaría ir?

-Hace buen día. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa a dar un paseo? – propuso L – Creo que eso te alegrará bastante.

-¿La playa? ¡Me encanta! – exclamó ella.

L y Misa se pusieron en marcha y fueron hasta la playa. Por el paseo marítimo había gente haciendo deporte e incluso, a pesar de que aún no hacía demasiado calor, ya había algunos valientes dándose un baño primaveral.

-Ya hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí – dijo Misa – Esta brisa es agradable.

-Pareces contenta – observó L.

-Lo estoy – asintió ella mientras bajaba unas escaleras de madera que llevaban a la arena – Voy a tocar el agua para ver cómo está de temperatura.

El chico la siguió.

-¡Vaya! Ya se me ha metido arena en los zapatos – se quejó Misa entonces.

-Por eso yo me los he quitado – respondió él mostrándole que los llevaba en la mano.

-Buena idea – admitió la chica mientras se descalzaba también para a continuación meter un pie en el agua – ¡Qué fría! No sé cómo pueden estar todas esas personas bañándose tan tranquilas.

-Seguro que vienen a hacer ejercicio todos los días y están acostumbradas.

-Pues yo prefiero esperarme a que llegue el verano y haga más calor para bañarme en el mar – respondió Misa y el chico rió un poco por su expresión.

Los dos avanzaron poco a poco por la orilla, dejando que las olas del mar mojaran sus pies intermitentemente.

En ese momento, el chico se quedó quieto escuchando y después suspiró.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Misa al oírlo.

-No me gusta ese sonido – respondió él.

-¿Qué sonido? ¿El de la sirena de los barcos? – siguió preguntando la chica.

-No, el de las campanas de la iglesia – contestó L y ella escuchó con más atención.

-Es verdad, se oyen desde aquí – observó Misa – ¿Y por qué no te gusta ese sonido?

-Porque me trae malos recuerdos – respondió y ella lo miró con curiosidad – Me recuerda al entierro de mis padres.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida.

-Lo siento. No sabía que también te faltaban, al igual que a mí – dijo ella triste.

-Ocurrió hace bastantes años. De hecho, estuve viviendo en un orfanato por un tiempo – le explicó – Allí conocí a Near, Mello y Matt.

-Vaya… Supongo que habéis tenido una vida dura todos vosotros.

-No voy a negarte que así ha sido – respondió L.

-Oye, me alegro de haber escuchado una parte de tu vida que no conocía – contestó poniendo una mano en el hombro de él – Pero vamos a dejar a un lado las cosas tristes, hoy hemos venido a divertirnos, ¿no? – añadió salpicándole algo de agua.

-Ah, ¿quieres pelea? – preguntó devolviéndole la jugada.

-¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? – contestó Misa contraatacando.

-¡Ahora verás! – respondió L lanzándole aún más agua.

Entre risas estuvieron jugando un rato allí en la orilla y después se salieron de la zona arenosa.

-¡Vaya! Hemos terminado empapados – observó Misa – Pero… yo al menos me lo he pasado en grande.

-Yo también.

Ella se quedó sonriendo. Hacía mucho que la chica no se divertía tanto.

Ambos se sentaron entonces en un banco del paseo para descansar.

-Aquí nos vamos a secar pronto – dijo L.

-Sí, da bastante el sol – asintió Misa – Anda mira, se te ha quedado arena en el pelo – observó.

La chica se arrimó más a él para quitársela. Sin embargo, cuando le puso la mano en el pelo ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que ambos notaron el corazón más acelerado de lo normal. Los dos a la vez entrecerraron los ojos y aproximaron sus caras más aún. Ya incluso podían sentir en su piel la respiración del otro…

-¡Ryuzaki! – alguien gritó en ese momento.

L y Misa se separaron inmediatamente al oír esa voz.

-Ah hola, Sakura – la saludó el chico.

-Hola – respondió ella – ¿Estás de paseo con tu novia? – preguntó intentando poner buena cara.

-¿Eh? No somos novios – respondieron los dos a la vez.

Misa empezó a frotarle el pelo a L con rapidez.

-¡Au! – se quejó él.

-Solo intento sacudirle la arena que tiene en la cabeza – respondió nerviosa – ¿No ves toda la que hay?

-Anda, si tú eres Misa – se sorprendió Sakura – No te había conocido con esa peluca. ¿Y qué hacéis los dos por aquí?

-Ya sabes que intento volver a divertirme poco a poco, por eso hemos decidido venir aquí a la playa – explicó la rubia.

-Pues es una buena idea. A mí me encanta pasear por aquí cuando tengo tiempo, ya que me alegra el día y además no me pilla demasiado lejos de casa – contestó la otra chica – Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Queréis venir a mi casa a comer?

-¿Tú qué opinas, Misa? – le preguntó L.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no? – respondió la rubia.

-¡Genial! Pues venid conmigo, por favor – les dijo Sakura.

* * *

¡Casi, casi se besan! Pero no... De momento no (cómo me encanta ponerles obstáculos jaja)


	25. Capítulo 25

Los tres se pusieron en marcha. Mientras iban caminando por la calle, L se quedó embobado mirando tartas en un escaparate.

-Chicas, disculpad un momento – les dijo el chico mientras entraba a la tienda, pero a ellas no les dio tiempo a contestarle.

-Misa, ¿te gusta Ryuzaki? – aprovechó entonces Sakura para preguntar.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió ella – ¡Cla… claro que no!

-¿No? Entonces no te importa que vaya a por él, ¿verdad?

La rubia la miró sorprendida.

-¿Te… gusta? – le preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, mucho – asintió Sakura – Apenas lo conozco, pero sé que es una buena persona. Y además es muy guapo – le explicó – Bueno, la verdad es que él ya lo sabe. Incluso… me atreví a darle un beso en la boca.

Misa no lo podía creer. Había aparecido una chica interesada en L, justo lo que Matt predijo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y… qué te contestó? – siguió preguntando con precaución.

-Se quedó sorprendido, obviamente. Está claro que aún no siente lo mismo por mí – respondió Sakura – Oye, ¿tú sabes qué tipo de chicas le gustan?

A Misa se le vino a la cabeza el momento en el que L se le declaró. Pero lo cierto es que no le apetecía demasiado darle esa información.

-No lo sé – mintió – Lo siento, en eso no puedo ayudarte. Es muy callado para ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Vaya! Como te llevas tan bien con él pensaba que lo sabrías… – contestó visiblemente decepcionada.

-Lo siento – repitió Misa.

-Bueno, no importa – le restó importancia Sakura – Me las apañaré como sea.

L no tardó en salir de la pastelería con una bolsa en la mano.

-Os presento el postre – les dijo el chico.

Sakura volvió atrás y se enganchó al brazo del moreno.

-Veo que te gustan mucho los dulces. En el trabajo casi siempre estás comiéndolos – le dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Son buenos para el cerebro – contestó él y ella se empezó a reír.

-Eres muy gracioso – respondió.

Misa se quedó mirándolos. Era verdad que ella ya lo había rechazado y que él tenía derecho a enamorarse de otra persona, pero no le hacía mucha gracia la escena.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

-¡Misa, te quedas atrás! – la llamó Sakura entonces.

-Ah sí, esperadme – les dijo mientras aceleraba para alcanzarlos.

-¿Sabes? Nunca antes había usado el programa informático ese de los gráficos – comentó entonces Sakura.

-En mi opinión es el mejor que existe – respondió L – Te permite mezclar y comparar muchísimos datos y obtener nuevos resultados rápidamente.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta – siguió diciendo Sakura – Pero es un poco difícil de manejar.

-Bueno, ya te acostumbrarás – contestó el chico.

La rubia solo los miraba mientras ellos hablaban, estaban charlando sobre cosas del trabajo y no tenía demasiada idea de aquello.

-Bueno, hemos llegado – anunció Sakura entonces – Aquí es donde vivo.

Los tres pasaron entonces a la casa de la chica.

-Perdonad el desorden – se disculpó – No sabía que iba a tener visita y lo tengo todo patas arriba.

-No importa – contestaron L y Misa a la vez.

-Os voy a preparar la comida. Enseguida estaré de vuelta.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo? – se ofreció Misa.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta – negó Sakura.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó L.

-Sí, tranquilos – respondió la chica y a continuación se pasó a la cocina.

Ambos se sentaron entonces en el sofá. Se dieron cuenta de que sobre la mesa había muchos recortes de noticias.

-Estas noticias… ¿son todas sobre L? – preguntó Misa sorprendida mientras las miraba una a una.

-Eso parece – respondió el chico.

Sakura volvió de la cocina en ese momento.

-Ya está la comida – anunció – Tranquilos, ahora mismo recojo todo – añadió llevándose los papeles.

A continuación les sirvió los platos sobre la mesa y miró a sus dos invitados atentamente esperando un veredicto para su comida.

-¿Qué tal? – les preguntó prácticamente mordiéndose las uñas.

-Pues está riquísimo – dijo L.

-Sí, exquisito – opinó también Misa.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho de que os guste – les respondió Sakura dando palmas.

La chica también se sentó entonces a comer con ellos.

-Ya veo que admiras a L – dijo el chico entonces.

-Así es, lo admiro mucho. Me gustaría conocerlo algún día, aunque no sé ni cómo es físicamente – le contó Sakura.

Misa pensó que aquella situación era irónica. Esa chica se había enamorado de su héroe sin saberlo.

-Sakura, ya que trabajamos juntos no me importa decírtelo – dijo él – Yo soy L.

La chica lo miró alucinada, pero de alguna manera supo que hablaba en serio.

-Así que… eres tú… – dijo despacio y el muchacho asintió – ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez en el karaoke supe que eras alguien especial y… me empezaste a gustar. Y ahora descubro que eres L – añadió empezando a llorar.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él.

-Estoy perfectamente. Estoy mucho mejor que bien porque siempre soñé con esto. Gracias – le explicó abrazándolo – Gracias, gracias – repitió.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Verás… hace unos años detuvieron a mi tío porque supuestamente había atracado a varias personas por la calle – empezó a explicar – ¡Era inocente! Aunque en aquella época aún era estudiante, un grupo de compañeros de clase y yo estudiamos el caso y dimos con el auténtico culpable. Pero ya era demasiado tarde – explicó dando un puñetazo rabioso contra el brazo del sillón – Kira ya se había cargado a mi tío. No pude hacer nada por él – añadió volviendo a llorar.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste – trató de tranquilizarla L.

-Ese desgraciado solo sabía hacer sufrir a la gente, ¿cuántas familias destrozó? Fueron demasiadas, me temo que ni tú sabes el número… – continuó Sakura – Pero gracias por detener la masacre.

-De nada, era mi deber – contestó él – Misa, ¿tú también estás llorando? – se sorprendió.

-No es nada – respondió la rubia secándose las lágrimas – Es que… me ha parecido muy triste su historia. No me prestes atención.

Después de la conversación terminaron de comer tranquilamente tanto la comida que había hecho Sakura como el postre que había comprado L.

-Bueno, ¿adónde te apetece ir ahora, Misa? – le preguntó el chico entonces.

-Elige tú – contestó ella sin ganas.

-Yo ya elegí esta mañana – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues… es que me da igual – siguió diciendo la chica.

-¿Por qué no vamos un rato de compras? – propuso Sakura entonces – Aquí cerca hay un centro comercial muy bueno.

-¿Te parece bien? – le preguntó L a Misa.

-Sí… – asintió ella.

Los tres salieron y fueron hasta el centro comercial. Allí Sakura agarró del brazo a L nada más entrar y fue tirando de él hacia los diferentes escaparates.

-¡Hala, qué chula esa guitarra! – exclamó Sakura – ¿No te gusta a ti también?

-No está mal… – contestó él un poco agobiado por los tirones que le daba.

-¿Y esa de allí? ¡Esa sí que mola! – seguía exclamando la chica.

Misa por su parte sacó de la billetera una foto de Light. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

-Eres despreciable – murmuró mientras rajaba la foto en trocitos minúsculos, los cuales fueron cayendo al suelo.

Dirigió una mirada a L. Justo cuando más lo necesitaba a su lado para que le diera ánimos se lo llevaba Sakura para intentar ligar con él… ¡No era justo!

Sin embargo, también observó que el chico no parecía excesivamente feliz siendo arrastrado de un sitio a otro por la entusiasta Sakura. Definitivamente L necesitaba que le echaran un cable, así que Misa reunió el poco ánimo que tenía aquella tarde y se aproximó a donde estaban ellos dos en ese momento.

-Sakura, lo vas a marear – le dijo la rubia.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó la chica soltando el brazo de L – Creo que me he emocionado demasiado.

-Oye Sakura, ¿qué tal si vas a comprar refrescos para los tres? – le preguntó entonces el chico dándole un par de monedas – Ah, y esta vez yo me quedo aquí con Misa esperándote – añadió dando un paso atrás para que no lo agarrara de nuevo.

-De acuerdo – asintió ella y se dirigió hacia la máquina expendedora del piso de abajo.

-Misa, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó L acercándose a ella – Llevas un rato que pareces muy triste.

-Es que… Es que… No me había dado cuenta… – empezó a decir con voz llorosa.

-¿De qué? – preguntó pasándole una mano por el pelo a la chica.

-Ya lo sabes, un criminal mató a mis padres y destrozó mi familia – empezó a decir ella – Yo admiré a Kira por asesinar a ese tipo. Pero él a su vez se cargó a muchas más personas, destrozando innumerables familias, como la de Sakura…

La chica empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Había sido tan estúpida…

Sin embargo, L la abrazó en ese momento y Misa sintió que era muy tranquilizador y muy cálido.

-Venga, ya no te preocupes más por todo eso – susurró él sin soltarla.

Misa se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hacía ese chico siempre se sentía muy especial, como por ejemplo aquel beso torpe pero tierno que le dio cuando se le declaró.

En ese momento lo vio claro, por supuesto que no se estaba enamorando de L, más bien ya se había enamorado del todo hacía tiempo.

Sakura volvió por las escaleras entonces y los vio abrazados. Por la expresión de ambos se dio cuenta al instante de que no podía hacer nada… Esos dos estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro.

-¡Seré despistada! Se me había olvidado que tengo algo que hacer – mintió Sakura – Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que irme ya – añadió mientras dejaba dos latas de refresco en el suelo, justo al lado de L y Misa – Hasta luego, pasadlo bien.

-Adiós – respondieron a la vez.

Sakura bajó por las escaleras mecánicas.

-Mucha suerte, chicos – susurró mirando un momento hacia atrás.

La chica salió del centro comercial y, por su parte, L y Misa siguieron abrazados.

-Si estás cansada podemos volver ya – le susurró él al oído – Creo que por hoy ha estado bien.

-Espera. Abrázame un poco más – pidió ella.

-Claro – asintió él.

La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sí, ahí era donde debía estar, entre los brazos de L.

-Gracias. Por todo – susurró ella.

-De nada.

-Oye, hay una última cosa que me gustaría hacer hoy antes de volver – dijo la chica separándose un poco.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó él y en ese momento Misa se inclinó y lo besó en la boca – ¿Có… cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a esto? – preguntó visiblemente ruborizado una vez ella se había apartado.

-Dime lo que sientes – respondió la chica pasando suavemente su mano por una de las mejillas del chico.

-Te quiero – contestó L.

-Y yo a ti – respondió Misa.

Ambos se volvieron a besar en la boca.

o-O-O-o

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Ryuk – L y Misa se han besado en serio – añadió aplaudiendo.

-Mira qué bien – contestó Light sin inmutarse demasiado.

-A ti te dará igual, pero yo llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto que la verdad es que ahora que ha ocurrido me están dando ganas de emocionarme y llorar.

Light lo miró alucinado, ¿de veras iba a ponerse a llorar?

-¡Anda ya! Tampoco será para tanto… – le respondió Light finalmente con un goterón en la cabeza.

* * *

Ohhhh, ¡ahora sí! Al final la paciencia se ve compensada :)

Pero esto no termina aquí, aún quedan cabos sueltos por atar...


	26. Capítulo 26

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente. Sakura había asumido de muy buena gana que L y Misa hubiesen empezado a salir juntos. De hecho, había pedido disculpas al muchacho por besarlo en la boca sin avisar antes, y a ella por intentar quitarle al chico.

De todas formas estaba segura de que en cualquier otro momento se enamoraría de la persona correcta.

Antes de entrar a su despacho se quedó mirando a Matt y a Mello, los cuales venían andando por el pasillo. La verdad era que solo los conocía de vista, aún no había tenido ocasión de charlar con ellos un rato.

-Esperad un momento, chicos… ¿no nos hemos visto antes? – les preguntó Sakura – Me refiero a antes de trabajar yo aquí.

-Sí, eso creo – asintió Matt.

-Creo que ya lo recuerdo un poco. Yo iba con prisa por la calle y me parece que tú querías preguntarme algo – rememoró ella señalando al pelirrojo.

-¡Ya sé! Intentaba darle una clase de cómo ligar a mi amigo Mello – explicó el chico.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué me elegiste a mí para dar esa lección? – preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Porque eras la chica más guapa de todas las que venían por la calle – respondió Matt con voz sugerente.

-Oh, gracias – contestó la chica tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Aprende – dijo el pelirrojo entonces girándose para dirigirse a Mello – Aunque ya tengas a Yuko, si quieres mantenerla a tu lado debes decirle cosas así.

-Ya lo sé – contestó el otro con cara de mal humor – No soy tan ignorante.

Sakura no pudo aguantar más la risa y soltó una carcajada.

-Eres muy gracioso. ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó la chica.

-Llámame Matt.

-O sea que no es tu verdadero nombre. Otro chico misterioso… – respondió – Yo me llamo Sakura.

-Encantado, Sakura – contestó él.

-Igualmente, Matt.

Mello los miró a ambos. Tal vez solo fuera su imaginación, pero parecía que había algo extraño en el ambiente… El caso es que sentía que sobraba de ahí.

-Bueno, yo voy a ir a buscar a Yuko – les dijo el rubio – Adiós – se despidió.

Mello se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y al doblar por una esquina casi se choca con su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Yuko entonces al fijarse en la cara que traía el muchacho – Parece que has visto un fantasma.

-Ven y asómate un momento por ese pasillo – le indicó.

La chica echó un vistazo. Matt parecía estar contando algo y Sakura no paraba de reír.

-¿Has visto a esos dos? – le preguntó Mello.

-¡Vaya! Parece que hay química entre ellos – opinó Yuko con una sonrisa – Sé que te preocupa dejar a tu mejor amigo en manos de una chica prácticamente desconocida, pero él ya es mayorcito. Déjalo – añadió cogiéndolo de la mano para llevárselo de ahí.

-Lo sé, pero me choca – admitió él – No me lo esperaba.

-Pero, ¿te alegras por él? – preguntó la chica.

-Claro que me alegro – asintió Mello.

-Pues ya está.

o-O-O-o

Un rato después, L se reunió con los otros agentes. Todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa larga.

-Ya sabéis que tenemos que hacer una evaluación sobre Misa – dijo L – Ya lleva varios meses aquí, y como habréis comprobado parece que ha seguido una evolución muy positiva.

-¡Pues claro! Yo la veo incluso más feliz que antes de que ocurriera todo – opinó Matsuda.

-El punto es que podemos dejar de tenerla vigilada – continuó Near – ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?

-Sí – respondieron todos por unanimidad.

-Perfecto – contestó el del pelo blanco – ¿Alguien tiene algo que añadir?

-Sí, yo – levantó la mano Matsuda – Creo que esto no hubiera sido posible sin Ryuzaki. Así que me gustaría darle a mi amigo las gracias, y también la enhorabuena.

En ese momento, todos los demás aplaudieron a L.

-No creo que el mérito haya sido solo mío – le restó importancia el moreno – Cada uno ha hecho su parte. Y ella también se ha esforzado un montón.

-Cómo se nota que la quieres mucho – comentó Matsuda entonces – Además, hacéis una gran pareja.

-Sí, son perfectos el uno para el otro – respondió Near.

L carraspeó. Se estaba poniendo colorado por los comentarios y quería cambiar de tema.

-Bien, le comunicaré a Misa la decisión que hemos tomado – dijo el moreno finalmente.

o-O-O-o

Esa misma tarde Misa estaba trabajando en una nueva sesión de fotos.

-Bueno chicas, ya hemos terminado – dijo el fotógrafo en ese momento – Muchas gracias por posar.

Todas las modelos pasaron entonces a los camerinos a cambiarse. Cuando Misa estuvo lista fue en busca de Mogi.

-¡Qué cansancio! Estaba deseando terminar las fotos – le comentó una compañera a Misa mientras salían de los camerinos.

-Yo también – contestó la rubia – La verdad es que hemos trabajado mucho hoy.

Misa se detuvo un momento y sonrió ampliamente. L se había acercado al estudio fotográfico. Light nunca había tenido ese detalle con ella…

-Bueno, hasta el próximo día – se despidió de su compañera y salió corriendo hacia el muchacho – ¡Ryuzaki! – exclamó mientras lo abrazaba – ¿Dónde está Mochi?

-Le he dicho que se tome libre esta tarde – contestó.

-Genial. Me encanta que hayas venido a verme a la salida del trabajo – le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

El chico le sonrió también.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Es algo bueno? – adivinó Misa.

-Ya lo creo – asintió L.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué es, qué es? – preguntó la chica con impaciencia.

-¿Verdad que ya ni siquiera recuerdas que estabas deprimida? – le preguntó él.

Ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Ahora aquello me parece tan lejano…

-Entonces, ¿crees que puedo dar mi misión por terminada? – siguió preguntando L.

Misa lo miró algo inquieta.

-¿Estás pensando en irte de aquí? Si es eso estoy dispuesta a irme contigo allá donde vayas – le dijo ella.

-¿Y qué te parece si soy yo el que se queda? – preguntó el chico.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí – asintió él.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! – exclamó la chica dando saltos de alegría para finalmente besarlo en la boca – Oye, si tú vas a quedarte a vivir en el edificio, ¿me puedo quedar yo también?

-Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras – respondió L.

-Entonces seguiré allí contigo – contestó Misa mirándolo con una sonrisa – ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto.

En ese momento se volvieron a besar en la boca.

o-O-O-o

Los meses siguieron pasando como si nada. La primavera dejó paso al verano y, a su vez, el verano acabó y llegó el otoño.

Esa mañana Yuko y Misa acaban de entrar al aeropuerto.

-¿A qué hora llega el vuelo? – preguntó la rubia.

-A las doce y media – contestó Yuko – Ya no queda casi nada para que llegue.

Ambas se sentaron en un banco del aeropuerto a esperar.

-Por cierto, os tengo que agradecer a ti y a mi hermano que me hayáis guardado el secreto – dijo Yuko – La verdad es que Mello, Matt y Near se van a llevar una gran sorpresa por esto.

-No puedo esperar a ver las caras que ponen esos tres – contestó Misa.

-¿Sabes? Linda era mi mejor amiga cuando ambas estábamos viviendo en el orfanato, pero ahora llevamos un tiempo sin vernos – explicó la morena – Aunque creo que las verdaderas amistades son capaces de romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio.

-¡Vaya! Eso que has dicho es bonito – opinó la otra – Yo también lo creo.

En ese momento se anunció por megafonía la llegada del vuelo.

Yuko se levantó nerviosa.

-¡Qué bien! Ya está aquí tu amiga – le sonrió Misa – ¿Nos acercamos a la puerta de llegada para verla venir?

-¡Claro! – exclamó la morena.

Ambas se dirigieron entonces hacia la puerta por donde aparecían los viajeros que acababan de llegar a su destino, aunque Linda aún tardó unos minutos en aparecer.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Esa es! – la señaló Yuko nada más verla – ¡Eh! ¡Linda! – gritó saludando con la mano muy en alto.

-¡Yuko! – exclamó la otra muy contenta.

Las dos se acercaron corriendo y se abrazaron con efusividad.

-Por cierto Linda, te presento a Misa – dijo Yuko al separarse del abrazo – Es la novia de mi hermano.

-Encantada de conocerte – saludó la chica a la rubia – He oído hablar mucho de ti.

-Encantada de conocerte a ti también – contestó Misa.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo siguen los chicos? – preguntó Linda entonces.

Yuko negó con la cabeza.

-Igual de idiotas que siempre – le respondió y Linda rió.

-Me alegro de que sigan tan animados.

Las tres salieron entonces del aeropuerto. Echaron las maletas en el coche, después se subieron al vehículo y se pusieron en marcha.

-Oye, si te soy sincera me sorprendió mucho que me dijeras que estabas saliendo con Mello – dijo Linda entonces – Siempre pensé que te quedarías con Near…

-¿Te digo la verdad? A mí también me sorprende – admitió Yuko.

-La vida es impredecible – intervino Misa – ¿Quién iba a decirme que Ryuzaki me haría tan feliz?

-Yo digo igual de Mello. Me hace más feliz de lo que yo pensaba.

Linda sonrió.

-Se os ve muy contentas. Me alegro mucho por vosotras.

o-O-O-o

Un rato después, en la sala de ordenadores los chicos estaban ocupados trabajando en un caso. La puerta se abrió y entró Yuko.

-Ryuzaki, Mello, Near, Matt, ¿podéis venir un momento? – les pidió.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Mello, pero en lugar de contestar ella se volvió a salir de la habitación.

-¿Es que ya la has enfadado? – le preguntó Matt – Ni se ha molestado en responderte.

-¿Qué dices? Ella no está enfadada conmigo – respondió el rubio – Es verdad, no nos hemos peleado ni nada – añadió mirando a L, el cual rodó los ojos.

Los cuatro se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y salieron de la habitación. Allí vieron que Yuko y Misa estaban acompañadas por alguien más.

-¿Linda? – preguntó Near sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Mello.

-He venido de visita – les explicó ella – ¿Sorprendidos?

-Pues sí – admitió Matt – Mucho.

-Bastante – continuó Near.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal el viaje? – le preguntó L.

-Un poco pesado, pero muy bien – contestó Linda – Por cierto, ¿dónde puedo dejar todo esto? – preguntó señalando sus maletas.

-Te hemos preparado una habitación – explicó el moreno.

-¿Así que tú sabías que ella venía, Ryuzaki? – preguntó Matt haciéndose el enfadado.

-Exacto – respondió Yuko – Es mi cómplice, no lo olvides – añadió y los dos hermanos chocaron las manos, mientras Misa trataba de aguantarse la risa – Muy bien Linda, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Perfecto – contestó la chica – Hasta ahora – se despidió de los demás mientras ambas se ponían en marcha.

Las dos subieron entonces hasta la habitación que le habían preparado a Linda.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó Yuko una vez estuvieron dentro.

-¡Vaya! La verdad es que es muy acogedora – respondió Linda observando cada detalle.

-Me alegro de que te guste – contestó la otra – Bien, te dejo un rato para que puedas deshacer tus maletas y descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo, hasta ahora.

-Nos vemos a la hora de la comida – se despidió Yuko mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Y ahora ya están todos los personajes reunidos... A ver qué pasa...


	27. Capítulo 27

A la hora de comer, Yuko reunió a todo el mundo en la cocina.

-Bueno, he pensado que ya que la ocasión lo merece, lo mejor era que comiéramos todos juntos aquí – les explicó.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esta despensa es increíble! – se sorprendió Linda al asomarse – Hay de todo.

-Sí, así que cada cual que elija lo que más le guste – continuó diciendo Yuko.

-Venga, a servirse – les dijo L.

Cada uno fue sacando de la despensa lo que más le apetecía para al final sentarse todos alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular.

Sakura y Matt se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-¿Por qué no pruebas esto? – le preguntó Sakura al pelirrojo.

-Mmm, está delicioso – contestó él tras probarlo y ambos se sonrieron.

-Míralos, ya están otra vez tonteando – dijo Mello en voz baja señalando de un cabeceo a Matt y Sakura – Siempre que coinciden se ponen así.

-Linda, ¿verdad que tú también opinas que hay química entre ellos? – le preguntó Yuko a su amiga.

-Pues sí, eso parece – asintió ella – ¿Qué tal si les damos un empujoncito?

-¿Tienes alguna buena idea? – preguntó Mello.

-Sí, deberíamos hacer un concurso por parejas – contestó Linda.

-Suena divertido – respondió Yuko.

En cuanto todos terminaron de comer, Linda golpeó un vaso de cristal con un cubierto para llamar la atención de todos.

-Chicos, escuchadme todos – habló entonces con un tono de voz alto – Para mí es un gran honor estar aquí hoy comiendo con todos vosotros. Y ya que estamos he pensado que sería interesante que jugáramos a algo. Podríamos hacer parejas y competir en varias pruebas, ¿qué os parece?

-¡Vale! ¡Me pido ir con Ryuzaki! – gritó Misa inmediatamente.

-Yo con Mello – continuó Yuko.

-Near, ¿haces pareja conmigo? – le preguntó Linda entonces.

-Vale – asintió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Pues parece que nos toca juntos – le dijo entonces Matt a Sakura.

-Me parece bien – contestó ella.

-Bien, ¿qué pruebas proponéis que hagamos? – preguntó Linda en ese momento.

-A mí me encanta ese juego de dibujar garabatos y que tu compañero tenga que adivinar lo que es en menos de un minuto – contestó Yuko.

-Sí, eso mola – comentó Misa.

Sacaron un par de pizarras blancas para rotuladores permanentes y las colocaron en un hueco.

A L le tocó empezar a dibujar.

-Eso es… ¡una gallina! – exclamó Misa en cuanto vio la forma.

-¡Bien! – asintió él.

-¡Genial! ¡Lo he adivinado! – respondió la rubia y ambos chocaron los cinco.

A continuación le tocó a Near.

-¿Coche? ¿Carretera? ¡Viaje, viaje! – fue exclamando Linda.

-¡Correcto! – exclamó el del pelo blanco y ambos chocaron las manos alegremente.

Después, Mello empezó a garabatear algo con forma difusa en la pizarra.

-No sé… ¿es un animal? ¿Es una morsa? – preguntó Yuko confusa.

-¡Qué mal sigues dibujando, tío! – exclamó Matt entonces.

-¡Tú cállate! – le gritó el rubio.

-¡Tiempo! – anunció Linda al ver que había pasado un minuto.

-Lo siento, Mello – se disculpó Yuko – No entiendo tu dibujo.

-Es que dibujas de miedo – se siguió burlando el pelirrojo.

-Pues toma tú mi tarjeta a ver si eres capaz de dibujarlo mejor – le dijo Mello enfadado mientras le pasaba la dichosa tarjetita.

-Está bien. Ahora verás – respondió y se puso a dibujar.

-¡Un vampiro! – exclamó Sakura inmediatamente.

-¡Sí, eso es! – le aplaudió Matt.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! – se quejó el rubio – Seguro que le ha dicho de alguna manera lo que era…

-La verdad es que se ve bastante bien que es un vampiro… Con ese dibujo sí lo habría adivinado – le dijo Yuko y el chico pareció deprimirse un poco – Bueno, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que lo has intentado – añadió para animarlo.

o-O-O-o

Los chicos estuvieron compitiendo por parejas durante toda la tarde, pasándolo bastante bien. Aparte de dibujar, también habían jugado a responder preguntas, a hacer puzzles y a resolver acertijos.

-Ha sido muy divertido, ¿verdad? – preguntó Matt.

-Ya lo creo. Me he reído mucho – respondió Sakura – Además, tú y yo hacemos una pareja invencible.

Mientras hablaban, Sakura se tropezó y se tuvo que agarrar a Matt para no caer al suelo.

-Esto… ¡Perdón! – se disculpó la chica entonces soltando del abrazo al pelirrojo.

-No pasa nada – le restó él importancia – Por ser tú dejaré que me abraces todas las veces que quieras – añadió mirándola de manera sugerente.

-Seguro que eso vas diciéndoselo a todas las chicas – comentó Sakura.

-Por supuesto. A todas las que me gustan – asintió él.

-¿Y cuántas te gustan en este momento? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Solo tú – contestó Matt mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Tú también me gustas mucho – admitió Sakura y al momento lo volvió a abrazar.

o-O-O-o

Después de pasar un día entretenido con los chicos, Yuko y Linda volvieron a la habitación de esta última.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de una mesita baja y con una pizza para cenar.

-Yuko, tengo que contarte algo importante – dijo Linda entonces con cara seria.

-Adelante.

La chica hizo un pequeño silencio. Sabía que era una información delicada, pero era el mejor momento para contárselo a Yuko.

-Verás… A mí también me gustaba Near hace años – le explicó.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Yuko sorprendida.

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – siguió preguntando.

-Porque te gustaba a ti, y como tu mejor amiga no podía permitirme robártelo – contestó Linda – Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

-Bueno… si hubiera ocurrido al revés, es decir, si tú te lo hubieses pedido antes, creo que habría actuado igual – respondió – Te habría apoyado sin dudarlo.

-Tengo suerte de tener amigas como tú.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambas chocaron los cinco en ese momento.

-Ha sido maravilloso hacer equipo con él esta tarde – continuó hablando Linda – Oye, ¿crees que tendría ahora alguna opción con él?

-Inténtalo – la animó Yuko – A mí me dio calabazas dos veces, pero eso no significa que a ti vaya a dártelas también.

-Gracias por tu apoyo. Para mí es muy importante.

-No tienes que dármelas. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Las chicas pusieron entonces la tele para ver si les gustaba algún programa.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos quedábamos hasta las tantas viendo nuestras series favoritas? – rememoró Yuko.

-Por supuesto que sí – asintió Linda – Era muy divertido, aunque más de una vez vinieron a regañarnos por hacer ruido.

Ambas rieron rememorando aquellos tiempos.

-Apagábamos la tele y nos hacíamos las dormidas, pero casi nunca colaba nuestro engaño – continuó Yuko.

-¿Tienes aquí alguna de esas series? No hay nada interesante en la tele…

-Sí. La mayoría las tengo guardadas en mi ordenador – le contó.

-Pues tráetelo, ¿a qué esperas? – preguntó Linda impaciente.

Yuko trajo su ordenador y las dos estuvieron un buen rato viendo capítulos de series hasta que se quedaron dormidas allí en el suelo.

L pasó a la habitación un poco después.

-Ya me imaginaba que pasaría esto – murmuró al verlas en el suelo.

Sacó un par de mantas y se las echó por encima con cuidado a las chicas.

-Estabais a punto de pescar un buen resfriado – comentó mientras les cerraba el ordenador, apagaba las luces y se salía de la habitación.

o-O-O-o

Un par de días después Linda entró a la cocina a desayunar y se encontró con Near allí dentro. Por fin se encontraba a solas con él, así que pensó que era el mejor momento para hablar con el muchacho.

-Buenos días – la saludó Near con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días – contestó ella también sonriendo.

Ella se sentó al lado del chico y pasó directamente a la acción besándolo.

-Me gustas, Near – le dijo Linda entonces.

-¿Qué? ¿A ti también? – se sorprendió él.

-Sí, sé que te lo dijo Yuko hace no mucho – le contó ella – Hemos estado hablando del tema. Parece que las dos te queríamos a la vez en el pasado…

-Ella ahora tiene a Mello – contestó el chico.

-Pues por eso mismo me estoy declarando, porque ya no hay posibilidad de que discutamos por este tema – respondió Linda – Oye, piénsatelo y si es que sí por favor dímelo antes de que me marche. Si no, no hace falta que me digas nada.

-Vale, lo pensaré entonces.

Near se quedó mirándola. Lo cierto es que se había alegrado mucho de que la chica hubiera ido a verlos, pero… ¿ese aprecio era algo más que amistad?

o-O-O-o

La semana siguió pasando deprisa. Linda y Yuko aprovecharon para visitar muchos lugares y se lo pasaron muy bien en general.

Sin embargo, finalmente llegó el día en el que Linda se tenía que marchar. La chica se levantó muy temprano para guardar todas sus cosas en las maletas.

Cuando lo tuvo todo listo se sentó en la cama y observó la ciudad a través de las ventanas. Era una hermosa vista, la cual no le hubiese importado seguir viendo durante algunos días más…

En ese momento llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Linda.

-Buenos días – saludó Yuko mientras entraba a la habitación – ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?

-Sí – asintió ella – Bueno, solo me falta despedirme de todos.

Ambas bajaron y después pasaron las dos juntas con las maletas a la sala de ordenadores.

-Bueno, llegó el momento de despedirse – dijo Linda con tristeza.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte – le dijo Misa acercándose a saludarla.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió ella – Ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Que tengas un buen viaje – le deseó L.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabes? Te volveremos a echar de menos – dijo Matt.

-Hasta otra, Linda – se despidió también Mello.

La chica miró a Near. Ahora era su turno de palabra.

-Adiós – le dijo el muchacho simplemente.

Linda se sintió triste. Near no sentía nada especial por ella…

-Bien, pues… adiós a todos – se despidió Linda y después salió de la sala seguida de Yuko.

-¿Estás seguro de que la vas a dejar escapar? – le preguntó Misa a Near en ese momento – Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras.

-Muy bien, Misa. Estás aprendiendo de mí – le dijo Matt entonces.

-No sé si eso es bueno… – comentó L.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¡Eh, Near! – lo llamó Mello – Que sepas que tienen razón, ¿de verdad la vas a dejar escapar?

Todos se quedaron mirando al del pelo blanco esperando a ver cuál sería su respuesta…

o-O-O-o

Tras un rato de trayecto en coche, Linda y Yuko llegaron al aeropuerto.

-Siento que Near no te corresponda tus sentimientos – dijo Yuko.

-Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? – respondió Linda tratando de restarle importancia – Solo he tenido una semana y… la verdad es que ha pasado demasiado deprisa… – añadió con un suspiro – Pero me ha encantado veros a todos.

-A mí también me ha encantado poder verte. Vuelve cuando quieras – le contestó Yuko con lágrimas en los ojos.

La otra chica solo pudo asentir, ya que también había empezado a llorar, y ambas se abrazaron entre llantos.

En ese momento se anunció la salida de su vuelo por megafonía.

-Bueno, tengo que irme ya – dijo Linda secándose las lágrimas con la mano.

-Hasta la próxima.

La chica agarró sus maletas y se dirigió hacia la zona de embarque.

Una vez allí, Linda se quedó mirando hacia la nada mientras pensaba en lo divertida que esa semana había sido… Hacía tanto que no se lo pasaba tan bien…

-Señorita, ¿me puede enseñar su billete, por favor? – le preguntaron en ese momento.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió – Disculpe, ¿qué ha dicho?

-Que si me puede enseñar su billete, por favor.

-Ah, sí… – contestó, aunque dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo por el que había venido.

o-O-O-o

Yuko estaba sentada en un banco del exterior, mirando hacia el cielo con cara triste. Pronto saldría el avión en el que Linda se marcharía.

En ese momento llegaron Matt, Mello y Near.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo? – le preguntó Matt a Yuko.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Ya nos hemos despedido… – contestó ella – A estas alturas ya debe de estar subiendo al avión.

-Oh, vaya – se lamentó el pelirrojo – ¡Maldito atasco!

Sin embargo, en ese momento vieron salir a Linda del aeropuerto arrastrando sus maletas, y avanzando hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué hace ahí? – preguntó Near sorprendido.

-¡Da igual! ¡Rápido! Habla con ella – dijo Mello entonces empujando un poco al del pelo blanco por los hombros.

Near salió corriendo al encuentro de ella.

-¡Linda! – gritó el chico.

-¿Qué ocurre, Near? – preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué no te has subido al avión?

-Porque me encanta estar con todos vosotros – respondió Linda – Por eso me he dado la vuelta en el último momento.

-Genial. A nosotros también nos encanta estar contigo – contestó el chico – Y siento haber sido tan indeciso – se disculpó Near y a continuación besó a la chica.

-¡Vaya! ¿Al final me quieres? – preguntó ella al separarse.

-Sí – asintió él – Me pediste que lo pensara… y he llegado a la conclusión de que te quiero mucho.

-¡Bien! ¡Así se hace! – les gritó Yuko.

Al final todos rodearon a la pareja y los abrazaron.

o-O-O-o

-Bueno, esta vez Near no ha sido tan tonto y no ha dejado escapar a la chica – opinó Ryuk – Aunque ha estado a puntito, a puntito de subirse al avión y largarse.

-¡Qué pena que no haya sido así! – exclamó Light.

-¡Qué malo eres! – rió Ryuk – Si son muy monos – añadió y el otro puso cara de asco.

* * *

Oh, qué cuquis... En fin, no os vayáis que aún me queda historia por subir.


	28. Capítulo final

Unas semanas después, Misa quedó con Sayu. Ambas fueron al centro comercial.

-Tengo un problema. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Ryuzaki y no tengo muy claro qué debería regalarle – le explicaba Misa a la otra chica.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que aquí encuentras algo perfecto para él – contestó Sayu.

-Si fuera el cumple de tu novio, ¿qué le regalarías? – preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-Pues creo que a Touta le haría ilusión una caña de pescar – respondió ella.

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Misa sorprendida.

-Sí – asintió – Alguna vez me ha contado que le gustaría aprender a pescar, así que por eso se la regalaría.

Misa trató de visualizar mentalmente la escena, pero era incapaz de imaginarse a Matsuda pescando un pez… Seguro que terminaba fastidiando las cosas de alguna manera absurda.

-Bueno, eso no me ayuda. No creo que una caña de pescar sea el mejor regalo para Ryuzaki – resolvió Misa entonces.

-¿Y qué tal algo tecnológico? – preguntó Sayu señalando una tienda de aparatos electrónicos.

Las dos se asomaron un momento al escaparate y, aparte de los ordenadores, tablets y móviles, también había otro montón de aparatos extraños que parecían venidos de un futuro no muy lejano.

-Si te digo la verdad no sé para qué sirven la mitad de todos estos cacharros – comentó la rubia entonces.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo sé – admitió Sayu.

-Mira, estas cosas mejor que las compre él que entiende más que yo – resolvió Misa dejando de mirar el escaparate tecnológico.

-Sí, mejor – estuvo de acuerdo.

Las dos siguieron paseando tranquilamente por el centro comercial, viendo un montón de tiendas más. Misa se detuvo en ese momento ante un nuevo escaparate.

-Creo que tengo una idea perfecta – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué bonito! – exclamó Sayu – Las cosas hechas a mano son las que mejor pueden expresar el cariño que le tienes a esa persona.

-Sí. No sé cómo quedará, pero me gustaría intentar hacerle un regalo yo misma.

o-O-O-o

Varios días después, Sakura estaba terminando de colocar los adornos de Halloween en la oficina mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

-No lo haces mal – le dijo Matt entonces desde la puerta y ella se asustó, ya que no lo había visto llegar.

-¿Desde cuándo estás tú ahí? – le preguntó la chica con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Desde la primera nota que has cantado – explicó el chico.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Canto fatal – dijo ella avergonzada.

-Eso no es verdad. Yo canto mucho peor, ¿sabes? – respondió – Por cierto, ¿no es un poco tarde para estar adornando la habitación?

-Sí, lo sé. Quise poner las cosas antes, pero a Aizawa le parecía una estupidez… así que por eso me he esperado a que no quedase nadie en esta oficina – explicó – Espero que mañana se lleve un buen susto cuando vea todo esto – añadió maliciosamente.

En ese momento, se fueron las luces y entró flotando por la puerta algo que brillaba en la oscuridad.

-¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Un fantasma! – chillaron los dos abrazándose.

Al instante se escucharon risas y volvieron las luces, revelando que se trataba de un pequeño helicóptero teledirigido con algunas barritas fluorescentes colgando.

-Os dije que funcionaría – les dijo Near entonces a Yuko, a Linda, a Misa y a L, que lo acompañaban.

-Se han llevado un buen susto – contestó Linda entre risas.

Sakura se empezó a reír también.

-Es gracioso que me hayan gastado una broma mientras yo pretendía gastar otra.

-Y además ha sido con un cacharro muy molón – contestó Matt admirando el invento.

o-O-O-o

Ryuk se reía mucho. La broma del helicóptero le había hecho mucha gracia.

-¿Y ahora qué hacen? – preguntó Light con un goterón en la cabeza al ver al otro tan divertido.

-Acaban de dar un susto bastante ingenioso – explicó Ryuk entre más risas – Creo que nunca me cansaré de observarlos, ya que están bastante locos y es muy divertido verlos con sus ocurrencias – añadió dándole un mordisco a una manzana.

o-O-O-o

Había pasado un rato de la broma. De hecho, el reloj acababa de dar las doce, con lo que el día 31 de octubre no había hecho más que empezar.

Misa miró de nuevo la bufanda que llevaba semanas tejiendo. Yuko se había ofrecido para ayudarla, pero la rubia se había negado, así que ella sola había tenido que hacer y deshacer algunas partes decenas de veces. Pero a pesar de todo había logrado terminarla unos minutos antes, justo a tiempo para el comienzo del día del cumpleaños de L.

-Midori-chan, me gusta bastante cómo ha quedado – dijo mostrándosela al pájaro – ¿Tú qué opinas?

El animal pió y ella rió un poco.

-Además la he hecho con todo el cariño del mundo, así que voy a entregársela a Ryuzaki ahora mismo.

Envolvió la bufanda en papel de regalo y salió de la habitación para buscar a L, al cual encontró en la sala de ordenadores.

-Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo ella tendiéndole el regalo – Espero que te guste.

El chico desenvolvió el paquete y vio que se trataba de una bufanda.

-No estaba muy segura de si me daría tiempo a terminarla para hoy – admitió ella – Pero me hacía mucha ilusión darte algo hecho a mano por mí misma.

-Es muy bonita. Muchas gracias por esforzarte tanto en el regalo – le sonrió L – Te prometo que la usaré.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Yuko.

-¡Muchas felicidades, hermanito! – chilló acercándosele con un paquete escondido detrás – ¡Tachán! Para ti – exclamó mostrándoselo.

-Muchas gracias – le contestó él cogiéndolo para abrirlo.

-Me he tomado la libertad de hornear unas galletas de chocolate – le explicó su hermana – Espero que te gusten – añadió mientras L se comía una.

-Te han quedado bastante ricas – respondió el chico echándose otra más a la boca.

-Y eso no es todo, ¡venid conmigo! – les pidió la morena entonces.

Los dos la siguieron hasta fuera en la terraza, donde vieron que estaba empezando a nevar.

-¡Mirad! ¡La primera nevada de la temporada! – exclamó Yuko alzando las manos hacia arriba.

La morena siguió avanzando, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron un poco rezagados. Misa entonces cogió de la mano a L, el cual acababa de enrollarse la bufanda al cuello.

-¡Eh! Te la has puesto – le sonrió ella.

-Pues claro, te acabo de prometer que iba a utilizarla – contestó él – Además, es muy calentita – añadió mientras le ponía a ella un extremo en la mejilla.

Más tarde se lo pasó por el hombro para quitarle la nieve de encima. La chica entonces le pasó la mano a él por el pelo con suavidad, también para quitarle la nieve.

-Te amo – le dijo Misa mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti – contestó L, y a continuación se besaron en la boca.


	29. Epílogo

Casi dos años después…

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Misa a L desde la habitación de al lado.

El chico se echó un momento la mano al bolsillo para asegurarse de que lo llevaba todo.

-Sí, ¿y tú? – contestó él.

L iba vestido como siempre, pero Misa había aprovechado para ponerse su yukata rosa con flores estampadas, lo cual hizo que el chico se enrojeciera cuando la vio aparecer arreglada.

-Estás guapísima – acertó a decir.

-Gracias – le sonrió ella.

Ambos salieron de su casa, la cual se habían comprado poco después de aquel cumpleaños de L en el que Misa le regaló la bufanda hecha a mano, y se dirigieron hacia un típico festival de verano que se celebraba esa misma noche cerca de allí.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Adónde quieres ir primero? – preguntó L al llegar a la zona del festival.

-Me da igual, ¿qué tal si vemos los puestos de esta zona? – propuso ella.

Los chicos estuvieron mirando las tiendas y comprando algunas cosas cuando se detuvieron enfrente de uno de los puestecillos.

-¡Vengan e intenten ganar en nuestro juego! – exclamaba la tendera – Chicos, ¿os hace una partidita? – les preguntó al ver que se habían detenido a observar – Tenéis que encestar el mayor número de pelotas en la canasta en tan solo un minuto. Cuantas más entren mayor será vuestra puntuación y mejor será el premio que podréis llevaros.

-Parece muy divertido – dijo la rubia – Ryuzaki, vamos a intentarlo.

-Vale – asintió él – ¿Qué premio te gusta? – le preguntó y ella los observó más detenidamente.

-Ese perrito de peluche – contestó la chica al fin tras decidirse.

-¡Guau! Mucha suerte – les deseó la chica del puesto – Ese es uno de los premios más difíciles de conseguir. Necesitáis encestar al menos veinte canastas – añadió señalando un cartelito que había bajo el peluche y que indicaba la cantidad.

-Perfecto. Pues vamos a por él – respondió L.

Se puso en marcha un cronómetro y entonces entre L y Misa lanzaron todas las pelotas que pudieron a la canasta durante un minuto, al cabo del cual sonó una alarma que indicaba el final del juego.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sois geniales! – exclamó la chica del puesto impresionada – ¡Entre los dos habéis encestado treinta en total! ¡Felicidades! Aquí tenéis vuestro premio – añadió dándoles el perro de peluche.

-¡Qué bien! – exclamó Misa aceptándolo.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – le preguntó entonces L a la rubia.

-Tengo algo de hambre. Podríamos ir a comprar bolitas de pulpo y algunos dulces – contestó ella.

-De acuerdo.

Por el camino fueron viendo algunos puestos más hasta que llegaron primero a uno que vendía caramelos y más tarde al de las bolitas de pulpo.

-Hola, chicos – los saludaron Sayu y Matsuda a la vez.

-Hola – contestaron L y Misa.

-También habíamos pensado comprar bolitas de pulpo nosotros – dijo Sayu – Qué casualidad, ¿no?

-Sí – le sonrió Misa.

Entre los recién llegados las cosas también seguían bien. Tenían previsto casarse al año siguiente, y además la madre de la chica lo adoraba a él y seguía defendiendo la relación.

Después de cenar se aproximaron al templo y antes de llegar se encontraron con las otras tres parejas, las cuales también seguían unidas tal y como estaban. Además, al día siguiente de que L y Misa decidieran comprarse una casa, Yuko y Mello ya habían adquirido la que estaba justo al lado, Near y Linda la de enfrente y Matt y Sakura la que estaba al otro lado.

-¡Hola! – los saludó Yuko – Mello y yo hemos parado en el puesto en el que hay que sacar las bolitas del agua con un gancho – añadió mostrando las que habían conseguido.

-Son muy bonitas – le dijo Sayu.

-Primero Mello ha sacado esta verde con rayas rosas, y luego he decidido conseguirle yo para él la azul oscura con estrellas amarillas dibujadas – explicó – Y viendo nuestro éxito hemos seguido jugando y al final hemos terminado cogiendo ocho más.

-¡Qué bien! – exclamó Misa – Pues tu hermano y yo hemos conseguido esto – añadió mostrando el peluche.

-Y nosotros hemos hecho una parada en el puesto de los peces dorados – les contaron Linda y Sakura a la vez.

Ambas llevaban varios peces de colores en sus respectivas bolsas.

-¿Habéis pensado ya qué nombres les vais a poner? – les preguntó Yuko.

-Aún no – contestó Sakura.

-¡Yo sí! – exclamó Linda – Les voy a poner nuestros nombres.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó Near.

-Claro. Mira, por ejemplo este que es rojo será Matt. Y este que parece que tiene cara de mala leche se llamará Mello – se los fue señalando la chica.

-¡No me fastidies! ¡Ese es el más feo de todos! – se quejó el rubio y todos los demás se empezaron a reír.

-Lo siento, ya está decidido – respondió Linda – A cambio, al más bonito le pondré Yuko – añadió chocando los cinco con la aludida.

-Eso sí me parece bien – contestó Mello.

-Eh, ¿y a cuál le pondrás mi nombre? – preguntó Near.

-Muy fácil. A este, que parece el más tranquilo – le sonrió ella – También es muy bonito.

En ese momento llegaron a las inmediaciones de un templo. L agarró a Misa por el brazo para retenerla junto a un árbol de la entrada mientras los otros avanzaban hacia dentro.

-Eh, ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó la chica – Pareces un poco nervioso – añadió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo… lo he estado pensando mucho y… – empezó a decir mientras se buscaba algo en el bolsillo del pantalón – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo mientras se sacaba una cajita y la abría para mostrarle el anillo.

Ella lo miró en shock, ya que no se esperaba eso. Sin embargo, al momento sonrió y se agachó para abrazarlo.

-Pues claro que quiero casarme contigo – contestó.

Al momento escucharon aplausos y ambos se pusieron colorados, ya que los demás se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y al volver para buscarlos habían escuchado la conversación.

-¡Bien! – aplaudió Yuko.

-¡Enhorabuena! – los felicitó Sakura.

-Gracias – respondieron ambos.

Entonces la pareja volvió a ponerse en pie y el chico sacó el anillo de la caja.

-Déjame tu mano un momento – le pidió L.

Misa se la tendió y él le puso el anillo en un dedo.

-¡Qué bonito! – exclamó observándolo más de cerca. Era de platino con zafiros incrustados.

-¡Ah, qué romántico! Ya puedo imaginármelos casados y dándose un paseo con un par de niños – comentó Sayu en ese momento.

-Sí, a mí me gustaría que fueran un niño y una niña – opinó Linda.

-¡A mí también! – coincidió Yuko – E incluso un tercero no estaría mal… Aunque, ¿qué opináis vosotros? – les preguntó a su hermano y a Misa.

-Dos o tres están bien… – murmuraron ambos tratando de imaginarse la escena.

-Sabía que diríais eso – se rió la morena – Pues venga, pidamos en el templo por la felicidad de todos nosotros – añadió cogiendo a Mello de la mano.

-Claro – asintió el rubio.

Tras esto todos ellos fueron hasta el templo y allí formularon sus buenos deseos para el futuro. En ese momento la explosión de los primeros fuegos artificiales hizo que se iluminara el cielo, así que se dirigieron hacia un parquecillo desde el que se podían ver estupendamente. Una vez allí, todos se sentaron en el suelo para verlos más cómodamente.

-Kawaii! ¿No opinas lo mismo? – le preguntó Misa a L.

-¡Bu! – se giró él. El chico se había comprado en uno de los puestos una careta con un demonio dibujado y ahora la llevaba puesta.

-¡Qué tonto! – exclamó ella haciéndose la enfadada mientras se la quitaba.

El chico se empezó a reír por la expresión de fingida seriedad que había puesto Misa, pero al momento la chica no pudo aguantarse más y también se rió.

-Arigatou – murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Le agradaba que el chico la hiciera reír – Gracias por demostrarme que existen las segundas oportunidades y que merece la pena seguir luchando.

-De nada – le contestó L mientras la besaba en la boca.

Los fuegos artificiales continuaron un rato más pintando el cielo nocturno de multitud de colores, mientras todos ellos disfrutaban de esa visión con una sonrisa en sus caras.

_¿FIN?_

* * *

Y bueno, ahora sí, colorín colorado este fanfic se ha acabado.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este largo viaje literario de la misma manera que yo. Ya había escrito otras historias antes, pero ha sido mi primer fanfic y creo que he aprendido mucho de estos personajes, ya que te obligan a adaptarte tanto a la historia original como a sus propias personalidades.

En fin, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
